You Look Good in my Shirt
by gigiseesdenver
Summary: ...And back to our regularly scheduled FanFictioning: A linked series of Post-eps. Theories on the unanswered Danny/Lindsay and now Lucy questions. Personal Foul to Present.
1. Personal Foul

Summary: Personal Foul and on…How Danny and Lindsay reached Baby

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it…sadly, oh well, cbs can keep them, I just borrowed. =)

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**It's a typical New York Apartment; two guys are just hanging out**

"So you and Lindsay make-up last night?" Flack asked as Danny rounded the island of his kitchen and handed Flack a beer.

"Watchu talking 'bout Don?" Danny asked taking a swig of his beer. His attention on the Empire's make-up game.

"You and Linds, you better now?" Flack asked again.

"We're getting there. Why?" Danny asked turning his attention away from the game and to his friend.

"Oh it's nothing Danno. Just wanted to make sure that brazier was hers and not yours." Flack smirked as he pointed his beer at the black lace bra flung over the book case.

Danny's eyes followed the line of Flack's beer, his eyes widened at the hap-hazard way Lindsay's bra lay strung over some of his books. His beer spluttered from his mouth as he leapt up to get the bra out of Flack's line of sight.

"Shit" he muttered as he flung it into his bedroom while Flack held his side as he laughed.

"Aw, don't be ashamed Mess. Your girlfriend's got good taste in underwear." Flack joked. He had to keep the girlfriend generic…he could not think of her as Lindsay…that was just wrong, but Danny's girlfriends had always been fair game. "Sexy, and yet not trashy, unlike what's her face, Cindy's" Flack said smirking and taking another sip.

"Yea yea laugh it up Flack." Danny shrugged flopping back down onto the couch.

"Nah, it's all good; you need someone else to hang out with, to tell ya the truth, you're starting to bore me." Flack cheered.

"Is that so."

"Yea, just a little bit." He nodded sarcastically. "But in all honesty that girl is good for you."

"Yea, she's one of a kind. I just can't screw this up again." Danny sighed finishing off his beer.

"Well good luck with that man."

The Empires continued to play and were putting on a quite a show but Danny's heart and head just wasn't in it. All he could think about was last night and the woman who had captured his heart. Sports stats be damned.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_FLASHBACK_

_He called her, it was worth the shot. His heart skipped a beat when she actually answered, and it literally stopped when she mentioned that she loved him or that he was difficult to love. Sure his mother had been telling him that since his kindergarten teacher had called her in for a parent teacher conference. He resorted to begging, he needed to see her again, he needed to feel her again, he just needed to be around her again, however all she did was click off._

_He sat there dejected, thinking of another way to get her back. His poor heart skipped again when there was a knock at his front door, only to sink into his gut when it was Rikki on the other side of the door and not Lindsay. Sugar didn't help anything, it just coated everything in an ultra sweet illusion. _

_Finally, he gave up. Just Fuck it. He needed to see her, to talk to her. What was he stupid asking her to come over to his place? Some self-serving prick, he couldn't go over there? He threw on a sweatshirt, grabbed his keys, and ran down the six flights of stairs out into the pouring rain. _

_He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her step out of the cab that had just pulled up. This time he swore his heart flat lined. She was here…but she took a god-damned taxi. Did she have a death wish? His anger, no annoyance, took over his joy. He stood there staring at her, what he knew to be a completely distressed look. _

_She shrugged her shoulders and let out a small smile. (I came now what?)_

"_What the hell were you thinking?" Danny cried over the rain as he made his way towards her._

"_What?"_

"_Did you honestly take a cab over here?"_

"_Yea, so, I'm a big girl, I checked the cab." She said shrugging it off_

"_That doesn't matter you could have died." He said as he came to a halt inches in front of her._

"_But I didn't"_

"_That doesn't mean anything, I could have lost you. I can't lose you too." _

"_Dan you…."_

"_No." He cut her off "Just.." he didn't have the words. Instead he reached out a hand, cupped the side of her face, and pulled her towards him. _

_Their lips crashed together in a kiss that had Danny saying the words he couldn't. They stood there in the rain tangled in each other getting all the more soaked in the process. Lindsay's hands moved to his waist as Danny's tongue slipped into her mouth. She let out a soft sigh as she felt the kiss soften. She so missed him. This Danny that gave a damn, the Danny she thought, no knew cared for her. That kiss, that kiss came from the Danny she fell in love with._

_He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead on hers. They stood there in the pouring rain for a few seconds before a swift breeze made her shiver. He quickly grabbed hold of her hand and tugged her into the warm dry building. _

_The elevator arrived almost immediately and as they stepped in Danny pulled Lindsay into a tight embrace. She smelt of vanilla and rain, he smile, as she started toying with the hair on his neck. "I've missed you so much Lindsay." He sighed as he placed a gentle kiss to her ear._

"_I miss you too, Dan, but the last few months…" she trailed off as he opened the door to his apartment._

"_I know I've been an ass."_

"_No, Dan, you're always an ass, this went bond that." Lindsay sighed as she sat herself down on one end of his couch. _

"_I know, I know, and I promise you, that will never happen again. Linds, I miss you, I think I need you in my life, my life away from the lab, don't even try to counter me there." He warned as he saw her start to speak. Yea, yea he knew, he saw her at work, she was in his life. "Linds, pushing you away has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever done. And that's saying a lot. Just please, I care too much for you to let you go."_

"_Dan, I know the feeling. You don't know how much I wish that I hadn't stood you up that first time, I think I know it would have been so much easier to go back having you. I can't hold pulling away against you, after all, I started all that after the bombing. I kissed you, then I left you hanging, but, it really hurt. It hurt to know I couldn't help you. I know call me a hypocrite but I just…."_

"_Sssssh. Linds, I don't care." He said as he cupped her face with his hand. "We moved past that, and I just really want to move past this as well. Please." He said looking her straight in the eye, his thumb gently stroking her cheek._

_Who leaned in first will forever be a mystery, but within seconds they were making out like teenagers. Lips, tongues, hands. Soon clothing was being discarded and thoughts of the past two months were thrown out the window. They joined and moved together as if they hadn't missed a day, an hour, a minute, let alone a second. _

_Afterwards they lay together on the sofa Lindsay laying on top of Danny's torso playing with his chest hair as he rubbed his hands up and down her bare back. Danny leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to Lindsay's forehead bringing her out of her own thoughts and back to reality. _

"_You okay Lindsay?" Danny asked slightly concerned._

"_Yea just thinking is all." She murmured as she lay her head down on his chest, turning to look out the window at the rain that was starting to let up._

"_Yea, about what?"_

"_Nothing in particular." She shrugged. Danny was about to inquire a bit more but his cell phone went off with a shrill ring. Sitting up, Lindsay rolled off him and wrapped a throw around her body as she watched Danny answer his phone: Mac. Her mind was starting to wander again as her own cell went off: Stella. There must be a lead on the cabbie killer. That would be the end of their night as it was. Now it was time to catch a killer._

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

"Shit! What a shot, you see that Dan!" Flack shouted bringing Danny out of his day dream.

"What? Oh yea."

Seriously sports stats be damned, all his mind could think of was Lindsay Monroe.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**A/N: **I know, I know, it's late coming, but reruns have done me in….I have the next chapter done-ish…review maybe it will get done-done faster (; winks and smiles =)


	2. Taxi

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing cbs lays claim to, nor Keith Urban, or the song….though it has been on repeat for the last couple of days.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Danny and Flack sat in Sullivan's toasting the end of the Cabbie killer case. After a few drinks and two games of pool Flack took off, claiming he had to work an early shift the next day, leaving Danny at the bar t finish off his beer.

At the door, Flack bumped into Lindsay, apparently just coming in from work. He had seen her all day, but for some reason right at this moment that bra came into his mind. And he had to try and hide a smirk. "Hey Linds."

"Hey Flack, taking off?"

"Yea, it's been a long day." Flack sighed "Danny's still at the bar though."

"Huh. So I hear Angell saved your ass today." Lindsay smirked.

"Gave me a pain in the ass is more like it." Flack laughed as he rubbed his bruised butt.

"Awe, poor Donny." Lindsay mocked him.

"Yea yea, oh forgot to mention, nice bra."

"What?" Lindsay asked laughing; she had no clue when he had ever seen her underwear.

"Yea, the whole black lace thing, pretty damn sexy, should mention that a book case isn't a great place to leave it."

Racking her brain Lindsay's mind flashed to the other night that she spent at Danny's….clothes being thrown every which way….the haste to grab everything and get home to change before getting back to the lab….shit, she couldn't find her bra…

"Shit." She said under her breath

"Yea that was Danny's response too." He laughed.

"Yea yea watch it or I'll kick your ass." She laughed

"Ouch. Just kidding here Monroe."

"Yea yea, go ice your ass." She laughed as he left and she moved into the bar. She spotted Danny sitting with his back to her and she approached slowly before covering his eyes, whispering seductively "guess who" into his ear.

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes  
And whispered in my ear, guess who  
I rattled off names like I really didn't know  
But all along I knew it was you  
_

"Oh well Stella."

"Try again."

"Oh god, sorry Adam, how could I miss that tone. It can only be Adam." He joked.

"Cute Messer." Lindsay laughed as she place a kiss to his ear before taking a seat next to him and ordering a beer of her own.

"I thought so." He winked

"Don't get cocky." Lindsay smiled as she took a swig of her beer.

"Aw, Montana, I thought you found that charming." He feigned hurt

"Yea, whatever." She laughed, "You been talking to Hawkes?" She asked eyeing him as she took yet another swig.

"Not about anything besides the case why?"

"Nothing, just you haven't called me Montana in awhile"

"You finally admitting you like it?" He grinned that Messer grin.

"I told him I KINDA missed it." she smiled back.

"Just KINDA huh? I'll have to remember that"

"Yea you do that." Lindsay said rolling her eyes.

"So Linds, you up for a game?" Danny asked nodding towards the now vacant darts board.

"Sure, here's a game I haven't beaten you at yet." She laughed as she moved off the stool and patted his face in a teasing manner.

"Game on Monroe. I've let you win."

"Oh sure, because you like losing, that's right." Lindsay said in a sarcastic voice. "How the hell could I forget?"

_And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed  
And wondered why we didn't last_

A few games and a few beers later they headed out of the bar and caught the subway back to Danny's place, like they had numerous times before. The after activities followed the same routine as well. Making out on the nearly empty subway car, in the elevator up to his floor, up against the door and walls, as they undressed each other on their way to his bedroom, but unlike the last time they were together, they actually made it to the bed: not the couch, and not the pool table.

_  
It had been a long time, but later last night  
__Baby__, we caught up real fast_

Danny watched as Lindsay rolled off the bed and pulled on the Yankees t-shirt he had been wearing at the bar, then her soft white cotton boy short panties before heading into the kitchen. He was mesmerized by her. She was so unbelievably beautiful. He pulled on his own boxers and followed her out into the main room. Leaning against the doorframe he watched as she moved around her kitchen as she grabbed two glasses of water for them.

She was about to head back to the bedroom when she looked up and saw Danny staring at her. It warmed her heart. She knew that look, that look she knew was just for her. He was trying. It wasn't better yet, but maybe one day soon it all would be gone. That nagging voice telling her she was bound to get hurt again….that voice was becoming less vocal, it was more of a mere whisper now. She gave him a small smile as she walked over to him and handed him the glass. Their eyes never parting…maybe, maybe the past hurt will be forgotten.

_And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my __shirt__  
That's right  
You look good in my __shirt__  
_

The morning light flickered into Danny's bedroom window, letting a soft morning glow cover Lindsay. He lay there holding her in a tight embrace. Where he could feel the smoothness of her stomach where his shirt had ridden up, smell the vanilla of her scent, and overall just bathe in all things Lindsay that he had almost lost, something he could still lose if he wasn't careful.

He couldn't lose her again, how could he be so stupid to lose her the first time? Yea, yea, yea grief and guilt that was no excuse. She was the best thing to happen to him in a long time. The bad should never ever override the good. He was going to make this right. But how? As long as she stuck around and talked to him, maybe just maybe he could knock down her walls again. He could feel them. The walls he had knocked down when he showed up at the courtroom in Montana were slightly rebuilt in the last two months. Time. Time and those walls would come crumbling down again.

_Well now I'm not saying that we solved __overnight__  
Every way that we went wrong  
Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure __love__ seeing  
Every morning from now on  
_

He heard his cell beep a text message, than Lindsay's beeped as well. With a groan he rolled over away from Lindsay, grabbed his cell phone and glasses. Flipping it open a reading a text from Mac: **Hostage situation at Union Intl' Bank. Head to lab information forth coming.**

"Great." Danny sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. It was likely Lindsay had the same message. He looked over at her: Still sleeping peacefully, his Yankee shirt covering her body. She was gorgeous. God did he love to see her in his clothes sure it was a possession thing. It reminded him that she chose him and not to mess this thing up again, or he may never get to see her half naked in only her panties and his t-shirts ever again. He groaned he hated having to wake her, but hostage situation called for all hands on deck.

"Linds, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear and rubbed her back as she stirred.

"What, Dan, Sleep." She yawned tiredly before rolling over to look at him.

"I know Linds, but I just got a text from Mac, we got a hostage situation."

"Ugh." She sighed as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Are we going to have one of these every May?" she asked remembering last May with a badly beaten Danny and Adam.

Danny let out a light chuckle, at least she could make light of the situation from last year. He was still haunted by dreams from time to time, but the realization that it was over and that everyone was okay.

"I hope not." Danny sighed as he placed a kiss to her forehead. "God I hope not."

Lindsay quickly read her text from Mac then sunk back down into the bed.

"Do you have clothes at the lab or do you want to head home first?" Danny asked, pushing himself out of bed.

"Lab." Lindsay said as she too stepped out of bed and began gathering her clothes from the night before: a trail leading right back to the front door. Danny had to stop what he was doing and watch her. Each move she made his shirt moved with her. God she looked good in his shirt.

_  
And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
You look good in my shirt  
You look good in my shirt_

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

**a/n:** yea that song has been stuck in my head, and I just thought it fit. The next chapter may take awhile to write and upload…midterms take priority…sorry, at least you're not me. =[ stay tuned…oh and the Danny scene from last night, with the baby bump, so cute!!!! Must love low man on the totem poles friend! ha. Bee back shortly…hopefully. =]


	3. HV, PT, T, and SL&S

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…seriously, nothing, but dude do wish I did. =]

**Little insight into my mind:** so they say baby was conceived after the rain walk scene, however, 2 months from last week's episode is April/May and 9 months back from that would put us in August/September. So in my overstuffed mind, PF was when they got back together, and baby was conceived in between episodes 2-4-ish. I'm fudging dates a bit….adjusting…it shouldn't screw anything up, it's just convenient.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Hostage/Veritas its one and the same!**

"Linds, I thought you headed home already." Danny said surprised to find his girlfriend still hunched over a computer in the bullpen at 1 am.

"Huh, Oh hey Danny." She said snapping out of her daze.

"What you still doing here sweetheart?" He asked again

"Oh, I needed to figure out where this plant is from." She said gesturing to the touch-sensitive plant sitting on her desk.

"I'm guessing by that 'needed' you found it?"

"Yea."

"So you're free now?" He questioned taking a seat across from her.

"I was just gonna head home and crash, why?"

"Just wondering if you'd feel up to a slice?" He smirked, "The Uncle Joe's near your place is open late, they make a decent pizza."

"Mmmm, sounds good." She said sitting back

"Is that a yes?" he eyed her, then laughed a little when he heard her stomach growl softly

"I think that's a yea." She smiled and laughed along as she pushed herself up and grabbed her bag from the back of her chair.

The ride over to the pizza place was silent, as Lindsay had slumped up against the passenger window as soon as she had gotten in, and Danny himself was fighting the urge to yawn. Once at the pizza place the grabbed a small booth looking out onto the sleepy New York street, and ordered a quick plain pepperoni pizza.

They talked about random oddities, nothing of value, as it was too late and too long of day to talk about anything that would cause emotions to stir. Still every time Lindsay shut her eyes, even if for a second she got a glimpse of a banged up and broken Danny climbing out of that truck. She sighed and leaned back in the booth and just gazed out the window, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Danny. He didn't push it though, knowing her as long as he had, he knew she had to think through whatever was going on in her head, and ever since their little break she had been less willing to open up and share. Granted they had never been good at it before, now the communication was at the bare minimum. He sighed knowing this distance was his own stupid fault, as he paid for the check then led a sleepy Lindsay back to the truck.

Halfway back to her place Lindsay stopped looking out the window and turned her gaze back to Danny, taking in his profile as he maneuvered the New York streets. Her gaze started at his hair, which was still too long, to his face, down to his arms, which were sculpted and flexed every time he weaved between traffic, to his hand resting on the center consol. She softly reached out and took hold of that hand, thumb tracing the scar that remained from last May. She was in a complete trance watching as her thumb traced over his hand that she didn't notice that they had pulled up in front of her building.

"What's wrong Linds?" He asked softly cupping her face with her free hand, an action that brought her eyes to his.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing my ass, you've been in a daze since we left the lab, what's going on?"

"At least it wasn't you this time." She said softly

"Linds, is that what's been bugging you all day?"

"A little."

"Linds, sweetheart, I'm right here, and I'm pretty sure Adam is still alive, that is if Mac hasn't killed him about going to Flack first with evidence." Danny tried to joke, which he was greeted with by a small smile. "Lindsay, what happened last year, is over, and believe me, you helped me through that. God the night before was amazing I wasn't gonna miss more of that because of some imbeciles decided to hijack a crime scene. And after, well you were there." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "That was good too."

Lindsay laughed and gave him a swift friendly punch in the arm. "You would say that."

"Seriously Lindsay, don't think about it." He said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks Danny." She said before leaning over the consol and pressing her lips to his in a sweet and lingering goodnight kiss. "Night Dan, see ya in the morning." She said as she exited the car and headed to her building.

Danny craned his neck to watch her bound up the stairs and slip into the front door; he took off as soon as he saw she was safe.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Page Turner**

"Hey Messer." Lindsay sang as she bounced into the bullpen ad swung around in an open seat across from him and started to tap at the computer's keyboard.

"Well you're in a chipper mood." Danny smirked as he continued to type up some of his paper work.

"Chipper? Seriously Dan, Chipper?"

"What?"

"Just never thought I'd hear ya say that, not very macho."

"Macho? Seriously Linds, Macho?"

"True, you are a Maroon 5 fan boy." She laughed

"I am in no way a fan boy." Danny said setting everything down and giving her a friendly death glare.

"Oh please! How upset were you that you had to work instead o go to that concert?"

"I say I like one song and you won't get off my back will ya?" Danny laughed shaking his head as he hit print, and pushed himself away from the desk

"Nope." She laughed as she got up and sat down on his lap; Danny's arms instinctively wrapped around her body to keep her in place. "You called me Montana for 3 years, I'm allowed to this little bit of embarrassment on you." She whispered in her ear before gently nipping his ear and then down to his neck where she started to nip and suck.

"Linds, babe, we're at work." Danny groaned

"No one's around." She said breaking away and adjusting herself in his lap

"It's the NYPD crime lab, there's always someone around." Danny laughed

"Fine." Lindsay said as she pecked him once more on the lips before leaning back and grabbing the printed report from the printer. To which Danny had to close his eyes at the sensation of her moving on his lap.

"Linds, you trying to kill me?" He asked, Lindsay could only laugh as she put the report in a manila folder and handed it to him.

"Nah, that's not on my list of things to do tonight." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Oh really, well Miss Monroe, what is on your list?" Danny asked now intrigued. Lindsay hadn't been this forward in ages, not since they got back together anyway.

"Well." She sighed kissing him, "I was thinking," she kissed him again. "Some Chinese food," kiss, "then back to my place," kiss, "for desert." She finished as she kissed him again, gently grinding herself into his lap.

"mmmm." Danny said kissing her back. "sounds" kiss, "perfect." He said before nuzzling her neck. "Just got to drop off this report sweetheart." He said as he kissed her one more time and patted her thigh. To which she swiftly slid off his lap. "Meet ya in the locker room in 5." He winked as he headed to his bosses office. September was off to a good start.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Turbulence…….September 21 2008……Sullivan's

Danny, Adam, Flack, Hawkes and a few random lab techs and detectives, well just about every male employed by the NYPD had a glass raised as the NY Giants kicked a 22 yard field goal to win in overtime leading the Giants to their best start since 2000. Sullivan's bar erupted into cheers as drinks were downed.

Lindsay walked in right as the room erupted and had to laugh, one thing about New York fans, they were an excitable group. The chances of going to a super bowl two years in a row were next to nil, but still when the city was excited about a sports team, the energy increased tenfold.

Danny had just placed his beer down when he notice Lindsay slip past a drunken officer, shake off his attempt at a pick-up line with one dirty look and headed over to Danny. He had to laugh: that was the same look he had gotten when she first started working for the NYPD. Granted he deserved it then. Flack and Hawkes had headed over to play darts as Adam chatted with Danny, not really noticing Danny's attention was fully on the woman maneuvering her way toward them.

Lindsay's eyes met Danny's when she was about 6 feet away, she sauntered up moved in close to him, an action that made him think she was going in for a kiss, however, Lindsay had other plans, as she grabbed his beer from next to him and finished it, her eyes never leaving his.

Danny could only smirk. She would. "You down a beer like that makes me question your weekend activities in college sweetheart." Danny laughed as he took the glass away from her and pulled her close to him and kissed her fiercely.

"Yea, you wish you knew me back then." She said in a sultry tone…she may or may not have frequented the frats.

"Whoa, You………….and You………..Again?" Adam questioned in his own stunned little manner. Lindsay smiled and shrugged, as Danny coughed out a yea. "Thank god." Adam exclaimed.

"Why's that Adam?" Lindsay asked as she signaled the bartender for two more beers.

"Because you two were pissing me off." He shrugged.

"That so buddy?" Danny smirked as Lindsay turned in his grasp so she too was facing Adam.

"Yea Messer, you were like a lost puppy without her." Adam laughed as he finished off his 3rd beer and called for another.

"Awe, poor Danny." Lindsay chuckled.

"Yea Ross, haven't met any of your girlfriends yet." Danny noted teasing Adam back.

"Yea Messer, you couldn't handle meeting any of my girlfriends." Adam smirked as he took a gulp of his fresh beer.

"Ouch. Sorry I forgot we have the ex of a suicide girl in our mist." Danny laughed as he patted Adam on the back.

"Is that so Adam?" Lindsay grinned, "did that eau de toilette, work for ya?"

"You know it Linds. What can I say the ladies love the Lab Tech." He smirked as he nodded to a girl with black cropped hair and an interesting sense of style that had walked in. "Alright CSI's I have a…thing." Adam said as he patted Danny on the back and headed over to the new arrival.

"Give the kid a couple of beers and that whole nervous thing he does goes out the window." Danny smirked as he kissed Lindsay at the juncture of her neck sucking slightly.

"Give me a hickey Messer, and they'll find you dead in a dumpster tomorrow." Lindsay moaned before turning in Danny's embrace and kissing him with a new intensity.

"Get a room!" Flack shouted as he approached the bar for another round. Breaking Danny and Lindsay up momentarily.

"You lose?" Danny asked noting his friends pissed off demeanor.

"Yea, remind me to never, ever bet against a math whiz again. I didn't think it worked for darts as well as pool!" He exclaimed. "Shel, I aint ever playing against you again." Flack called over as Hawkes stated hustling a game out of one of the M.E. assistants. "Damn MDs he muttered under his breath." He said turning back to his friends. "Seriously get a room!" He exclaimed as he turned back to find Danny and Lindsay kissing again.

"Seriously Don, loosen up." Lindsay laughed as she reached over and pulled at his tie, loosening it, taking it off, and stuffing it in his shirt pocket.

"Yea yea," Flack muttered as he downed his drink then headed over to the other detectives, namely Det. Angell.

"The guy needs to get laid." Danny whispered into Lindsay's ear as they watched him sit down next to Jessica.

"Maybe, but speaking of, feel like getting out of here?" Lindsay asked leaning back into Danny's body. He quickly finished his beer in one gulp. "Yea, come on frat rat, finish your beer. He said as he ran his hand up and down her hips. "You ever join the mile high club Linds?" Danny asked as he watched Sid enter the bar and greet Hawkes.

"Maybe."

"What? Seriously?"

"Dude, it's called Denver." She said as she placed her empty beer glass down, "Though I can think of more exciting places." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh really?" He questioned eyebrows raised as he gazed at her.

"My favorite still has got to be the pool table." She smiled as she nipped his earlobe then walked out the door with a little sway in her step. Damn that woman, Danny thought as he slapped a bill on the bar and followed her out of the bar.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Sex Lies and Silicone: Sunday October 19th : Sports Bar for Football game. (P.S.: this is when Hawkes is out with the jerk he knew in college)

"Your girlfriend has some serious meatballs Messer." Flack said as he and Danny grabbed a table and something to drink at a local sports bar.

"That so." Danny said taking a swig of his beer and glancing at his friend. truth be told he and Lindsay hadn't been seeing that much of each other lately. A night here a night there, if they went 4 days without seeing each other outside work, they'd live. Really, Danny would take Lindsay anyway she came. But he couldn't say he didn't miss the way it had been before, the dinner every other night, breakfast in the mornings, hidden glances and touches, that was pretty much nonexistent now. "What'd she pull?"

"I'm carting that doll down the street to the car, and she goes and makes a scene in front of a street café…why'd I dump her for a piece of plastic." Don cringed he took a sip. "Little old ladies were looking at me like I was some sort of pervert."

"Well, Donnie, that's because you are." Lindsay said as she came up behind Flack and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well if it isn't my mentally unstable wife." Flack smirked as Lindsay slid into the booth next to Danny, and Adam, pulled out the seat next to Flack. "Seriously Linds, I'll get ya back for that."

"Yea yea, if you say so Flack."

"Sid should be here in a few." Adam said as he waived for a pitcher. "Low man's got first pitcher am I right?" he smirked

"AW Adam you're a veteran, just none of the new kids last." Danny chuckled tossing a peanut at his friend.

"Ow." Adam said as he rubbed his forehead where the peanut hit.

"So Niners v. Ginats." Sid said as he pulled up his own chair. "This gonna break you two up again?"

"Nice Sid." Danny replied as he kissed Lindsay's temple. "Only if the Giants lose, which shouldn't happen, I mean come on it's the 49er's!" He said with enthusiasm, to which Lindsay squeezed his love handles. "Ouch Monroe, geeze." He said glaring at her.

"Watch it, the 49er's are a better team than last year."

"Yea, and they are playing the SUPER BOWL CHAMPS."

"What's your point?"

"Uh, your boys in gold are gonna lose." He deadpanned.

"Wanna bet?"

"Name your price." Danny smirked at her.

"Five bucks and coffee in the morning."

"Deal." He said shaking her hand in an overdramatic gesture of the bet. "Your little men are gonna get scored on more times than your sister."

"Whoa, whoa whoa!…..which sister?" Lindsay asked

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh come on guys!" Lindsay shouted at the big screen as the Giants' pulled yet another penalty out of the 49er's

"Aw, sweetheart, your boys losing?" Danny mocked.

"The game is closer than it was at halftime Messer, watch it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well it was a sloppy game, but you two were interesting." Flack smirked as he laid down his tip for the waiter. "Linds, root New York, and ya never lose." He winked as he left the bar. Everyone else laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna head out too." Sid said stretching. "No kids around tonight, I'm gonna go home and…"

"Sid." Danny interupted

"Yea."

"Just go home." Danny said shaking his head. Sid was gonna go to that creepy place, and as much as he liked Sid, that was one thing he didn't need to hear.

"Quit your pouting Montana." Danny laughed as he switched his eyes back over to his girlfriend, the last one at the table. "Ya had to know it was gonna happen."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." She said as he helped her up.

"How 'bout this, you come over tonight, and I'll buy ya a cup of joe in the morning." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into the side of his body.

"You bribing me to spend the night with you?" she smirked leaning into him a little more and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Is it working?"

"No. but I'll take it."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Means I was gonna come over whether you liked it or not." She laughed as she smacked his ass playfully.


	4. CoL, E, DI, and MNiMT

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken sooooooo long….who woulda thought I'd be busier on spring break than I was during midterms….huh…well enjoy this chapter

**Disclaimer:** Yea I don't own anything, but man do I wish I did.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

.

.

.

**Cost of Living**

.

.

.

Lindsay was perched up on her counter watching as Danny moved around her apartment kitchen with expert ease. They didn't cook together often, their schedules never really allowed for it. Tonight was a simple spaghetti and premade pasta sauce with a few 'secret ingredients' as he put it.

Really it was just more oregano, but she was fine letting him think he was special.

"Linds you feel like handing me that oregano behind ya?" He asked tossing a dish towel over his shoulder.

"Sure thing." She smirked as she handed him the spice.

"What you smiling about?" he said eyeing her.

"Nothin Danny, just wondering if you add anything but oregano to Prego's recipe? Seriously what would your mother say? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." She teased leaning forward on the counter.

"Watch it Monroe." Danny playfully teased.

"Or what?" She said a glint in her eye as she sat back so she didn't fall off the edge.

"Or what? You don't want to know."

"Means ya got nothing." She said as she flung some red pepper flakes in his direction.

"That you're going to pay for." He said as he tugged on the towel over his shoulder and flicked it so it snapped at her thigh.

"Ouch, Danny!"

"I warned you." He smirked as he moved to stand between her legs. He gripped her hips and pulled her towards him before kissing her soundly.

"What. You gonna kiss and make it better?" She asked breathlessly as she pulled away for air.

"Uh yea." He said as he nuzzled her neck .

"Good." She sighed as she nudged him back to her lips as they continued to make out.

The spaghetti sauce started to boil and spit out a blob of steamy sauce that landed on Danny's arm making him break the kiss and curse as he rubbed the sauce off his skin….that's what he gets for wearing a t-shirt when the temperature was starting to drop.

"Poor baby." Lindsay laughed as she took his arm and placed a kiss to the spot just below the elbow where the sauce had landed. Their eyes caught each others. Just stuck in a moment of intimacy. This is it. This is what they've been missing. Danny's ringing cell phone broke the trance they found themselves in just as quickly as it had begun.

Lindsay picked up the shrill object that sat next to her on the counter top and handed it to Danny. _Flack._ Danny looked at it and sighed as he flipped it open. "Messer."

"_Hey Dan, where are you?"_

"At Lindsay's. Why?" He asked furrowing his brow….something in Don's tone said something was wrong.

"_Stella just got attacked. And we think it has to…"_

"Wait, she was attacked? Is she okay? What's that got to do with me?" Danny cut Flack off.

"_Well, if you let me finish I'd tell you."_

"Alright alright, I won't interrupt anymore." Danny said as he looked at Lindsay who had instantly straightened up and looked very concerned.

"_She was pushed down a stair well, she fought the guy off, apparently he's a large man that speaks fluent Greek. He knew you two questioned the rat fisherman, so we are covering all of our bases and have details assigned to both of you for the night."_

"Alright, I'll probably stay here, to be on the safe side, but Stella's fine?"

"_Yea, she's good, she's tough, Mac's forcing her to go home."_

"Hah, well ok, sounds like Stella. Tell her, we're glad she's okay, and I guess we'll see you all tomorrow." Danny said as he looked at Lindsay's still tense form. He reached out and placed a hand on her knee, slightly stroking it.

"_We're Messer?"_

"Yea, what's up Don?"

"_Nothing it's just very domestic….I'll a, I'll see ya both tomorrow."_

"O…….kay. See ya Bud." Danny said as he flipped his phone shut and looked at the closed phone for a second before looking up at his girlfriend. "Stel was thrown down a set of stairs into a closed subway entrance." Danny sighed.

"She's okay though right?"

"Yea, she fought the guy off, but apparently he had asked her some questions. They mentioned me. Flack's got a plain clothes outside the building just in case." Danny said as his hand ran up the length of her thigh and then around to her back pulling her into a hug.

Lindsay buried her head into his neck and pulled him closer. "You okay Linds?" Danny asked as he rubbed her back affectionately.

"Yea, I just, I don't know. I don't like people I love getting hurt. I've lost too many people I care about."

"Believe me I got ya there." He said as he placed a kiss to her temple before reaching over and turning the sauce off. "How 'bout some comfort food, and a feel good movie?" he asked as he moved to drain the pasta.

"Oh yes! So you're finally going to watch Sex and the City with me?" Lindsay laughed.

"Really Linds?" Danny grimaced.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you." She said placing a kiss to his lips as he handed her a bowl of spaghetti. "I was thinking something more along the lines of the case….say Indiana Jones."

"Which one, because I really can't take an hour and a half of a screaming singer." Danny grimaced

"Nah I'm in the mood for a little Sean Connery."

"Well I'm as human as the next Man." Danny said in bad imitation.

"Work on it Dan." Lindsay teased as they both plopped down on her worn sofa and hit play.

.

.

.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

.

.

.

**Enough**

.

.

.

The elevator pinged and Danny stepped in. So a week less vacation time: No biggie. Adam was more important. He looked up as the doors were closing and saw Lindsay walking towards the elevator and then sigh as the doors closed on her.

Danny immediately hit the 'door open' button to see a relieved Lindsay push the down button.

"Thanks Danny." She said as she scooted into the area next to him.

"Not a Problem Linds." He said as he slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arm around his lower back. "Feel up to a drink tonight, Sullivan's maybe?"

"Actually I could really go for a chocolate shake right about now." She responded after a moment of thinking. (God did chocolate sound good right now).

"Uh huh, getting around to that time of the month Monroe." Danny joked. To which Lindsay shot a glare. Lucky they were the only ones in the elevator. "What? We've been going out for what a year total? Some things I can pick up on." He winked

"You can remember that but not my birthday." Lindsay said laughing a little, then sobering up. (Shit, she was late, when was the last time? seriously late. That's Danny: day late and a dollar short, but not that no never that. Shit, shit, shit, no you know what she was working a lot more lately, and hadn't really worked out. Her body was just adjusting; she didn't have to think about that, not for another week or two at least. She was good. No worries, right?)

"Sorry Snapper, come on let's get you your milk shake." He laughed pulling her tighter to himself and leading her out of the lab and toward the diner down the street. "Consider it a birthday present." He winked

"Really! Wow, a whole milkshake!" Lindsay gaped like an over excited kindergartner.

"Yea yea laugh it up….I can honestly say I know just about every major birthday present you have ever gotten. From the Cowgirl Barbie to the watch you wear on your wrist. Not to mention the ones that still scare me a little."

"The buck knife?"

"Yea…I don't know about you country folk, but in the city 9 year olds wielding knifes, well sweetheart, that's frowned upon out here."

"Well Dan, you lived a sheltered life." She laughed as her hand fell from the place around his waist to tapped his butt.

"Yea, that was me Mommy's little prince." He said too sweetly.

"Yea, not seeing it." Lindsay deadpanned before cracking a smile. They had arrived in front of the diner. Lindsay grabbed the door handle and motioned for Danny to enter first. "Your highness."

"Funny."

"I try."

"And don't succeed."

"Humpf." Lindsay grunted, crossing her arms and waiting in line next to Danny. Danny glanced over at her mock sulking form and couldn't help but laugh. He reached over and pulled her to him placing a very slow drawn out kiss to her forehead. "Seriously Linds, if I had a nickel for every time you made me smile I'd be a rich man." He whispered as he placed a kiss to her ear, and then hugged her tightly, taking in the scent and feel of her…he seriously loved her, but he just couldn't say it….god did he wish he could say it.

.

.

.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

.

.

.

**Dead Inside**

.

.

.

Confession is good for the soul. Right? That's what she had told Mac. Confession is good for the soul. But could she really face this? I mean THIS!?! She finally felt as if they were getting back to normal. Back to before the whole mess began.

Shit: Danny spooked easily. Last year she had said Hawkes was lucky Danny was a around and he got tense and weird, how would he handle THIS……..shit. Shit. SHIT!

She really couldn't put it off anymore. After his little comment in the elevator the thought never left her mind. Eve hadn't really cursed her in a good two months....shit. He couldn't handle this….could she even handle this. Shit.

She thought about informing him of her little suspicion….but what if she was wrong….what if he walked away again….no, she could check on her own….she was a big girl after all. Why freak out more people than necessary.

Danny was working late, following up on some cases that had fallen cold: she had the night to herself. She bid him goodnight and took the train to her Queens neighborhood. But instead of heading straight to her tiny little apartment she stopped at a corner pharmacy.

Walking into that aisle was daunting. Was this how a guy felt when he had to pick up tampons for his wife, daughter, or girlfriend???? Freaky. All the pastel boxes….too many choices. Lindsay grabbed a box of three and checked out before quickly heading home.

.

.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .. .. …. . … … … … … … … …. …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … . … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … . ..

.

.

.

This was it. 2 bottles of water, peeing on a stick or 2 or 3 and now…5 minutes later. 5 minutes of pacing of checking the clock, of pacing some more, of biting her thumb nail down till it hurt……this was it. 3…2…1… Briiiing.

A quick swat at the egg timer and Lindsay was at her bathroom sink…..three sticks lined up on the counter….positive…..positive….and…..positive.

Lindsay picked up the last test, then looked at herself in the mirror…..just how should she feel right now? She was pregnant. Pregnant! Ever since she was a little girl she had wanted to be a mommy, but the conditions were off, she wasn't happily married to some farmer in Montana, no she wasn't even married, not even close. Sure she was happy with Danny, but a baby, seriously?

She continued to stare at herself in the mirror….was this what she wanted … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … …. . Yes. How could she give it away, or god forbid terminate it. No she was keeping this baby. She was going to be a mommy. Wow.

Lindsay glanced down at her stomach than back up to her face in the mirror as a smile broke through….she was going to be a mommy. Now the issue was how to tell Danny….how to tell him, that his life probably would never ever be the same.

Would he stay…would he marry her…would he run for the hills….would he …… who really knows….no she just has to tell him….. but how? When? Where? Will he figure it out? Or will he be completely dense to it all? Would he run and push her away again…..he's gonna run….he's gonna leave…..he can't handle something this huge…NO. She wasn't going to let her mind go there.

Lindsay tossed the tests in the trash then pulled out her phone and dialed her GYN. First off, find an OB. Take care of the baby….then she could deal with telling Danny/Daddy.

.

.

.

.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

.

.

.

**My Name is Mac Taylor**

.

.

.

Danny glanced across the office to where Lindsay sat finishing off some paperwork. She looked tired, more tired than usual…and he had seen her at her worst. But no, something was off with them. Lately she seemed less like herself. More work based. She started making excuses on nights they both got off early.

Sure they still went out a few times a week, but it seemed like they were regressing. They were paused. They weren't moving forward anymore. It was weird 2-3 weeks ago they were almost them again. And now they were almost back to post Ruben. Well not quite but close….they were themselves but not the couple they should be….it was odd to say the least.

Lindsay let out an audible sigh and rolled her head back to crack her neck which caused Danny to grimace. "Seriously Linds."

"What?"

"The popping."

"Oh please Danny, I can hear you crack your knuckles down a hallway and it grosses you out to hear me roll my neck?" She laughed

" That's Flack." He smirked as he had been caught

"Bullshit. Don't blame Don, you know full well that you can wake a hibernating bear with those knuckles." She said as she gestured to his fingers.

"and Montana makes a presence again. A hibernating bear? Linds?"

"Yea got a problem with my analogies Messer?"

"Not at all Monroe."

"Good, I'm too tired to kick your ass tonight."

"Is that so?" Danny asked chuckling over their last exchange but still concerned for his girlfriend.

"Yea, just a bit." She laughed through a yawn.

"Well than finish up and I'll take ya home."

"You don't have to Dan, I can just take the…"

"Linds, I'm taking you home, and we'll pick up a pizza along the way. You're exhausted, and I'm allowed to worry about you so please just don't fight it."

"You're allowed to worry about me? Where'd ya get that?" Lindsay laughed

"Fine print in the boyfriend contract, now come on." He said holding her coat open for her.

"Really, hmmm, that contract, I may need another look at it, see what other benefits there are to this boyfriend thing."

"Funny Montana."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So what's our pizza tonight Linds?" Danny asked as he and Lindsay looked at the overhead menu at a pizza place a few blocks from her place.

"Uh, how 'bout the Hawaiian….for some reason I could really go for some pineapple right now."

"Fruit on a pizza, really?"

"Have you ever tried it?" Lindsay asked as she saw the disgusted look on Danny's face.

"No, but its fruit on a pizza."

"Tomato is a fruit."

"No it's not, and don't let your country theories make you think that's true."

"Country theories?….does this go along your same lines of 'but its buffalo meat.' You never know, you might be surprised."

.

.

.

_Flashback:_

_Danny and Lindsay were sitting in a booth at a window seat in a Bozeman diner. Katems was guilty, and all seemed to be better. Lindsay was relieved. She could finally breathe again, and the fact that Danny was there, made everything all the better. She took a sip of her water, before looking over the man who she had a strange inkling had or would soon steal her heart. _

_The late afternoon sun drenched him, well them, in a warm orangey glow. His blondish-brown hair seemed lighter, and his glasses caught a reflection of the setting sun. He looked up from his menu and gave her a quick wink accompanied by that Messer grin. _

"_So Montana, what the hell is a buffalo burger?" Danny asked with a laugh._

"_Just what it sounds like."_

"_So buffalo meat?" Danny said skeptically._

"_Uh yea, that would be the general idea." She laughed as she looked at her own menu before glancing at Danny's face. "Actually its pretty good, add a beer and you're golden. Actually that sounds pretty good." Lindsay said as she put down her menu and stared over at Danny._

"_Buffalo beer?" he joked._

"_Yea, sure Messer, they use buffalo pee to make it." She said rolling her eyes. _

"_Well can't let the little country girl intimidate me, guess it's a buffalo burger and beer for me too."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _... … … … … … … … .. … .. _

"_Geeze Danny, you inhaled that thing." Lindsay laughed as she finished a fry._

"_What can I say Linds, it was good. Very Montana."_

"_Yea you won't find these in New York, like I can't get a good pizza out here to save my life."_

"_Aw well when you get back it's on me, how's that?" he winked again as he finished his beer in a gulp as he felt her leg run up and down thein side of his calf._

"_Don't think I could say no to that cowboy."_

_End Flash back_

.

.

.

"Alright." Danny laughed "you have a point, don't knock it till you've tried it….but I'm getting a pepperoni too, just in case."

"Fine by me." She laughed as she hugged him a little tighter to her side

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _... … … … … … … … ..._

"Messer, will you ever listen to me when I say something is good?" Lindsay said slightly sternly as she rolled her eyes: Danny had just grabbed another piece of the pineapple pizza, his 4th of the night.

"What. You inhaled that pepperoni." He said taking a heaping bite.

"Well, you weren't eating it." She said leaning over and wiping a glob of sauce off the side of Danny's mouth with her thumb and licked it off her thumb.

"You know how sexy that is Linds?" Danny asked putting down the half eaten slice and turning to box Lindsay into the couch.

"I don't know, why don't you show me." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck bringing him closer to her.

His lips descended onto hers, gently nibbling at her bottom lip before slipping his tongue into her mouth were they began to dance with one another. Danny's hands started to move up her body from where they had rested on her hips. They skimmed her abdomen and as he reached her boobs, she broke the kiss with a hiss.

"Linds, you okay?" Danny asked rolling off Lindsay, worried about his girlfriend.

"Yea, it's just this new medication I'm on, it a, it makes them more…"

"Sensitive?"

"Yea." She said glad she could come up with a lie. Seriously the guy deserved to know she was carrying his kid, but, she just didn't want to lose him. She liked where they were, granted she stepped it down…the pain that was morning sickness kept her near her toilet many nights of the week.

"And bigger too, by the looks of it." Danny joked as he pulled her over to him and kissed her quickly. She laughed and smacked him a little. Truth was they were bigger, great. She maneuvered herself onto his lap and kissed him again immediately sliding her tongue into his mouth. The kiss was just as intense as the last one; however, Danny took the immediate stop of the last one to heart and kept his hands near her ass.

They quickly escalated to more than kissing as clothing began to be shaken off. Pizza and sodas forgotten Danny stood with Lindsay still in his arms and walked her down the hall to her room, where they proceeded to do what came naturally…so to speak.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**a/n: **reviews are always appreciated…..but don't feel obligated….hope you enjoyed….next chapter will be up when I have time…..maybe a few days maybe a week or more…… =)


	5. The Box

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nothing at all…sue..well I have 5 dollars you can have =)

**A/N** : yes it's the box! Ow ow…well, it's late and I haven't slept much but here it is…..

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

.

.

.

**The Box**

.

Lindsay found herself curled around her toilet for the third night in a row. Morning sickness….well evening sickness was a bitch.

She clutched the edge of the toilet as she felt what was left in her stomach attempt to come up. Thank god it didn't. She sighed as she pushed herself up and went to the sink to rinse her mouth out.

Spitting out the Listerine she looked in the mirror: what she saw wasn't beautiful…..there's that pregnant woman's glow. She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she heard Phoebe Buffet in her head '_That's not a glow that's sweat from throwing up all night.'_

She smiled at herself and pushed a piece of hair out of her face, some days she did feel a little bit more radiant, and some days she felt like a blob. She threw some water on her face, and patted it dry with a towel. She was hanging the towel up as she heard her land line ring, and then flip over to voicemail.

"Ey Linds, it's me, I a, I haven't seen you outsida work in a few days, thought I could interest ya in some dinner or somethin'. Give me a call. Bye."

Great Danny. She missed him. She missed being around him, but she couldn't; not when she'd be throwing up every so often, and really, she was tired….always so tired. She wanted to go out with him, but just the thought of food made her want to vomit again. And getting dressed to go out…she was comfy, an oversized pair of sweat pants from college, and one of Danny's t-shirts he had forgotten over at her place. Bringing back the grunge look.

Yea he wanted to see her. If he wanted to see her his night would consist of holding her hair back as she threw up all night. Yea that would be entertaining.

No, he would know something was up, she knew she had to tell him soon, if not he'd figure it out, and well that's not the best way to find out you're about to be a dad….if he wants….she wasn't about to force him into anything. He may not want to be involved at all. I mean after Ruben, he'd more than likely have doubts about raising a child, he'd be scared shitless. Danny was an emotional man, he took things to heart, and maybe he'd run again. She'd have to tell him soon. Maybe tomorrow after work, or the day after that….definitely before the end of the week.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Danny flipped his phone shut again as Lindsay's phone went straight to voicemail. "Shit." He muttered under his breath as he let himself into his building for the night. She was avoiding him. That he was sure of. He'd called her twice and nothing. Granted she probably went to sleep. That was a symptom wasn't it? Exhaustion in the first few months?

He could kick himself for not noticing. How could he not. They had been together several times in the last few weeks, yea it was early, but the symptoms. Yea, he knew something was up, but then again, her excuses were probably always somewhat true. She had been pulling away for a few weeks, that would explain it. That's when she found out. But why? Why couldn't she tell him.

No, he knew, she was scared. They had this history. One of them always was leaving, one of them was always pushing. Pregnant. Wow. How had he not seen that coming? He was a freaking CSI. Pregnant. He was going to be a Dad. Pregnant. Lindsay foresaw him leaving. Pregnant. A whole new life that depended solely on him. Pregnant. Life would never be the same.

He entered his apartment and headed straight for the sofa. Slumping down he let his head fall into his hands. He could of handled that so much better. "Are you sure?"

Of course she was sure. Why else would she have been so tense lately? It was bad timing on the part of the lab tech that entered the locker room. Granted it was bad timing on his part too. He fucking cornered her in the locker room at work. What was he stupid? That probably was not the way she planned on telling him. What would have been the best way of telling him? Was there a good way? Doubtful.

He rubbed his eyes then reached back and pulled the sonogram photo out of his back pocket. This little glob in the middle of the picture was the best of both of them. That he was sure of. God. A baby. He was not ready for this, was he? Sure he was older than many soon to be fathers, but, he hadn't seen a kid in his future. Not in years. Not ever really. No one had fit. But this was Lindsay. This was Montana. His Montana.

She was perfect, she was different, she was, well she kept him on his toes most of the time. Even after she first started working at the lab, he found himself blowing off plans with girlfriends to be around her. Bugs, Cozy's, recreations, he was always game when it involved her. Geeze he even joked about asking her to marry him because of football stats.

Marry him. Wow. There was a thought. Mac had said it would happen to him: marriage, no love. It wasn't so funny anymore. Yea Love. That little four letter word that held so much emotion, so much depth. A simple four letter word. A word that he had been taught how to say since the age of 3; why was it so difficult to tell her he loved her?

"It's because I actually mean it." He said to himself as his thumb ran over the picture of the fetus again. He put the picture on his coffee table then leaned his head back to rest on the back of the couch.

She thought I was going to leave. She thought I'd run. She still doesn't completely trust me. Then again, I don't even trust myself completely yet.

His mind swam. How could he leave her? He'd almost lost her once, and now, there was no way he was going to lose her again. He loved her, he just couldn't tell her, and now, a kid. He'd be a father. Could he handle it, not yet but he would have at least 7 months or so to prepare, right? God, he didn't even know how far along she was. He didn't know how she was feeling about this whole thing. His mind was racing and he'd had a few hours to try and start processing. She'd had a few weeks. They needed to talk. They REALLY needed to talk, but for now, he'd let her sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a light day, paperwork, handing a baby over to his grandparents, yea, they'd be done early, they could take off. On Call was always something Mac was good about. "Go home and rest, I'll call ya at 3 am with a DB" was how it usually went. Yea tomorrow they'd have plenty of time to talk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Danny could feel Lindsay's eyes on him as Mr. and Mrs. Harris met their grandson. Would this be them in a few months? Meeting their kid for the first time?

"Danny, Lindsay, take the day." Mac called over to them as he led Stella back to the main office, "Hawkes and Adam have already left." Danny nodded his head, as he watched everyone except him and Lindsay exit the corridor.

As soon as everyone was out of ear shot he hooked his pointer finger with hers catching her attention. "Come on Linds, I'll take ya home." He smiled pulling her towards the locker room.

"Danny, you don't have to, I told you I don't expe…"

"Don't finish that sentence Lindsay." Danny said as he opened his locker and pulled out his jacket. "Just, please, let's talk. Fill me in, let me in, cause sweetheart I ain't going anywhere."

"Danny." She sighed as she flipped her hair out of her jacket.

"Linds, yesterday you said you knew me. That I'm sure is true, you know me better than most, but you were off last night. If you think you having our kid is gonna scare me off you're dead wrong." He said leaning in a whispering in her ear. "Sure, I'm scared shitless, I'm not running." He said kissing her cheek softly. "Come on let's get outta here, I'd rather not get too into this here."

"Yea, sure." Lindsay said wiping a tear that had begun to fall from her cheek.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They arrived at Lindsay's tiny Queens Apartment a short while later with a large bag of Mexican food. Sitting down in the living room they tore into the food. Danny glanced over to Lindsay who was completely engrossed in her burrito. He couldn't help but watch her. Leaning back onto the couch he watched as she took bite after bite before she finally caught him.

"What?" she laughed as she placed her food down on a plate on the coffee table.

"I just, I don't know, you're beautiful." He shrugged with a slight grin

"Ha, sure I am." She said in disbelief, but he still continued to just watch her.

"I mean it."

"Dan."

"Talk to me Linds. Why didn't you tell me right away." He asked rubbing circles into her back.

"I wasn't sure, I mean why freak you out for a test to come back negative?"

"But after it was positive?"

"How could I tell you? Seriously Danny, this is huge, how? If you were in my shoes, how would you tell you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But tell me now." He said pulling her into his arms so she sat between his legs, her back against his chest, and her head leaning back onto his shoulder so she could see him.

"The chocolate shakes." Lindsay laughed

"What about them?"

"That's when I first thought about it, what you said in the elevator. But I just put it off. A week later I couldn't put it off anymore, so I went to the drugstore and yea. 3 tests all came back positive." She said adjusting to grab and munch on her burrito.

"I found an OB that was highly recommended and had my first appointment the day the first Mac Taylor was killed. Guess I gotta find a new one now."

"I'd say so."

"Actually there is another doctor at the clinic I like better, so my next appointment will be with him."

"Okay." Danny nodded grabbing one of his tacos. "So how do you feel?"

"Fine, surprisingly not sick tonight." She smiled

"Good, but I meant about the baby."

"Nervous, excited. I don't know Dan, I mean, we haven't exactly been on the steadiest ground, and now a baby, but I think I'm happy. I know I'm happy."

"Good. So am I." he said as he leaned over and kissed her. "Linds, you have no idea how happy you make me." He smiled as he kissed her again, this time more passionately.

"Messer, you've already gotten into my pants and then some." Lindsay laughed as she pushed him off her and resumed munching on her burrito as he nipped at the base of her neck.

"Way to kill a moment Babe."

"Yea well, I'm eating for two now, and this kid's a Messer."

"You saying I'm a pig?" He asked moving to sit next to her and dig into his now lukewarm tacos.

"No I'm saying I've seen you eat a whole pizza by yourself, and your kid here has me craving Mexican right now."

"Alright alright." He said laughed as he flipped on the T.V. as they settled in for a night of coming to terms with their future. Only 7 months and there would be another little person added to this mix. to this family. Yea they were a family now.

.

.

.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**A/N: **to all who have been reviewing thank you so so much, you know just how to brighten my day =] hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't well I'll try and make up for it later. =}


	6. The Triangle

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. Nothing at all. All rights go to CBS._

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_The Triangle_

_._

_._

_He walked in the same front door he walked in most nights. And no matter how similar the apartment was to his, it was different._

_The furniture was moved around a bit, the couch was different, darker, the coffee table had rounded edges, all the clutter had been cleaned up, put higher on shelves. It even smelt different. It smelt clean, more like Lindsay's place than his own. The aroma was definitely a mix of the two scents._

_He dropped his keys onto the table at the door before hanging up his coat, and locking his gun up in the safe that sat near the ceiling of the hallway closet. He toed off his shoes, and made his way over to the new plush couch that he proceeded to sink into._

_He closed his eyes for a brief moment, just relaxing in the homey feel, the smell of the chicken parm, and the laughter coming from down the hall._

_An excited cheer of "DADDY!" opened his eyes as a brown haired, brown eyed, toddler version clone of Lindsay came running and hopping toward him. "Daddy home!" she squealed as Danny got off the couch and scooped the child up and flung her up in the air._

_"Ey kiddo, were you good for Mommy?" He asked as he tossed the child in the air again, only this time as he caught the child it was his own clone. Blonde hair, blue eyes, hair wild._

_He continued to toss the child into the air, each time catching a different version of Lindsay and himself. Boys, girls, brunettes, blondes, blue eyes, brown eyes, mixed. Each time he caught the child a squeal of laughter resonated through the once large apartment._

_"Hey Dan." Lindsay said as she walked into the room from the back. Danny placed the child down and pat him on his back telling him/her to go play he'd be there in a second._

_"Hey Linds" he said eyeing the woman over carefully, she was his Lindsay but something was different about her too, she seemed more beautiful than he remembered, but she was the same as she had always been._

_She walked right up to him and placed a long tender kiss to his lips, her left hand rose to cup the back of his head, then move to his cheek, then back around to the back of his head. It was when her hand had touched his cheek that he first noticed the cold metal on her hand._

_As the kiss broke, his right hand trailed down her arm to clasp her left hand, there was definitely a solid wedding band on her finger. A piece of hair had fallen into her face as she backed away. Danny softly lifted his left hand and placed the stray hair behind her ear. There it was on his finger too: a soft platinum solid band. They were married. Married!_

_"Buzzzzzzzzzz. Buzzzz." Danny glanced over at the child: a little boy playing with an airplane._

_Buzzzzz…………………………………………………………………………………_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… buzzzzzz.

Buuzzzzzzz.

Danny awoke with a start. It wasn't a child; it was his alarm clock: 4pm. He had to be at work in 2 hours. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pushed himself off the old worn couch he had fallen asleep on.

Showering all Danny could picture were the 20 or so versions of his and Lindsay's kid, and two words kept repeating themselves in his head: married Montana. He married Montana.

Getting ready he flipped on the afternoon news: every story seemed to have to do with pregnancy, parenting, and child delivery. What was it with today? He was going to be a Dad, that he couldn't deny, but it seemed to be following him. Not that he minded, although some of the news stories/reports scared him a little….Hereditary disease, addictive tendencies, extra fingers, extra toes, the list went on and on. He needed to talk to Lindsay. Put some of his fears at ease. Maybe day dream a little about the comfort he felt through that dream.

_._

_._

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_._

_._

"Will you marry me?" Where had that come from. Talk about a Freudian slip. He hadn't even told her he loved her yet, and here he is proposing, no wonder she said no. Oh and she had a donut in her hand. No wonder she walked away. Stupid Messer, real stupid.

He just wanted to know about her. He wanted to put his mind at rest. Sure his family had a thing for smoking, but all but two had been able to quit, and well, 20/20 knew how to scare future parents. But that dream came into the forefront of his mind. He just saw her as his wife, a ring on her finger, and a smile on her face.

He continued to walk for a short while longer opting to take the long way back to the lab to wrap his mind around his impulsiveness. "Hopefully this doesn't ruin anything."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Shit. Stella knew. They had to come clean about the pregnancy and soon, or the lab gossip would get the better of both of them, and that IS NOT the best way for a boss to find out that two of his employees would be having a child together, thus complicating the work situation all the more. She had to see Danny, they had to talk to Mac. She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text over to Danny. "Meet outside, we need to talk."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Receiving the text he frowned slightly. She wanted to talk, what about? He looked toward the elevator and saw Lindsay slip in then out of view. Sighing, he hit print and sent her a quick text back. "Be down in a few, need to drop off some results."

Danny found Stella in the break room grabbing a cup of coffee, she smiled when she saw him and almost dribbled her coffee.

"Stel, got some results for ya." He said handing over the folder. "Nothin, new but covering all bases."

"Alright great." She smirked a knowing smile.

"Okay, we'll I'm gonna take a breather, need anything call." He said bouncing on his feet.

"Yea, thanks Danny." He turned to leave when Stella piped up again. "Oh, Dan, congratulations."

"What?" he nervously laughed as he walked back over to Stella and away from the door.

"A nervous and pregnant girlfriend isn't always the most subtle." Stella smiled, then hugged Danny. Congrats Daddy." She whispered. When the hug broke he couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Stel." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "uh, we haven't told Mac yet, so could you…"

"No worries Danny. Go find Lindsay."

"How'd you kn.."

"I'm Stella. Go." With that Danny gave a slight grin and headed toward the elevator….god Lindsay had been waiting for a good 5 minutes.

When he finally made it outside he didn't see her anywhere. "Linds where are you?" he muttered under his breath.

"To your left." Came a familiar voice. Glancing left and then over his shoulder he saw Lindsay walking out of the small juice bar with two plastic cups filled with an orangey smoothie.

"Let me guess, cravings again."

"Yes, but this time it's mango, just go with it." Lindsay smiled as she handed a cup to him.

"As long as it doesn't get repulsive." He smiled as he followed her out into the busy street then into a small pocket park down the street. They sat down on the edge of a small water wall.

"I hope it doesn't get repulsive." She scrunched. "My sister was all about the white chocolate followed by pickles. It was just wrong. I had to leave the room."

"Well, just so ya know, don't kill me if at some point I have to gag." He joked. Thank god his earlier proposal didn't make anything weird between them.

"You gagged at pineapple on a pizza and ended up eating most of it."

"Yea, yea, yea." He shook his head…that pineapple pizza was the new buffalo burger. "So…..Stella knows." Danny said watching for Lindsay's reaction. She choked on her mango smoothie. "Yea I know." He laughed as he patted her back. "You okay now?" he asked making sure she had recovered from mango on the lungs.

"Yea, and Danny, I'm so so sorry. It was just the trace lab was out of methanol, and I needed it, and there was a flammable, and hazardous label on it, and the cabinet was full of other toxic and poisonous chemicals, and I was worried and she came by for some results and she's the lab safety officer thing and I asked her, but I used the stupid completely transparent I have a friend line and she knows." She rambled out at the speed of light.

"Whoa, slow down Linds. It's okay. She caught me off guard for a second, but, we have an idea as to how the rest of the team will take the news."

"I'm sorry I wanted to tell you before she got to you, but…."

"It's Stella. Linds, there is no way around that woman."

"Hah, yea but, Danny we need to tell Mac soon."

"Yea we do." Danny sighed.

"When? I mean, timing is everything right?"

"Yea, yea it is. Sorry if I didn't have the best of it, but…"

"Dan, I know. So, what do you think?"

"I think, we have Stella keep her mouth shut for a few days until this case wraps up. Maybe he'll take it better when we're not in the middle of a case."

"Yea okay." Lindsay sighed as she leaned her head onto Danny's shoulder.

"How?"

"How? Well, he likes you better so how bout you tell him and I'll cower in a corner."

"He does not like me better, I just haven't screwed up as much."

"Nice Linds."

"Truth, I waded through tiger dung, and lube for the man….and I haven't locked myself in a panic room."

"You had to bring that up?"

"Uh yea."

"Whatever sweetheart, just so you know, I've done my fair share of dumpster diving."

"Yea whatever. Until you've gone through 2 days worth of tiger shit I beat you."

"Keep telling yourself that Babe."

"Will do sir."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

It had been bugging him all day. Yesterday he had seemed so fine with it, but now…now he couldn't get that 'No' out of his head. Every time he looked at her that day he heard no. He had to know, he had to know before they told Mac. So on the way to his office before they both took off for the night he had to ask her. He had to put his mind at ease.

"So….you gonna tell me why you won't marry me?"

There it was the reason he had been so weird all day. She told him no. In all honesty, she couldn't sleep last night wondering if she should have just gone with her heart and leapt into his arms with a yes…but she listened to her head…would he really be asking if it wasn't for the baby??

"I didn't mean I won't, I just think it's the wrong time."

"Wrong time. Wrong time? Or the Wrong guy?"

There it was, Danny Messer, rejection, not feeling wanted, feeling like he wasn't good enough. That was the Danny that really caught her attention 2 years ago, a Danny she really hadn't seen since Louie left. He made his peace with his brother, but that didn't mean that the hurt wasn't still there. And now, another person that he loved, well hopefully loved, he hadn't even said it yet, had rejected him it was just, a lot for the poor guy to take.

That wrong guy line made her stop in her tracks and just stare at his back for a second. How could he think that? Really? His insecurities were making themselves known. God she loved him, and loved the fact that his guard was finally being let down. She knew, she knew that her insecurities about him leaving probably escalated his own, but this had nothing to do with him being the wrong guy….seriously he was the right guy. The right guy so much it hurt to know she helped cause this.

"Danny." She sighed catching up to him and stopping him just outside Mac's office. "I know I've thrown a lot at you, and we're both feeling really overwhelmed but I want whatever we do next to be for the right reasons." She said watching for a reaction. Seeing some uncertainty she continued. "Well, wouldn't you rather walk down the aisle than be pushed?"

"Of course."

"Good cause listen, I'm not going anywhere, and I know you're not going anywhere either." She said rubbing his now crossed forearms with both of her tiny hands. "Okay, but this isn't just about you and I anymore. So, let's just take baby steps. Okay?"

"Okay. Sure." He said glancing back towards Mac's office. This was nerve racking. But he knew what he had to say. He had admitted it to himself, but had never voiced the emotion. "Look, before we go inside, I just want to tell you one more thing, okay?" he said turning his attention fully back to the woman in front of him. "I just want you to know…………………that I love you."

Her smile made his heart melt.

"I love you too Danny." She said softly as she stepped closer to him. God did he want to kiss her, but they were still in the lab, and that was a no go of sorts. So he gently reassuringly squeezed her upper arms before leading her into Mac's office…..this was it. He held the door open for her as they came in the back door to Mac's central office.

"Hey Mac, do you have a minute?"

"Yea, Linds, Danny, what's up?"

"Um, we have some news." Lindsay started looking at Danny for reassurance then back to Mac. Um….We're a…I'm…. I'm pregnant." She said as she played with her hands.

Mac looked surprised, that was something he definitely was not expecting when they had entered. He pushed himself up from his chair and walked toward the young couple. "You're pregnant?" he asked again, a rhetorical question of course. They wouldn't have been there if she wasn't.

He stopped right in front of Lindsay. Smiling. He put an arm around Lindsay and pulled her into a hug. He was happy for them. Lindsay's face split into a 1000-watt smile. His approval was something the both of them had always seeked, one of the things that made the competitive nature of their relationship so strong in the beginning.

Hugging him back it was like a father or an uncle hugging his daughter or favorite niece. The hug half broke as Mac reached for Danny. Cupping the side of his head he pulled Danny in for a hug as well. Lindsay backed off and watched the two men, who she knew held a very close father-son relationship.

"Congrats Daddy, you deserve her." Mac whispered softly into Danny's ear, so softly that even Lindsay could not have heard it. The hug broke and they both looked back at Mac.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you two." He said watching as Danny pulled Lindsay close to his side, slinging his arm around her waist.

"So we're good?" Danny asked, almost in disbelief, he seriously thought they were going to get more of a talking to than just congratulations.

"For now, you both know to keep personal stuff out of the lab as much as possible, and well granted a lot more people will know about the two of you, you can handle yourselves. Lindsay, make sure you stay away from certain chemicals, you'll know which, ask for assistance if necessary, and I'll get maternity leave papers started."

"Thanks Mac." Lindsay smiled.

"Not a problem Lindsay. When are you due anyway?"

"Mid-may." She smiled as she glanced down at the bulge that was starting to show.

"So you'll take off around the end of April. Earlier if you need the time."

"Okay."

"Good, now you two get out of here. You're off, you shouldn't be hanging around this place. Go be happy." He shooed them out of the office. Actually, take tomorrow too, I'll call you if I need you."

"Thanks Mac." Danny said as his hand moved to the small of Lindsay's back and he directed her out of the room.

"Night Mac."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Stella saw Danny and Lindsay leave Mac's office, and rushed over.

"Can I hug you now?" Stella asked as she pulled Lindsay into a hug. "I am so happy for you sweetheart."

"Thanks Stel." Lindsay smiled as Stella let go and then pulled Danny into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Now go home." She said, to the pair. "Danny take care of this girl. Carrying your kid can't be easy." She said as she playfully smacked Danny in the arm.

"Ouch Stel."

"Go."

"Okay, okay, we're going, know when we're not wanted." Danny said holding up his arms in surrender then leading Lindsay toward the locker room.

"Messer, I'd throw a shoe at you if you didn't have Lindsay with you." Stella shouted with a laugh. All she got back was a wave. A yea, you'd do that wave.

Chuckling she entered Mac's office. He had a smile on his face, something that was a rarity, but was becoming all the more common. "So, a baby Messer." Stella said plopping down onto one of the couches in Mac's office.

"You knew?"

"Yesterday, Lindsay is a little transparent when she's worried."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Mac, ever the gossip, but yea, no they asked me to keep it to myself until they talked to you."

"This is good for them." Mac smiled at Stella.

"A baby is good for anyone." Stella laughed, "Well, maybe not high school girls but, Danny and Lindsay, yea. It's good for them."

"Glad I made her leave Bozeman."

"Bullshit, you did not see Danny Messer falling for her when you brought her here."

"Stel, I had it pegged the minute he first called her Montana."

"You're full of yourself you know that Mac?"

"Comes with the office." He smirked then swiveling to look out the window at the New York sky line.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Danny ushered Lindsay into a taxi and they headed back to her place. His hand resting on her knee. Rubbing up and down her leg in the 25 minute drive to her small queens apartment.

"I think I'm gonna hop in the shower." Lindsay said as she shook the cab out of her hair.

"Yea, okay. I'll see what I can do for dinner." Danny said as he pecked her on the lips then tapped her butt in the general direction of the bathroom. "Go shower, you stink."

"Real nice Danny, and you wonder why I said no."

"Don't start with that Monroe, you know you'll marry me sooner or later." Danny laughed as he watched her turn around and glare at him as she got to the bathroom door. They stared eachother down for a second before they each cracked a grin.

"Yea Messer, just don't let that thought go to your head." She said with a wink as she slipped into the bathroom.

She didn't say no that time, Danny thought with a smirk. He headed into the kitchen area of the great room in search of a quick fix for dinner……chicken, ground beef, spaghetti, macaroni….yea, nothing sounded great for dinner. Lindsay was the pregnant one…..she should pick.

He walked towards the bathroom and knocked ever so slightly. "Linds, what do you want for dinner?"

"WHAT?" came Lindsay's shout over the running water of the shower.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"DANNY, I CAN'T HEAR YOU." She called again.

"WHAT DO YOU, oh this is stupid." He said as he opened the door and walked into the bathroom. Steam encased him as he stepped into the very pink bathroom. "What do you want for dinner babe."

"I thought you were gonna figure that out, and you can come in by the way."

"Thanks wise ass, but, I can't decide, you're the one with cravings, what do you feel like?"

"I don't know, what do we have?"

"chicken, beef, pasta, um..."

"beef…as in burger…cheese, cheese burger?"

"AH, you want the famous Danny burger."

"Do we have potatoes?" Lindsay said peeking out from behind the white shower curtain.

"Yea why?"

"I think you know why." She smiled

"Fries?" Danny asked already knowing the answer.

"Uh yea." She laughed as she caught his eyes moving from her face down to the part of her chest that showed. Water glistening on the wet skin. "Messer, my face is up here." She laughed

"Yea, well, a boyfriend is allowed to admire the girlfriend." Danny chuckled as he was caught. God was she beautiful.

"Well does boyfriend want to join girlfriend in the shower?" God so beautiful. He would jump in that shower in a second, but it was slippery, and dangerous, and that was too important. He was going to make love to her tonight, but it would be in the safety of her bed, it would be slow and tender and perfect not in a shower where slipping and falling and the eventual running out of hot water could be an issue. It was good that way, but not for tonight.

"Heh, as tempting as that is; we really shouldn't."

"You sure."

"Unfortunately yea." Danny sighed as he stepped closer to the shower, cupped her face and kissed passionately. His hands slipped into her wet tendrils as she wrapped her arms around each of his biceps letting the shower curtain go and pulling herself closer to him without leaving the tube.

"Um, seriously you're not gonna hop in here?" she nodded to the inside of the shower as they pulled apart for air.

"I'm going to make dinner, and you get comfy, stretchy pants, you're gonna need them after this meal."

"You're gonna make me fat aren't you? Gonna take every little craving to the extreme."

"Consider it a pregnancy perk." He winked as he stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

15 minutes later, as Danny was throwing in another batch of homemade french-fries into the pot as he heard the tv click on and 'I'll be there for you', ring through the apartment. He smirked to himself. She was a F.R.I.E.N.D.S. fan through and through. Geeze, it was even her ringtone for awhile….though now it only rang for her girlfriend Jenna. The first time he heard it he almost cried he laughed so hard.

.

.

.

_****Flashback****_

_Danny and Lindsay had returned to the lab to go through some more of the evidence on the Kinsey murder. They both ended up in AV. Danny working on the IPOD, Lindsay working on the surveillance video. It was a pleasant quiet, just the tapping of the mouse and keys, when a sudden sound broke through…_

_'SO no one told you life was gonna be this way clap, clap, clap, your job's a joke you're broke, your love life is DOAit's like you're always stuck in second gear, when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but I'll be there for youwhen the rain starts to fall, I'll be there for you like I been there before, I'll be there for you cause you're there for me too.'_

_It was Lindsay's cell phone. Jenna must have changed it sometime last night after she had fallen asleep. Lindsay had had a particularly hard night what with a trying case, a good deal of crap from Danny, and the fact that her boyfriend and her parted ways due to the distance. They sat around bashing men, eating ice cream and watching friends reruns like they did all through college whenever something went wrong._

_'Jenna you changed my ringtone?!' Lindsay demanded slash laughed as she answered picking up her cell phone as Jenna Cell scrolled across the screen._

_'Only for me. Special, just for us.'_

_'Whatever, what can I do for ya?'_

_'What time do you get done tonight?'_

_'Sometime around 8, why?'_

_'Ok, we are going out. Think phase two'_

_'Okay, we ARE NOT getting drunk and going to a strip club.' Lindsay laughed into the phone. The drunk and strip club peaked Danny's interest. He hid a smirk and continued to work through the ipod's information._

_'Okay, not the strip club, but that's what we always did at school, and I'm off tonight, and lets go out.'_

_'Alright, I'm in, but not just like old times, I'm not picking you up at 4 in the morning from some random guys house.'_

_'THAT WAS ONCE!' Jenna shouted in a known teasing voice. Lindsay laughed_

_'I know but it's still worth mentioning. Alright Jen, I have to get back to work see you tonight.'_

_'Bye babe.' Jenna hung up, as did Lindsay. She went back to her work. Danny looked over his shoulder. She wasn't on the phone anymore. He was done with the ipod, so he figured he would figure out just how far she was on the video._

_'So Monroe, is your love life really DOA?' Danny asked with his usual Messer grin. Lindsay wished just wished she could wipe it right off._

_'As much as yours is Messer.' She said without taking her eyes off the video._

_'Ouch, aright Montana, so how you doing on the video?'_

_'Ok, this girl hasn't been id-ed as a resident of the building.' Lindsay said as a young woman walks onto the screen. 'And here she is in the lobby the same time as Jason Kinsey.' She said glancing over at Danny who was concentrating on the screen._

_'She looks nervous playing with her jewelry.' Danny observed._

_'Could be nerves, but it looks more like flirting. See how she's holding her head, how she looks at him. She wants him to look at her.' Lindsay said as she leaned over to make her point not taking her eyes off the monitor, not even realizing she was leaning in at all. Danny took the hint and glanced at her before turning back to the screen as to not get caught gawking at the new girl…_

_****end flashback***_

.

.

.

Who would thought they would go from that to this. Back then he scoffed at the very idea of falling in love, of getting married; even the thought of having a kid never entered his mind. Really he always knew it could be a possibility, but more as a drunken mistake that he would end up paying child support for. Sure he had joked about not having kids with Hawkes…they were too expensive, that's what he said during the fisherman's murder. That seals it…yea that seal was torn open by the girl from Montana. He was torn from his revelation by the sound of Lindsay's voice.

"Hah, figures."

"What figures?" Danny asked as he handed her a plate and a glass of milk. Before grabbing his own food and taking a seat next to her.

"That this episode would be on today of all days."

"Which episode?" Danny asked. He and Lindsay had spent several rainy days over the summer watching her DVD's.

"The one where Rachel tells…"

"The one where Rachel tells what?" he asked as he took a whooping bite out of his burger. Lindsay had just put another fry into her mouth so she nodded to the television.

_"….okay, okay, you know what, if you want to we can do it one more time…I mean I'd be okay with that, you know I have some time right now.'……'okay can I talk now?'…….'Sure.'……'okay, I'm pregnant.' Ross went quiet and all weird. 'Ross, Ross, okay whenever you're ready……and you're the father by the way……'_"

"Okay, I handled the news better than that."

"Sure ya did Dan." Lindsay said patting his knee then snuggling up into his side as he had his arm draped across the top of her couch.

_"I don't understand, uh how this happened uh we used a condom.'…..'I know, I know but condoms only work what 97% of the time.'….'Wha…what? WHAT? WELL THEY SHOULD PUT THAT ON THE BOX'…'They do.'….'No they DON'T'………………………'Well they should put it in HUGE BLACK LETTERS.'……'Ross, come on, let's just forget about the condoms.'….'Well I may as well have!"_

"Yea, we did we even use a condom that night?" Danny asked thinking back a few months.

"Possibly, honestly Danny, I can't even pin point conception."

"Well, the kiddo here is due in May, so conception would be in what August?"

"Yea, so it coulda been I don't know, the radiation case?"

"um hmm, p.s. that was a very good night, Miss Monroe."

"I like to think so." Lindsay smirked as she remembered her forwardness, followed by an intense night. They had to have gone at it at least 3 times, all different locations, all over the apartment they were currently sitting in.

"So the baby coulda been conceived on this couch."

"Possibly." Lindsay shrugged as she turned her attention back to the rerun and Joey pulling out a roll of condoms from his pocket.

"Good god, carry enough condoms?" Danny laughed

"It's Joey. He needs them."

"That so." Danny said looking at his girlfriend

"If I bumped into him at a coffee shop I'd do him." That statement caught his attention.

"What's that now?"

"Come on, you can't tell me that man is not amazing." Lindsay said gesturing toward the TV.

"Eh." Was Danny's sole reply…seriously, he was kinda jealous of a fictional character.

"Eh? The man is a stud."

"EH."

"Yea, yea, Messer you are the only man for me." Lindsay laughed as pushed him back and moved to straddle his lap. She kissed him with fervor. "So tiger, what do you say we recreate conception."

"Meh, why not." Danny shrugged and then smiled. "Maybe in slow motion." Danny said as he turned onto his side trapping Lindsay between him and the back of the couch as he slowed the pace down. Slowing the movement of their dueling tongues, dragging their kisses out longer, making them that much more sensual. He was going to make sure she knew just how much he loved her.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, real life keeps taking over, eh. But yea, hope you all enjoyed. The flashback was something I wrote awhile ago. It takes place during early season 2. I think it was the second case Danny and Lindsay worked together. As for the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Well it's a great show, and overlaps fun!!!

**Disclaimer 2:** I don't own friends, they are the property of nbc. =) though Joey and I could put some of those condoms to work..hee hee. Have a good one.


	7. FF, H, and R2J

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the dreamings of my imagination. All characters belong to CBS.

**A/N:** Here we go again!!! FYI, time issues again. =/ Since the show isn't very good with exact dates, so I know Forbidden Fruit aired BEFORE the Holidays, but I see it as an after New Years episode. Just go with it. Please =) Oh and for those of you that asked for a follow up to _Staten Island Christmas_….I kinda see it as taking place between chapters 6 and 7. Just a thought, really, it's my favorite story so far….. and well I can tie it in…so sue me….well don't I don't have any money. =) Enjoy.

* * *

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Forbidden Fruit**

The familiar ringing of his cell phone roused Danny from his sleep. Becoming only slightly coherent he rolled onto his back and away from the form of the sleeping Lindsay he was currently curled around. He reached over to the side table and fished around till his hand closed around the device. Glancing at it he noticed the time 4 am. God he had to love being on call. Picking up to dispatch he got the location of a possible homicide.

Groaning he rolled back onto his side and curled back around Lindsay. His arm draped over her, his thumb lightly stroking her now more pronounced baby bump, as he made the slightest attempt to wake up before leaving the warmth and comfort of the bed.

Lindsay let out a slight groan as she twisted out of sleep and turned to Danny, hugging him as best as her new belly would allow. "You have to go in?" she questioned through a yawn as she wiggled closer into Danny's body, looking for the extra body heat.

"Yea." Danny sighed as he kissed her forehead and ran his hand up and down her lower back.

"MMMM." She sighed as she drifted off to sleep again. It killed Danny to get up. This right here was what heaven must feel like. The air of the room was chilly as the January night dictated the temperature of his apartment, but he and Lindsay lay warm tangled together under a couple down comforters.

With another groan, Danny untangled himself from Lindsay, and pushed himself up and out of the bed with the now usual creeks and pops that came with age and his active childhood. Cracking a little more as he stretched Danny then headed to the shower, something had to wake him up and fast.

No more than 5 minutes past before Danny reentered the bedroom dressed and ready to head out. He stifled a chuckle as he glanced at the bed…5 minutes and Lindsay had completely rolled herself up in the covers and was now sprawled out diagonally on the bed. Her head had drifted from her pillow to Danny's, but her body, for the most part remained where it had been before he left.

He grabbed his badge and cell phone from the night stand. Then leaned over and placed a kiss to Lindsay's lips, she looked to perfect, he had to kiss her.

Her eyes fluttered open for a second, taking in her surroundings before she smiled and kissed him back softly. "You leaving?"

"Yea, I got called in." he explained smoothing out some of her sleep tousled hair.

"Mmmm-k. Be careful." She yawned.

"I will be, go back to sleep, babe, I'll see ya in a few hours." He said kissing her goodbye one more time before rubbing his hand over his growing child and leaving the room.

This kinda stuff was completely new to him, but he liked it, never in his dreams did he really see himself in this domesticated type of relationship, but he had to admit he liked it.

Grabbing his coat he smiled as he brushed past Lindsay's coat and a few sweaters she had here for when the drafts of the old building chilled the apartment. She was moving in slowly but surely. He hadn't come out and asked her yet, but her stuff was making its way into his apartment…his place was bigger, it was closer to work, closer to her OB's, and it was just more lived in. They spent more time here now than at her place, and when the baby came it would only be more convenient, not to mention cheaper, to share one apartment than two.

He kept thinking about bringing it up, but he always chickened out. And now that she was showing, it just seemed all the more real….they were going to be parents. They were going to be parents; they loved each other; why not live together? He was going to ask her, he had to ask her, he just couldn't get the nerve up to do it…must be latent effects from a rejected proposal…..maybe. No, not really, they moved past that. This was, this was just wording….he had to word it a way she couldn't say no.

Noticing that he had been staring at the same white sweater for a few minutes he shook himself from his daze, grabbed his keys and left the apartment….he still had a whole train ride to wake up, and time to think this over before switching his mind solely over to the case at hand.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Lindsay woke up to winter sunlight creeping through the blinds and dancing on her eyelids. What a way to wake up she thought as she stretched then sunk back into the bed. Onto Danny's pillow that still smelt like him. _ How did I wind up here?_ Glancing at the clock she let out a sigh of relief. She felt well rested and it was only 7:24 am, she still had an hour and a half before she had to leave for work.

Deciding to relax just a little longer before starting to get ready and head into the lab she stretched again before dropping her hand and rubbing her swollen belly. She smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted into a pre waking bliss when she felt a tiny flutter under her hand.

Her eyes darted opened as she sat up slightly and looked at her belly. "Did you just kick me?" She asked in a state of disbelief. She felt the flutter again. "Oh wow." She smiled as she moved her hand to feel it again. That was strange. Feeling the baby kick as an expectant mother was a whole new feeling.

Where was Danny? Shoot, he got called in. "Sweetie." She said to her baby now rubbing her bump more affectionately. "I know you'll probably be doing that a lot in the coming months, but please, please, do it again in a few hours for Daddy."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The baby hadn't kicked again. Nothing, not another tiny flutter all day. Lindsay sat at a desk in the bull pen waiting for Danny to grab his stuff. She was twirling and swaying in the swivel chair. Looking down at her maternal form she laughed. "Seriously honey, you're not even born yet, and you're not listening to me. Oh you are so going to be a Daddy's kid aren't you?"

"Talking to yourself?" Sheldon asked as he walked into the room

"No, the baby." Lindsay smiled "She doesn't listen."

"She?" He asked with raised eye brows?

"Or he? Seriously do all men get scared shitless by the thoughts of a girl?"

"No, just wondered if you knew."

"No, it's just a feeling." Lindsay shrugged.

"So she doesn't listen?" He asked with a smile as he placed a hand on the bump before taking a seat across from her.

"I think she kicked earlier, and hasn't since."

"Well, it's still early; I can tell you by the end, you'll be begging her to stop." He smirked.

"Oh no, not you too." Danny begged as he walked in to the room.

"What's that man?"

"The she stuff." Danny informed

"Lindsay started it."

"Nice Hawkes, blame the pregnant woman." Lindsay laughed

"No doubt about that Doc." Danny smiled as he squatted down next to Lindsay and laid a hand just below her belly button. "Still nothing kiddo?"

"Not yet, sorry Dan." Lindsay sighed

"Okay, well, Linds, you ready to take off." Danny asked dragging his attention away from her belly and to her eyes.

"Been ready." She said grabbing his offered hand as he helped her up.

"See ya tomorrow." Hawkes nodded in farewell.

"Night Doc."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"So your place or mine tonight." Danny asked as he flagged down a cab.

"Yours." Lindsay yawned. This constant exhaustion stuff was getting old. "Oh shit, wait I don't have any clean clothes." She said jumping slightly as the cab came to a stop as they headed in the direction of Danny's place.

"We can do a load when we get back." He said rubbing her upper arm. Lindsay let her head slip down onto Danny's shoulder again as she closed her eyes for a moment.

……………………………………………………………………......................................................…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You know, if you moved in we wouldn't have to worry about this, or do laundry quite as often." Danny said as he folded a t-shirt that just came out of the dryer.

"What." Lindsay asked as she walked to the closet where Danny's washer and dryer were hidden. Danny glanced up and smiled at the sight before him. Lindsay was clad in one of his old baggy gray t-shirts that fit a little more snugly around her tummy, a pair of his blue plaid boxers, and stockinged feet. She had a pint of Cherry Garcia Ice Cream in her hand and a spoon hanging loosely out the side of her mouth.

"I said…if you moved in, we wouldn't have to worry about this as much." He said standing up from his crouching position and walking over to her.

"You want me to move in?" She asked as she removed the spoon from her mouth and pointing it ever so slightly at Danny. He couldn't help but smile, she was too adorable.

"Yea, Linds, move in here, I mean technically we are already what a quarter of the way there." He smiled nodding his head toward her stack of laundry.

"Funny. But are you sure?"

"Linds, I love you, we're here most of the time as it is, and with the kid on the way……I mean raising a kid costs what $150 grand and have to get two of everything and.."

"Danny, you're rambling." Lindsay smiled

"Sorry."

"So that's what the Suze Ormand comment was about earlier, Adam getting to you?"

"Yes, no, oh, I don't know. Linds, if we are going to do this thing together, than let's really do it together, move in, permanently, please?"

Lindsay chuckled a little as she walked over to Danny and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Dan, I'd love to move in here, permanently, as you put it." She said with a smile as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently and sensually.

Danny wound one arm around her waist and pulled her closer as his other hand went to cup the side of her face, prepared to deepen the kiss when she smiled and pulled away. Grasping his hand she directed it to her belly just to the side of her belly button as another little flutter occurred.

Danny looked down at his hand then back at her and let out a huge smile. "Wow."

"Yea, I think someone else is happy about this too." Lindsay laughed as she stepped closer and hugged Danny tightly.

"Ey kiddo, welcome home." He whispered before kissing Lindsay again. Yes, this was the life. He was a family man now. His Ma would be proud, her little boy was finally growing up.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Help**

"So Danno, when are you and Linds tyin the knot?" Flack asked as he watched Danny load the last of the evidence into the trunk.

"We're not." Danny breathed out as he gave the trunk a good shove closed.

"Really, thought you two would be all old fashioned about this shit."

"This shit? Flack when have Lindsay or I ever given you the traditional couple vibe?" Danny laughed as he plopped into the passenger seat.

"I guess I always saw Lindsay as the girl next door pretty in pink kinda wedding ya know."

"You want me to have the suckiest honeymoon alive?"

"What?"

"That movie, the bride had got her you know on the wedding day."

"Damn Messer, digging into the chick flicks are we?"

"I'm living with a woman, it happens."

"Ah, ok, if you say so." Flack said nodding his head in the most sarcastic way possible. "So seriously no marriage?"

"Nah, not yet."

"How's your ma taking that?"

"Calls me a putz, tells me to grab her while I still have a chance, oh and I think I get a rosary a night dedicated solely to me and my 'sins.'"

"Well at least you're blessed."

"Always on the bright side there Don?"

"Yea just a bit."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Hey Linds." Danny greeted his girlfriend as he walked into the break room and poured himself a coffee.

He didn't get a response right away so he called her again. "Linds, you alright there."

"huh, oh hey Danny, what's going on?"

"I don't know, you seemed pretty zoned in on that tea bag"

"Yea, just thinking is all."

"About?"

"You know I'm back on bug duty." Lindsay said snapping out of her trance all the more.

"What? Is that what you were thinking about."

"Yes, no, well half." Lindsay waved it off. "I'm back on freaking bug duty. I mean I don't mind doing it but ever since YOU made me eat those damn spiders I'm the go to bug girl."

"Hey, I remember LOSING $5 to Mac because you ate them."

"Well that's your own fault." She laughed.

"Well, dido sweetheart." He smirked. "You brought this on yourself."

"I'm still blaming it on you."

"I have a feeling I'll be hearing that a lot." Danny laughed as he placed a hand on her bump. "How you doing kiddo?" he asked as he rubbed tight circles.

"Is kicking me nonstop now." Lindsay winced as she felt a slight twinge to her right side. Danny moved his hand to follow the kick. "Seriously sweetie, kick me one more time." She warned. Danny chuckled when he felt another flutter.

"Gonna have to work on that Linds." He laughed. The kid wouldn't listen to his ma. She shot him a simple death glare.

"Yea, we'll see if you can play bad cop when your wound around this munchkin's little finger." She laughed as the baby kicked again.

"You're gonna be a trouble maker aren't you kiddo?" Danny questioned with the lopsided Messer grin as the baby kicked again.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Rush to Judgment  
**

"You okay Linds?" Danny asked as he plopped down on the couch and patted her thigh to get her attention. Lindsay was completely zoned in on yet another rerun of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. although the look in her eyes told him she didn't even register what was going on with the sitcom.

"Just thinking." She sighed as she slouched into his body.

"That a good thing or a bad thing."

"Middle. I don't know, I just, I saw myself in that man's wife."

"You see yourself as a wife?"

"No, well, in the future, but it was something she said, about him being a normal guy."

"and….?"

"Oh this is silly, come-on, we have to get ready. We have to meet Sid and his wife in an hour." She said trying to get up.

"Not so fast Monroe." Danny joked grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down onto the couch.

"Dannnnnnnnnny."

"No whining, now what did she say?"

"It was about him always missing their anniversary and then trying to make it up to her two days later with a bouquet of white roses."

"And you foresee me missing your birthday for the rest of our lives?"

"Maybe."

"Well, believe me when I say I'll be around with white roses if I do."

"I'm more partial to daisies." Lindsay shrugged.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said kissing the side of her head.

"So you plan on missing my birthdays?"

"No, not at all, February"

"March."

"March 29th." He grinned

"You did that on purpose."

"Nothing gets by you does it?" Danny smirked.

"Nope, neither does the time, now come on, get up we need to get to Jersey for dinner."

"Ugh, a whole night of Sid? Really?"

"You're the one who accepted his invitation."

"Yea, but I was just being polite." Danny groaned

"Oh, please, you enjoy his stories, and admit it, that wife of his can cook."

"True."

"Plus, they miss the company, they're empty nesters now. Now get up cowboy, and put on something presentable please." She said as she pushed herself up. As she walked down toward the bedroom and away from Danny she pulled her extra baggy t-shirt up and off, disposing of it as she passed the hamper and headed for the closet to pick out something to wear.

Danny had watched her retreating form the entire time.

"Jesus Lindsay." Danny groaned as he pushed himself up to follow her into the bedroom. "You're giving me another reason to hang out here all night."

"Yea, Messer, not happening until after your kid and I are fed." Lindsay said tossing him a blue button up from the closet. He caught it and swiftly shrugged it on. "Besides, you may pick up some new moves from Sid tonight at dinner." Lindsay laughed as she let a green spaghetti strapped tunic dress fall over the white long sleeved shirt and leggings she had put on.

"Linds, never ever, bring up Sid's sex life again, I beg of you." Danny choked out as he laughed.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sid and his wife, Lisa, were big on company. Always had been. Granted Sid spent his days and some nights working with dead bodies, having live, breathing people around was something that made them both happy.

They had two girls; however they both flitted off to schools outside of the 5 burrows. The oldest took off to the University of Illinois say she needed to be away. She needed to spread her wings. The baby, although still needing to get out on her own, still wanted her parents nearby, therefore she only ventured as far as Penn State.

They had always opened up their home to friends and coworkers. Mac had spent a few holidays with the Hammerback's after Claire died: Sid threatened to withhold autopsy results if he spent another holiday alone. The old M.E. Marty Pino and his wife spent many Sundays with the family. When Stella needed a safe place after the Frankie incident she went to Lisa for comfort. One Christmas break Sid tried to set up his oldest with Adam, however she scoffed his antsy qualities, and he found her more than a little uptight. The youngest though….well time may tell there. =) Lindsay had been dragged home with Sid a couple of times because he 'could see the homesickness in her eyes, and needed a good family meal.' Even Danny regularly and Hawkes would visit quite often, mostly because of well they were invited and who could turn down good, not to mention free, food.

Tonight was a collection of Sid, Lisa, Danny, Lindsay, and Sheldon. Dinner had been another amazing creation ala Lisa Hammerback, well: a roast ham and all the fixings, she was testing out some new recipes for the Hammerback Easter feast. There were carrots, potatoes, and jellos, to name a few.

Stuffed and needing to relax they retreated to the living room and slumped in chairs and sofas while sipping coffee and talking. Danny and Lindsay had sat in a love seat, Danny's arm draped over her shoulder, his other hand placed on her protruding belly. Hawkes was in the chair perpendicular to them with Lisa leaning on the arm of the chair talking to Danny and Lindsay, pretty much sharing stories as to when the girls were growing up.

"…So here I am folding laundry, mostly sock you know, curling them tossing them into the basket. When I finish I look down at the basket, only a few of my socks are together: Beth goes and grabs another pair of socks, rips them apart talks to them and then tosses them away before grabbing another pair."

"You telling them how the first conversation Beth ever had was with a pair of socks?" Sid laughed as he walked into the room with a tray of coffees and a large plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. The room chuckled as Sid handed out the treats. "You know Lis, if you really want to scare them, tell em about Rachel and the shopping cart."

"Oh please don't." Lindsay begged through a laugh. "I'm scared enough as it is."

"Well," Sid started, he was gonna tell the story, it was one of his favorite stories. "Here we are, a small growing family, Rachel, was about 2, and we had taken her out of the cart to put the bagged groceries in. Well, little Rach decided she wanted back in. So she pushes the back part of the cart up and tries to climb in. We don't see her doing this, and she is half way in when the trap falls over her head and traps her by the neck in the cart."

"Oh god." Lindsay gasps. Danny and Hawkes just laugh. Lindsay and Lisa shot the guys each a glare. Lindsay takes space into consideration and whacks Danny upside the head. "Danny, seriously."

"The girl doesn't even make a sound so I go to pick her up so we can head out to the car and all I can see is her little tush, and a pair of swinging legs. She hadn't made a sound. Her Lisa is freaking out, I mean the girl is breathing and all, but we had to call the fire department to cut her out." Sid finished laughing. "Framed the newspaper article, hung it in her nursery."

"Yea, all I wanted to do was forget that day, and what do you do, you make it impossible to forget." Lisa scoffed.

"Oh, more to look forward to." Lindsay laughed. "If I don't hear enough from his mother about his antics as a kid, now I have to worry about this too." Lindsay said gesturing to Danny.

"Hey Linds, newsflash: you were a trouble maker too, I remember something about a sling shot."

"Oh you two are in for a world of trouble." Sheldon said wiping his eyes of the laughter tears. "P.S. once the kid is mobile, I'll get ya a leash."

"My child will not be a leash kid." Danny declared.

"You say that now, just wait until they start running off after any little thing they find entertaining." Lisa informed.

"Oh speaking of entertaining." Sid said jumping up and running to the hallway closet to grab a newspaper wrapped box. "Saw this on the way home and I couldn't not get it for you guys." He said handing it over to Lindsay.

She glanced at Danny and then at Sid. "Sid, you shouldn't have."

"Yea, well I wanted to, just open it."

Danny and Lindsay tore the paper away to find a brand new Mr. Potatohead. They both let out a laugh.

"Seriously Sid you shouldn't have." Danny said looking at the toy. "Depending on how you look at this it could be very morbid." He said raising an eyebrow.

"So I was a little obsessed." He shrugged, "It's not like I was some comic book nerd."

"HEY!" both Danny and Lindsay responded in unison.

......................................................………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Exhausted and full, Danny and Lindsay stumbled into the apartment later in a food coma. Danny walked straight to the bed room and stripped down to a wife beater and sweat pants as Lindsay went into the room that currently housed the pool table, soon to be baby's room. And placed the first addition to the baby collection onto the pool table. Looking at the lone Mr. Potatohead box on the pool table got her thinking: they really needed to get started with the shopping. The baby would be here in 4.5 months.

Danny came up behind her and wrapped her up in his arms. "Now where has that mind gone to?" he whispered into her neck

"What are we going to do with the pool table?"

"Guess sell it." He said looking at it fondly.

"What. Why?"

"What else would we do with it, seriously, storage in this city is expensive, and we could use that money on a crib or somethin."

"But, it's THE pool table." She said running her hand along it.

"I know." He said as he started to kiss and nip at her neck again. "You know……..we could use it one more time." He huskily whispered into her ear.

"MMMM, now that's an idea." Lindsay moaned as she sunk into Danny's body and let pleasure take over her.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

* * *

**A/N 2:** so I pulled a little point of no return into here, but info is info, that's why I wait to write some of these. Anyway, I hope you liked, I let my mind go with Sid's family, I kinda see his wife as an old verison of Phoebe Buffay, hence the Lisa name. =) and idk, I just see Sid giving them a Mr. Potatohead!


	8. SNT, TPO, NGD

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, no copy right infringement is intended, just allowing others into my imagination.

**A/N:** thank you all for reading. It makes me happy to see that you guys are following this story. As for all those concerned: I have no intention of selling the pool table. None what so ever. It might not reappear for awhile, but it will, eventually. =)

.

* * *

.

**She's not There**

.

.

Lindsay was making her way through the morgue to see Sid, the sex trafficking case had just wrapped up and she was chasing leads on a case that had gone cold a few days ago, and wanted to run some stuff by him.

She found him just as Deputy Inspector Whitford was ushering the Russian girl out of the room. Sid looked distraught. Upset. Whatever that girl had said; it got to him.

"Sid, you okay?"

"Yea Linds, I'm fine." He said trying to control his emotions "What can I do for you bumpkin?"

"Sid." She said sternly.

"What."

"I have a father, I have uncles, I have brother-in-laws, I'm making my boyfriend a Daddy …I know you guys, what's up?" She asked with a slight smile.

"It's nothing it's just that daughters shouldn't have to bury their fathers. I just can't help but think about my girls."

"So call them." Lindsay said through a slight smile

"I can't, they have their own lives, they don't need to hear from Dad." Sid said.

"Sid, as a daughter, I can tell you, a surprise call from Pops, it's welcomed. Especially with a dad like you."

"Creepy?"

"In some ways, but overall pretty cool. You got the glasses to prove it." She smiled as she pulled Sid into the best hug she could muster with the baby growing in her belly. "Call them, hey even go visit them, Beth is what a day trip? Just as a hint though: good food."

"Thanks Linds, someone is gonna be a good Mommy."

"Well thank you back." She smiled as she stepped away.

"So what was the real reason you came down here? I mean it wasn't just to comfort an old M.E."

"And, how would you know?"

"I'm just that good."

"Sure you are, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about the Williamson murder from last week." She said holding up a manila folder.

"Shoot."

.

.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

.

.

Danny stood in the hallway between washroom and autopsy watching his girlfriend comfort a friend. He was mesmerized. She was perfect. He watched as they got into details on a case before tearing his eyes away from Lindsay and left the morgue before he was caught gawking at his girlfriend while on city time.

Only he was caught by Sid, looking up from the file he spotted Danny through the glass walls nodded and waved him in. Lindsay looked back over her shoulder. Her face lit up when she saw Danny. Sure he'd been around all day, but the fact that Sid caught him looking at them, at her no less made things so much better. Danny wasn't one to stare down any random attractive woman, actually Lindsay noticed some women more than he did, mostly because they were staring at him, them, whatever.

"Hey, I thought you, Flack, and Adam would be gone by now." She said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nah, had to see you first. And we have an extra ticket, so I was coming to see if Sid was free for a night of angry toothless men hitting each other with sticks."

"Ranger game?"

"Yea, you interested?"

"Could be a good time." Sid smirked. "Just let me call the misses." He said as he turned towards the land line to call home.

"That was nice." Lindsay said intertwining her fingers with his.

"Yea well he has us over enough, and the guy is a hoot at sporting events, that thing last May about straying away from organized sports: lying through his teeth."

"Ha, good to know."

"So what are your plans for tonight?" He asked his girlfriend, this was going to be one of the first nights in awhile that they would be spending the evening apart that didn't involve work.

"Um me and some friends are gonna go out for dinner and then a movie." She smiled. She hadn't had a night out with her girlfriends in awhile.

"Lisa says I'm good to go." Sid bounced back in with his jacket.

"Alright Sid, let's get going." The group headed toward the elevator then descended down into the lobby where the rest of the group was waiting.

"See ya later Linds." Danny said as he kissed her goodnight. "See ya later."

.

.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

.

.

Later that night Danny slightly intoxicated entered the apartment as quietly as possible. It was late and he half expected to find all but one of the hall lights off and Lindsay asleep in the bed, curled up in all the blankets, forcing him to pull a fleece from the closet.

But instead he found her curled up on the couch, a sweatshirt material blanket from her college draped over her, and 'The Breakup' playing in the background. She must have fallen asleep soon after it started because they were currently in the middle of the movie, and Lindsay was out. He quietly locked the door, and then moved to the bedroom to pull back the covers.

Coming back to the living room he crouched down next to Lindsay and softly nudged her awake with a push to her button nose. She woke rubbing her nose, then noticing her company smiled at Danny.

"Hey, the rangers, win?"

"Yea they did babe." He said with a soft kiss. "How were your friends?"

"Good, their envious."

"Why's that?"

"We went to see 'He's just not that into you', and babe, you're kinda into me, unlike the jerks some of them are dating." She smiled and kissed him again. "Mmmm, you had rum." Lindsay said pressing her lips together and savoring the taste for a second.

"Yea, sorry babe, is that okay?"

"More than okay. Just because I have to lay off doesn't mean you have to."

Danny rubbed her tummy where his baby slept. "Well, soon enough you can join us again….then again, we'll have a little one running around, we won't have time to go out."

"Going out will be over rated after this kid is born." She smiled. "God, our lives are gonna change." She laughed

"Linds, sweetheart, our lives have already changed and he's not even here yet."

"He?"

"What you call the baby she, and I can't call it he?"

"You want a boy?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling it's a boy, really, I just want this kid to get more of your looks."

"Yea me too." Lindsay said in a dead serious voice.

"What!"

"Ha, you should see your face honey." Lindsay laughed as she pushed herself up into a sitting position so Danny could take a seat next to her…well really so she could cuddle up to him.

"You're a riot Montana."

"I know."

"Ego trip Monroe?"

"I've been learning from you Messer." She said cuddling closer to him and placing a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Well then, I taught you well." He said as he placed a kiss to her forehead and they started to watch the movie until they both drifted off to sleep.

.

.

* * *

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Party's Over**

.

.

"Danny what are you doing back here?" Lindsay asked as Danny came back into the apartment, having been called in about an hour ago.

"I got the flu." He groaned as he flopped down onto the loveseat

"Oh Dan, really? Blue Flu?" She said wiping her hands with a dish towel as she had just finished doing some dishes.

"I wasn't going to. I swear Linds, but my uncle called me." He said his head dropping, looking into his lap, almost ashamed, he should be processing right now. Lindsay seeing him beat himself up sat down next to him. He wouldn't look at her, so she placed a hand on leg her thumb drawing circles on his knee. "Linds, I know I should be there, I mean look at you."

"Look at me Danny? I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, bigger now thanks to you." He let out a slight smile at that. Yea year of the ox and all, the kid was getting big, almost too big for her tiny frame and she still had another 3 months to go.

"You know what I mean, her you are carrying my kid, and I'm ditching work. What'll happen if I get suspended or better yet fired."

"Then you can play Mr. Mom." She shrugged. "Danny, you take after your mom, and I know I've only met her a handful of times, and well, you stand on principle."

"I have 3 uncles on the force, then a father and brother that played for the other team, I'm in the middle ground here."

"Yea, and Danny, you spent how many years on the force before switching over to the lab? You don't have to explain yourself to me. You do what you have to do."

"Stella's disappointed in me, Hawkes is in disbelief, god only knows about Mac, and Adam, I'm sure he's in the field now."

"He wants more field work. And Dan, like I said, you stand on principle, that's one of the things I love about you, you're passionate, you actually believe in things. Don't start changing that, you won't be you." She said squeezing his hand, "now come on, lets get to bed, I have to be at work early tomorrow." She said pulling him up and in the general direction of the bedroom.

.

.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

.

.

"You feeling better Babe?" Lindsay asked as she came into the apartment with a bag of groceries. Which Danny immediately jumped up and grabbed from her.

"Linds, what are you doing?" They had food; they had gone shopping just the other day. Looking in the bag he got even more confused. "Linds what is this stuff?"

"Just this and that."

"It's all junk snack food."

"Yea, now get dressed, we're going to cheer Adam up."

"What, what happened?"

"Tough case, apparently the Deputy Mayor wasn't the greatest dad, and his son took a liking to Adam, to many resemblances, you know, his dad was"

"Yea his dad was a jack ass, alright, what are we doing?"

"Well, Stella mentioned him playing guitar hero and grabbing a slice, she's meeting us there with pizza."

"Does this mean I have ta let him win?"

"No, but give him a fighting chance." Lindsay smiled as she ducked out of her work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a plain gray t-shirt, then slipped into a pair of keds. "Come on Messer, I'm hungry and she's picking up Rays." Lindsay said as she flung a bag over her shoulder as Danny threw on his own t-shirt, grabbed his wallet, keys, and the grocery bag.

"Well Lindsay, you have several cans of frosting in this bag if you need it on the ride." He said as they made their way downstairs.

.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

.

"What are you guys doing here?" Adam asked as he opened the door to find two of his friends standing there with a bag of groceries.

"Cheering you up man." Danny said as he tossed the bag to Adam.

"Frosting, Doritos, Cheetoes, m&m's, Twizzlers, Oreo's, Salsa… this is sounding like one of your cravings Linds." Adam teased as he let them into his apartment.

"Or just about anything you've talked about or taken out of the vending machine at work." Lindsay laughed

"So guitar hero?" Danny said clapping his hands together and plopping down on Adam's uber macho long black leather couch.

"What, how'd you…" Adam got cut off by another knock at the door. "Stella, I should known." He smiled as he took the pile of pizza boxes she offered.

"Sid will be here with the soda in a few."

"Seconds." Sid said coming up behind her and handing Stella a 12 pack. As he shuffled the sodas. "Let's get this shindig started."

.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

.

A few hours later the pizza had been finished and the snacks were scattered, beers were gone and soda was being consumed. Adam and Danny were both up on their feet staring at the television with intensity as their hands went a mile a minute keeping up with the latest song. "Don't even think about it Messer, you're not winning this time!"

"Yea, keep thinking that, choke. Choke!"

"You guys are on the same team!" Stella shouted from her seat on the floor.

"In theory." Danny said as he star powered.

"No! Fuck you Messer!" Adam said as he started strumming as accurately as he possibly could, star powering himself.

"Ah ha, suck it Ross." Danny exclaimed as the song finished and scores were revealed. Damn that was close, and Danny was actually trying to win. Adam slumped into the spot next to Lindsay on the couch.

"Sorry Messer, my mom told me not to put small things in my mouth." There was a series of oooooooooooohs and whistles as a look of complete shock registered on Danny's face.

"Ouch, but ah, take a look at my girlfriend, then we'll talk." Danny smirked as patted Lindsay's belly before sitting on the floor resting against Lindsay's knees.

"Hey, don't bring me into this." Lindsay said wiping away tears from laughing so hard at Adam's last comment.

"Test tube baby." Adam said as shifted, she's a scientist, didn't want to hurt your feelings.

"Seriously. Guys!" Lindsay laughed. "Oh."

"What?" Adam asked dropping the subject and turning his attention to his friend, as did her boyfriend, he craned his head to watch her for a minute, she was smiling.

Lindsay grabbed Adam's hand and placed it on her tummy where the baby just kicked.

"Wow. Someone's strong." Adam smiled

"Someone thinks Uncle Adam is a hoot."

"Or just really enjoys picking on me." Danny said looking over at Lindsay and Adam.

"Aw, picking on Daddy is half the fun." Stella laughed. "Ain't that right Sid?"

"Oh yea, I remember this one time, Lisa and the girls decided to slip laxatives into my..."

"SID!" they all called telling him to stop.

"What, they wanted to keep me home for the day?"

"To hear those kinda stories?" Danny asked raising his eyebrows with a smile.

"Don't get smart Messer, she'll leave you."

"Again back to me!" Lindsay laughed

"Linds ya had to know it was coming. You're dating Messer, it comes with the territory." Adam Joked.

"Yea the only one who gets more gall is anyone Flack is dating, and yea he stopped introducing them to us for some reason." Stella piped in. "Where is he anyway?"

"I think he might have had a date tonight."

"WHAT!?" the entire room asked Danny.

"Babe, what do you know that we don't?" Lindsay asked

"Can't say."

"Oh come on Dan, you can't bring something like that up and not finish it." Stella said in an annoyed voice.

"Actually I can, by the way how's the fireman?"

"Oh, that guy from when your place burned?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh huh."

"Oh yum."

"Linds, babe, I'm right here." Danny said

"Yea so, what's your point."

"Alright, I'm gonna head home before these two get at each other's throats again." Sid said as he pushed himself up and headed home for the night.

"Yea we should get going too." Danny said as he helped Lindsay stand, "Work tomorrow should be great."

"You going in or you gonna have the blue flu again?" Adam asked

"I'm going in, I was bored stiff today. I took one day off, my ma's family has to be happy for that, but I got a family to support and cannot risk this job again."

"What about your ma's family?"

"A grandfather, 3 uncles, 2 cousins, all on the force." Danny sighed

"Wow, and here I always thought you came from some kinda mob-ish family." Adam observed

"Yea two bad eggs spoil the bunch huh. It's like I'm not even linked to the De Luca family."

"Well Messer, you get to create your own." Adam said.

"Yea, well, the night was to make you feel better Ross, did it work?"

"Yea Dan, I think it did. I'll beat you next time."

"Keep practicing bud." Danny said with a friendly punch to the chest.

"Ouch." He said rubbing the place of impact.

"Cupcake."

.

.

* * *

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

* * *

**.**

**.**

**No Good Deed**

.

.

Danny sat slumped on a stool at the counter to his kitchen, his head was in his hands as he read the newspaper.

Lindsay walked into find him that way, he didn't even seem to take notion that she was back from picking up the Chinese food. Placing it on the coffee table she walked up behind him and encircled his waste with her arms. He had been tense all day, and for what reason she really didn't know.

He was fine while reading to the baby, and then somewhere after that he just stiffened up. Was it the crappy weather? A crappy day? A call from his brother? What? She just didn't know.

Danny stiffened for a second before breathing in the scent of her and relaxing into her form, feeling his child kick against his lower back.

"Dan, what's up?" she whispered in his ear as she rubbed his stomach, and upper thigh.

"I really don't know Linds." He sighed as he turned in his seat coming face to face with her. His one hand wrapped around her waist and the other massaged her tummy where the baby was kicking.

She started rubbing his shoulders. "Well, we got food here, we can see about changing that mood shall we?" she said tugging his arm and leading him to the sofa.

.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

.

The food was gone, the tv was on and Danny's mood hadn't changed. He got angry with commercials and kept changing channels, he couldn't pin point it. He just wasn't in a good mood, he even snapped a little at Adam, and man he could have made fun of him like crazy for that buzzard impression, but he just didn't.

"That's it." Lindsay exclaimed tossing an empty take out container onto the coffee table.

"What?"

"I can't take this mood anymore." She said as she got up then pushed him all the way back to the couch before situating herself on his lap.

"Linds, what are you doing?"

"The one thing I know always brightens your mood." She whispered into his ear as she started to undo his belt, and then unfastened his pants.

Getting up she yanked the pants down, took off her own clothes, and straddled his lap once more.

"Linds, seriously, you don't have to." Danny moaned as she started to stroke him to life.

"I know, but I want to, and well you can't say no to me." She smirked as she leaned in and kissed him fiercely. "Now get over it, and help me with this itch I need scratched." … … … … … …

.

.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

.

.

"So now can you tell me what that mood was about?" Lindsay asked coming into the bedroom as she dried her hair a towel after her shower. Danny lay sprawled out on the bed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank reading the comic from earlier

"Your dad called the office earlier, and I answered." He sighed as he dropped the book on the nightstand.

"Oh?"

"Are you going home?" he asked

"I was thinking about visiting before the baby is due. But nothing is set in stone yet, why?" she asked as she hung the towel up then crawled into bed and cuddled up next to him.

"He doesn't like me." He said draping an arm around her t-shirt clad form.

"He will, but you are the man that knocked his little girl up, he's not gonna like you until after he meets you. No matter how much I tell him about you."

"He liked me before."

"Yea, before, when you were just the guy who flew out to Montana to support me, that saved me from dying in a speeding train, not the guy who had me crying for a month and a half then well you know." She said gesturing to the baby.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Making you cry?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Danny." Lindsay said as she pulled the covers over her lap.

"So you're thinking of going back?" Danny said changing the subject; they had to get away from that past area. They talked about it; they moved on, they were in a better place now.

"Yea, for a week or so, see my mom, my sisters, my dad. My mom can't get off work till the baby is born so, this way she can see me like this." She said playing with her snooze button of a belly button she now had.

"So when would you leave?"

"The doctor said I'd be good up until about a week into the 8th month. So I'd have to leave in 2 weeks or so and be back by the 15th of April."

"Okay."

"Okay? Are you okay with it?" she asked as she played with his dog tags.

"I will be, just be sure to come back to me, oh and try and get your dad to like me, or at least not kill me."

"I'll try my best." She said and kissed him again. "Mmm, so where were we?" She asked as the kiss broke and she gestured to the book on the side of the bed.

Danny let out a smirk and grabbed the book, flipping open to where they had been interrupted earlier. He scooted down the bed so his head was near the middle of her belly and he started to read again.

"Hey there kiddo." He said kissing the tummy. "Let's continue shall we? Okay, 'Stop where you are' that's flash saying that. And right beside him is the green lantern, he's looking all rough, and tough, and green, 'surrender or we'll be forced to take action.'"… … … … …

.

.

* * *

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

* * *

.

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. More to come, and a NEW EPISODE on WEDNESDAY! YAY!!!!


	9. Green Piece

.

**Disclaimer:** again nothing is mine, just imagination at work

.

* * *

****Green Piece****

.

.

Mac thought he was gonna be a good father, that thought alone put a smile on his face. He was scared, that was for damn sure, but lately, everybody was putting their faith in him. It was odd. But for the first time in a long time there was this sense of peace around his life.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" Lindsay asked looking up from the folder she was reading as Danny walked into the bull pen.

"Do I need a reason?"

"I guess not." She shrugged dropping the case folder on her desk. "You ready to head home?"

"Definitely."

"Help me up?" She asked smiling up at him extending her arm.

"What are you going to do without me for two weeks?" He asked pulling her up.

"Stay sitting."

"Linds, you don't have the ability to sit still for that long."

"What!? I can sit still." She proclaimed as she adjusted her shirt and picked up her jacket.

"Sure, you can." Danny said taking her jacket from her and helping it on. "You're worse than a 4 year old."

"No I'm not."

"Sound like one too."

"Shut it."

"Okay, okay, no need to get hormonal on me."

"I'm not." She said with a smile. "And even if I was you only have yourself to blame."

"I know, I know." He smirked as he watched her start down the hallway slowly. "I love you, you know that?" He asked stopping her in her tracks.

"What's up Dan?"

"I'm just gonna miss you is all." He said as they made their way to the truck.

"I'll only be gone two weeks."

"Doesn't matter, two hours is two too long."

"Seriously, Dan, what's gotten into you, you're never this…this."

"I can be a jerk again if you want me to be." He smirked as they pulled out into traffic, "Just do me a favor, and don't just leave me a card this time."

"I think I can do that." She smiled grabbing his hand over the center consul. Danny started to play with the fingers of her left hand that had wrapped around his right. Subconsciously rubbing the base of her ring finger….a plan was in the works.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mmmm." Lindsay sighed as she broke away from Danny needing air. "Wow."

"Yea," Danny sighed leaning his forehead against hers. They were standing in the hallway where Danny had proposed again. Mac and Stella had left, giving the couple the time to just be together. "Kissing my wife is so much better than kissing a girlfriend."

"I can't believe we just did that!" she laughed. "I mean, I….I just….I love you so much." She said kissing him again then again.

"I love you too, now come on, let's get home, we have what 15 hours until you're flight."

"Marry me, than ship me off, I see how it is."

"Wait, no, No, NO, the way I see it, you marry me than leave me and take off on the honeymoon alone."

"Clever huh?"

"Alright you two, five minutes into the marriage and you're already bickering." Stella laughed as she and Mac walked back into the room.

"Stel, they've been at it since the moment they met, nothing's gonna change with the rings….technically the vows shoulda said I take thee to pick on and annoy until death parts us." Mac laughed

"Wow Mac made a joke, how 'bout that Montana!" Danny said draping his arm around the shoulders of his new wife.

"Aw, come on Dan, lately he's been a hoot." Stella said smacking Danny playfully. "Now come on, dinner's on us. What's good?"

"How about…." Lindsay started as she rubbed her tummy thinking (a little over dramatically) "…the waffle place a few blocks over."

"Linds, Stella and Mac are buying, you should be all for some lobster." Danny joked

"I would be but the baby just doesn't like shellfish."

"Really?" Stella asked.

"More like mommy doesn't like shellfish." Mac said with a knowing smile.

"You'll eat deep fried spiders, but you won't eat shellfish?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"They were DEEP FRIED…you couldn't even taste the spider under all that breading and grease." She laughed

"Ah-Ha! Mac, I want that $5 back." Danny declared to his boss.

"Sure then you can take care of the tip." Mac winked as they headed down the street towards the diner.

They rounded a corner and bumped into Flack, Hawkes, and Adam.

"You get married, and this is the best you can do Messer, I was waiting on an open bar." Flack joked.

"Now why'd I do that, so you cheap's could mooch some free booze off me?"

"Aw, come on now Flack, the bride wouldn't even be allowed to get blitzed at her own reception, and that's half the fun." Hawkes piped in

"Nice Sheldon!" Lindsay laughed "Just for that, the first time I'm good to go out after the baby's born, you can babysit, while I get blitzed: as you put it."

"You actually gonna trust him with the baby?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"He was a doctor." Lindsay said, claiming her case.

"For the dead." Adam added

"And the living." Hawkes declared

"But you quit." Adam added in again

"I changed profession."

"Same difference."

"Adam, buddy," Danny chimed in as a waitress took them to their table. "Stop while you're ahead, the man's a boxing fan."

"So, who won the pool anyway?" Adam asked changing the subject

"What pool?" Danny asked looking around the table.

"What pool, Dan? We just got married, what other pool would there be?" Lindsay laughed leaning her head on Danny's shoulder. "So….who won?"

"That would be Stella." Flack said as he threw a $20 in her direction. "Couldn't wait until after the kid got here could ya?" he said slumping back

"Hey, technically, I'm buying you dinner."

"Technically I'm paying you to buy me dinner."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Alright guys, we're gonna head home." Danny told the group as he helped a yawning Lindsay up from her seat about 2 hours later.

"Okay, bye you two, enjoy the wedding night." Flack said with a suggestive movement in his eyebrows.

"No doubting that." Lindsay winked back as Danny placed a hand on the small of her back and maneuvered her to the car outside.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"OOOOOOOOH, God. DANNNNNY!" Lindsay screamed before collapsing on top of Danny, panting both coming down from their high.

"Jesus Lindsay." Danny breathed out hugging her to him. "What am I gonna do without you for 2 weeks?"

"Go it alone." She giggled.

"Not what I meant sweetheart." He laughed as she rolled off of him.

"I know." She sighed cuddling into him. "Now, I don't want to go." She said into his chest before pecking him. "Was that your plan?"

"Not at all." He said pulling her closer to him, as close as he could given the baby between them. "Mac, just made me see the light."

"Oh."

"Linds, you are my Claire in so many ways, it's scary."

"I'm your Claire?" she said with a smile.

"I never saw this coming but, God I love you too much to not marry you."

"I love you too Danny." She said as she grabbed his left hand and ran her thumb over the ring she put there hours earlier. Slowly she started drifting off, before shooting bolt upright. "Shit, I have to pack."

"What, whoa, Linds, honey, calm down." Danny groaned as he sat up in bed. "You still have 10 ½ hours before your plane leaves." He said consulting his watch.

"I know, but you know me, I hate not being ready."

"I know, I know." He said getting up, pulling on a pair of boxers and helping her get a rolling suitcase down from the closet so she didn't hurt herself. "Easy Linds. I got it." He said coming up behind her.

"Thanks." She sighed sitting down on the bed for a moment. "I'm gonna miss you."

"You better." He laughed as he bent over and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Mmmm, my ma is gonna be pissed." He sighed as he felt her ringed hand cup his face.

"Why's that, we aren't living in sin anymore?" She chuckled

"But she wasn't there."

"Yea, neither were my folks, they'll get over it." She said scrunching up her nose a little bit. "I think this is the way it was supposed to happen."

"Yea?"

"Yea, the two people who brought us together, were the two people that were there."

"Brought us together?" He smirked

"Well Mac hired me, and Stella made me see the light when it came to you."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, the last time I was in Montana. Whenever I talked to her, it always came around to you. I still can't believe you came all the way out there for a day."

"Yea well, Stella was the reason behind that too." He smirked.

"What?" Lindsay asked as she started to pack maternity clothes neatly into the case.

"Well…"

.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

_Flashback…_

_Danny was on his way out, looking all spiffy in a suit he had a hearing he needed to attend, but was running a tad early. Stopping by the bull pen, to grab some stuff to work on while he waited to testify he spotted Stella deeply engrossed in an article she was reading on the comp.\_

"_What'd ya find Stel?" Danny asked gathering up some paperwork._

"_What, Danny nothing."_

"_Nothing my ass. You are too focused on that article." He said peering at Stella. She was caving. _

"_Alright, you and Lindsay are close right?"_

"_We're friends, she's kinda pulled away lately though, why?"_

"_Since October right?"_

"_Yea…" he said thinking back to the fateful conversation in the hall. He was still going to be her friend no matter how hard she pulled away. "What do you know?"_

"_ehhhh." She thought, "She hasn't told you, but….fine, you didn't hear or see this because of me." She said as she turned the computer screen so that Danny could read it._

"'_14-Year-Old Diner Massacre: Case Closed?'" Danny read, "'On May 18__th__, 1993 at a small diner just outside of Bozeman, 4 teenage girls were gun downed, leaving only one survivor, one witness. Now 14 years later, a suspect, Mr. Daniel Kateums, is on trial for those murders…' You have got to be shitting me Stel." Danny said in disbelief as he read on._

"_No, she witnessed her friends' murders, and I guess they caught him in Utah for something minor, and the feds got a match to the diner. They called her up in October. Didn't tell me until she broke down in autopsy in December."_

"_Uh, that explains a lot." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck "She went back to testify?" He asked_

"_Yea, she goes on the stand on Wednesday."_

"_Yea the trial starts tomorrow, it's gonna be a hell filled few days for her." Stella spoke her mind out loud._

"_Uh huh." Danny nodded along not really listening but going over in his head the small details that make sense now: the Henry Darius scene, the suicide girl, the mermaid, standing him up, so this was what she thought she put into her past, what she thought would never be solved, finding the guy would definitely throw her for a loop. "Speaking of testifying, I have a grand jury to get to." Danny said snapping two. She has two days until she has to sit in front of this monster. That did it: his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Lindsay and nothing else. _

.

..............................…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

.

_He was slowly losing his mind….he hadn't slept in 3 days. He was SEEING Lindsay in the halls, he was delusional, so his phone's screen showing 'LINDSAY' had to be just another hallucination._

"_Messer, you gonna answer that?" an annoyed lab tech called. Okay maybe it wasn't a hallucinataion. _

"_Messer." He said flipping it open._

"_Danny." A scared and quiet voice rang through the speaker._

"_Mon…Linds, what's wrong sweetheart?" he asked as he made his way to a quiet stairwell that nobody used._

"_Noth..nothing, I just, can you…can you help me take my mind off of what's going on out here?"_

"_Sure, just answer me this first though, are you okay?"_

"_Yea, I will be once this is over with, I need to finish testifying tomorrow. Oh shit." She said realizing she hadn't told Danny anything about the trial._

"_Okay, well, I know, you'll get through it, you're strong Montana, you'll be okay."_

"_You know?"_

"_A little, but that doesn't matter, now what do you want to know?"_

"_Something, anything, just bring me back to New York state of mind please."_

"_Okay, you like magic Miss Monroe?"_

.

_End flashback_

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

"That's how you knew about the trial!? Stella told you?"

"Yea." Danny said wincing a little."

"Well, I'm glad she did." She said zipping the case shut and pulling it to the corner. "You coming out there, it helped me put that part of my life in the past. You brought me to the present, the future." She smiled as she crawled back into bed and curling into her husband.

"Well the future looks good from here." He said adjusting so they were both comfy and patting her belly. "Two weeks?" he asked.

"Yea two weeks." She smiled. "You gonna be okay, or are ya going to spontaneously show up out there again?"

"If you need me, I'm on the next plane out." Danny said tiredly against her forehead before kissing it lightly. "Mac might not like it, but, you're more important."

"Aw," Lindsay yawned out. "dido." She slurred out before giving into sleep.

.

* * *

.

Danny woke up with a groan the next morning. He had to have had one of the best nights rest a man could ask for, but the thought of taking Lindsay to the airport in a handful of hours was almost too much to take. Sure it was only 2 weeks, it was only 14 days, not the biggest deal. But he did this to himself, marry a woman the night before she leaves, it's like some WWII story, marry a soldier the night before he ships out for war.

He took one long look at Lindsay's sleeping form, the rise and fall of her chest, the smile that graces her lips as she dreams. She was too beautiful to disturb.

God she might be in for a war back home. Her sisters were known to be vindictive selfish little bitches, and her dad: Danny could feel the dislike even with how many thousands of miles between them. Then again he had said it two days ago. If they had a little girl, no man would get close enough to her to get her pregnant. He'd hate the guy that knocked up his little girl too; he'd want to be there to walk her down the aisle, even if it was a Russian Wedding. Shit, when he meets Mr. Monroe he's in for a world of pain. Poor Lindsay, she's gonna have to explain the ring on her own. Granted he probably should too, eh, he had 3 weeks to tell his ma.

He untangled himself from her and softly padded his way into the kitchen to make her an omelet. Messer's famous.

Shit. Rikki. No he wasn't about to go back to that place. It was in the past. A new family had moved into that apartment. Geeze, a new family moved into this apartment, so much can change in a year.

Looking around the apartment it was true, it was no longer the bachelor pad it used to be. There was real furniture gracing the room. Odds and ends, canisters in the kitchen, there was actual food in the fridge, lamps that were more than a light bulb and a plain shade, paintings, and pictures of the two of them. The pool table had even been moved to a smaller side room, and was now almost invisible under all the baby products they had accumulated in the last 4 months. He had his work cut out for him while she was away. He had to paint the baby's room while she was away, paint fumes, he knew better than to do it while she was away. Move the pool table; assemble the crib, changing table, and dresser…there was work to be done.

He was deep in thought whipping up the 'Montana Omelet'. Just throwing in her favorite ingredients (and the baby's: somehow olives had to be added to every dish lately, this wasn't weird but some of her concoctions put Sid to shame) Thinking about life and how it had changed since Aiden had been fired, since he first grabbed her hand, held her close, since the first time she kissed him, slept with him, the first time she uttered those three not so little words to the moment she forgave him for what he still has not spoken about to anyone besides two strangers, to the moment he cornered her, the moment his life became his family.

Two slender arms wrapped around his waist and a bubbled belly pressed into his back pulled him out of his head for a minute. "Hello my husband." She whispered into his back, hugging him tighter.

"Hello my wife." He smiled leaning back to give her a good morning kiss.

"Mmmmm" she moaned as the kiss broke. "So what are you doing?"

"Well. I was going to make breakfast in bed, but seeing as you woke up…"

"You want me to go back to bed?" she asked as she moved to sit on the stools on the other side of the counter.

"Nah, I only get a few more hours with ya. Let's keep you awake." He said handing her a plate with her breakfast on it, leaning over the counter, kissing her, then going back to work on his own omelet. "Something wrong Linds?" he asked a few minutes later as he finished cooking his omelet. Lindsay hadn't even started on hers yet. She was just watching him.

"Just waiting on you." She said with a smile.

"Why?" he laughed taking a seat next to her, draping his left arm around the back of her chair.

"I wanted to have breakfast with you. That couldn't happen if I didn't wait." She shrugged while taking a bite.

"Bull, your brushing up on your manners sweetheart."

"What!? no I'm not!"

"Yea, uh huh, oh, just a reminder: take off your shoes before entering the house."

"Ha. Ha."

"I'm serious. Your dad hates me as it is, what's it gonna look like if you've lost all your manners Miss Monr…esser."

"That's gonna take some getting used to." She said with a smile.

"Nah, it'll be old news, you'll wanta divorce me halfway through delivery."

"Probably, this kid isn't getting any smaller." She groaned as she pushed herself up, and waddled over to the sink with her plate.

"Linds, I got it." Danny said jumping up and taking the dishes, "Go get ready." He instructed kissing her then patting her tush in the direction of the bathroom.

"2 months and you'll be joining me again."

"Isn't it an extra 3 tapped on?"

"You reading the books?" She smiled

"Maybe."

"Just because we can't, you know, doesn't mean you won't hop in there with me." She winked as she waddled the rest of the way in there.

"Yea, damn you woman." He said to himself shaking his head.

.

* * *

.

"Linds, you need to go." Danny said stepping away from Lindsay and the kiss.

"What, no, Dan." Lindsay said pulling him back to her, another deep kiss.

"It's only 2 weeks Lindsay."

"I don't care, I wasn't thinking about leaving you at the time, I was thinking about seeing my mom."

"Well, focus on your mom, and in the blink of an eye you'll be right back here with me." He said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, pushing the bangs out of her eyes.

"Come with me?" she said with sad eyes.

"I would, but Mac would skin me alive."

"Can you over work yourself so that he sends you home again?"

"Enjoy your parents Lindsay. I love you, I'll be here when you get back. The baby's room will be painted, the pool table will be gone, and the stuff will be put together, all ready for you and your maternity leave."

"Wait! What about the pool table? Where's it going?" she said panicking a little.

"My parents basement. Don't worry, it's not gone."

"So much for the extracurricular activities."

"We'll house sit." he said kissing her. "Or get a bigger place and take it back."

"I'll settle." She smiled.

"Figured as much." He said and kissed her again. "Mmmm, okay Linds, you really need to go through security."

"Don't we get some NYPD privileges?"

"I wish." He kissed her again and again. An mmmm hmmm from the security person, pulled them apart. "Alright Linds. I love you but, go. Call me when you land."

"You'll be at work."

"Then text me."

"Alright." She sighed. "I love you. Miss me."

"No doubting that Montana. No doubting that." He said as he watched her go through her the security check point.

.

* * *

**A/N:** have i mentioned thank you for reading, cause thank you. =) hope you enjoyed, if not, tell me, i'll work on it.


	10. Point of No Return

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all characters belong to CBS.

**A/N:** Don't know how I feel about this chapter, but here it is: a flashback and two phone conversations. =)

.

… … … … … … … … … …**Point of No Return**… … … … … … … … … …

.

_*Flashback: One year earlier… … …_

_Nothing was working. Why? Why doesn't he think? Danny couldn't get her out of his head. She loved him. She LOVED him. Why the hell should she love him? He was just…he was nothing compared to her. She deserved so much better. _

_She wouldn't return his personal calls to her home or cell, she walked away when he could see she was about to give in. Just a movie, she wanted it, she misses this…that: what they had. He could see it in her eyes, in her smile. Why was he such an incredible ass? Why, why did he have to sleep with that woman….twice! Damn it!_

_She was nothing compared to Lindsay, sure she was beautiful, but she wasn't Lindsay: her hair was too dark and smelt different, her touch was too soft, gone were the smoothed over calluses that came with Lindsay's country roots. Gone was the smell of her body, the sound of Lindsay's cries, and moans. Rikki, it just was so different. It was just wrong. Why had he not realized it before the act or even during the act? Why did he not realize Lindsay's feelings?_

_He couldn't return the gesture, he knew that. He cared for her, more than he has cared for any woman outside his mother. Actually he cared for Lindsay more than his mother. He wanted to be around her, he wasn't obligated to care for her, to love her. God, he could see himself loving her. It was so close, and here, here he was screwing it up. Again._

_Danny had decided to run the case off. He hated running, but in his job he had to be able to. Really it was chasing that he hated, running, running released steam. For an April night it was relatively nice out, shorts and a sweatshirt was fine. He'd been going on 2 miles when he felt his legs start to turn to jello. Deciding to cool off, and walk the last few blocks home he stopped by a local bodega (not THE bodega but one a few blocks up) to buy some water and a paper. On his way to the register he bumped into the man who had just finished paying._

"_Whoa, sorry." Danny apologized steadying his water from rolling off the paper._

"_Hey, that's okay." The man said looking up. That voice sounded familiar. "Messer?"_

"_Pino? How ya doin' buddy?" Danny said recognizing the former M.E. "It's been awhile."_

"_Yea, what, about a year and a half? So how's life Messer? Locked yourself in anymore panic rooms?"_

"_Yea, yea, yea. Right about now, I'd gladly take that panic room over the shit I'm in."_

"_Ouch, a hot room and a decaying body is better than what? Paper work?"_

"_Nah, someone I was close to died a few months back, and things have been building to the point where my girlfriend wants nothing to do with me. Or she wants to want nothing to do with me."_

"_Too bad, I'm in that boat too. Annabelle wants me to move out."_

"_Shit, that sucks, you're staying though?"_

"_I'm not about to leave the best thing in my life." Pino said with a slight smile._

"_Wish I was that smart." Danny said shaking his head then taking a swig of his water._

"_Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Danny Messer, fell for a woman. Weren't you one of those if it gets too difficult, ya move on kinda guys. WHAT, or better yet, WHO's got you converted?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Danny only smiled, well grinned. "Monroe? You hit that?"_

"_Hey." Danny exclaimed. Lindsay was not some random girlfriend to hit._

"_Sorry, but Lindsay, really? How'd you accomplish that?"_

"_You think she's too good for me too huh?" Danny asked with a smile. Yea she was too good for him, but he didn't care. He shoots for the moon, and she is his moon. "I ah, she's a, it just happened." He shrugged. _

"_How long you two together?"_

"_About 10 months."_

"_Seriously, woulda thought if you two did get together it woulda been earlier than that. I thought you were gonna jump her on one of the M.E. tables back in the day."_

"_That's disgusting Marty."_

"_Well, this one time, Annabelle and I…"_

"_You spent too much time with Sid, Pino." Danny said cutting him off._

"_Yea, thanks for cutting me off."_

"_Not a problem." _

"_Anyway, yea, always pictured Lindsay as a little bit of a high maintenance girlfriend, not your kinda thing."_

"_She's not, but she is the exact opposite of most of the girls I've ever been with."_

"_And you've been with your fair share." Pino wiggled his eyebrows._

"_No, not at all, geeze Pino, where did I get this player rap?"_

"_You know, I don't know…but you'll never beat mine."_

"_Don't intend to." Danny smirked._

"_So Lindsay's the ONE?"_

"_What?" He choked out a laugh. He hadn't talked to the guy in over 18 months and now this guy was asking a question he wouldn't even discuss with his ma. _

"_And there's your problem." Pino said patting Danny on the back. "Figure it out. See ya Messer." He waved as he took off down to the subway. _

_Danny walked the next four blocks thinking about what Pino had asked. Was Lindsay the one? The one…the one what? Well that was obvious. Could he see himself marrying her, living the rest of his life with her, having kids with her….that wasn't a place Danny was ready to go yet. He had never thought about it, he tried not to think about it. The thought of that kinda commitment seemed so big so daunting. Why couldn't they just live in the moment?_

_The last 10 months with Lindsay had been the best of his life. Well technically, the last 3 years, he had been a better person, and he blames that on Lindsay. After the Minhas shooting he knew he had to be a more controlled person, and it was working to an effect, but the minute SHE moved to New York, the minute she came into his life, he was in control, he took care of his jobs, of his friends, of his coworkers. He didn't fly off the handle, he kept his emotions in check, for the most part. _

_After that first kiss, he became all the more aware of his actions. She was different, she deserved someone better, someone she could rely on, and something changed. He wanted to be that guy. He wanted to be the guy she needs. He still wants to be that guy. The guy she wants, the guy she needs. Living in the moment is great, but looking a day ahead, a week ahead, a month ahead she as there. She was always there, he couldn't not see her there. Did that make her the ONE? _

_Uh, yea, more than any other girl he had ever been with. With them, he always saw an end. With her he could not foresee an end. That was until he made the biggest mistake of his life. Until in a moment of not thinking he slept with another woman. How Lindsay knew, he didn't know, he hadn't uttered the words to anyone, nor did he intend too, but Lindsay was….He needed to get her back, she was his forever. That was all he could think of, she belonged in his life and in more than just the lab. She needed to be a permanent figure in his apartment, or him in hers. _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …_End Flashback… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _

_.  
_

Danny was rounding the corner from the locker rooms past the elevators when he bumped into Pino. He knew he would be in the building. His wife just died, He would need to be questioned, He would have to identify his wife's corpse. He did not look good.

"Hey Marty, how you holding up?" Danny asked as he pushed the down elevator button, which Marty was also waiting for.

"Been better Danny." He said in a sorrow filled voice. "I mean it was Annabelle, she was my everything."

"I know." Danny said patting his ex-colleague on the shoulder. The elevator came and they got in. Pino still in a daze watched as Danny hit the button for an elevator, but a glint of something shiny caught his attention.

"You got married?" he asked.

"Danny glanced down at his ring and smiled. "Yea."

"To Lindsay?"

"Who else would I marry Pino?" he said with a light laugh. Danny knew how this loss worked. When his brother got beaten to a pulp, when Aiden died, when Ruben died, he focused on anything that wasn't THAT. Apparently for Pino it was his past work at the M.E.'s office, and the CSI's.

"Just didn't think she'd ever give in and marry you." He shrugged, the smallest hint of a smile peeking through for a second before his face fell again. "So when did you tie the knot?"

"Last week."

"Wow, no honeymoon huh?"

"Nah, we'll put that off for another time, too much going on in our lives right now." Danny sighed. Yea, work, work, a baby on the way, work, an apartment to ready for baby, work.

"She's the only one I haven't seen since stepping into this building." Marty noted

"Yea, you won't see her, she's in Montana, visiting her folks before the baby comes." Danny sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. God she'd only been gone a few days and he missed her like crazy.

"Baby?! She's pregnant?"

"What?" Danny asked not realizing what he had just said.

"You and Monroe are gonna have a baby?"

"Yea, due in two months." Danny smiled. His life had turned around in a year, but he sobered up quickly, Pino's fell apart completely.

"Seriously, congrats man." Marty said as sincerely as he could. It was probably the last thing he needed to hear. Here his wife had died, and Danny was almost gloating about having a baby. Granted it was Pino that brought up the wedding band, and his Lindsay preoccupied mind that let the baby line slip.

"Thanks Marty, and hey, I'm sorry about Annabelle."

"Thanks, and Messer, just as a word to the wise, cherish her." He said before walking out of the crime labs building.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

How incredibly stupid could he be!? How could he run after that perp? How did he go against all his better judgments and track the guy down. He didn't have to go into that warehouse, but he did.

Tossing his blood soaked shirt into the trash he made his way over to the sink, setting his phone and wallet down on the counter he turned on the water to wash off his hands.

They were caked with dried blood, and shaking, still shaking. Thinking back to when he was behind that cabinet he saw 4 lives flash before his eyes: His. Lindsay's. and their baby's. He saw a little girl without a Daddy to tie her shoes, and a little boy winning a baseball game without a Daddy to celebrate with. Those dents, those dents could have given way, that cabinet could have been less, Danny could be the one lying dead in the morgue.

Looking down at his still shaking hands he noticed the once shiny ring dulled and spattered with blood. No, that couldn't be there. He started scrubbing. Forget the blood under his nails or in the creases of his hands. That ring needed to be washed. It needed to be as pure as the day Lindsay slid it on his finger. This better not be a sign. This cannot be an omen. He scrubbed. Only paying attention to that ring until his phone sang from the spot beside him. _LINDSAY_. How did she know?

Slipping off the ring quickly and drying his hands he answered the phone. Hands still shaking, the adrenaline starting to wear off. "Hey Babe, How you feeling?" he panted out.

"I'm okay, the baby's been pretty active today." He could here her smile down the line, something that always made him calmer: the thought of a happy smiling Lindsay. The Lindsay that came to him when she first felt the baby kick, that smile could brighten up any day.

"How's things at the lab?"

"Same old, same old around here."

"Bullshit Messer." Lindsay said through the line. Danny heard a _'Lindsay Language!'_ in the distance.

"What?"

"Danny, that voice, it tells me something is wrong, that and the text from Mac via Hawkes to call you, tells me something is up."

"Linds…." He said as he resumed washing his hands.

"Danny, what's going on are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Danny." Lindsay warned "don't lie to me. Please."

"I'm, I a, Linds, I can't, not now, I just, I can't, I want to, but it's still"

"Whoa, calm down babe. I love you, just tell me what's going on."

"Uhhhhh." Danny let out a defeated sigh before slipping his ring back onto his hand then slumping onto one of the benches.

"Take it in parts, I'm listening."

"Annabelle Pino."

"Marty Pino's wife?"

"She's our case."

"Okay. And…"

"And I, I just, I.."

"You're taking the case to heart, I get that, I'd expect you to." Lindsay said softly through the line. "But there's more."

"Yea."

"You don't want to tell me." He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I can't, not yet, I need time to process it myself, it's still ongoing, and I don't want to upset you, and stress you out, that's not good for you, or the baby, and I just, I love you, and I"

"I get it Dan, but call me the minute you can talk about it." She cut him off

"Deal." He smiled.

"You okay?"

"Better now, thanks."

"Calmer?" she smiled.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just making sure. I don't have to worry about anything right?"

"No, you don't have to worry. Please don't worry."

"Alright, well, get back to work, and be safe."

"Yes dear." He laughed

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Okay bye Messer, I'll be waiting for that call tonight."

"The minute I get off, have fun with your parents."

"Will do."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye."

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

It was late by the time Danny finally made it home. He had lost any apatite he may have had that day, and still felt the cake of dried blood on his hands. He vouched to take another shower and thoroughly scrub his hands raw before calling Lindsay back that night. It was 1am. So 11 pm, Bozeman time. Calling her up he fell into the loveseat. The loveseat that fit them so perfectly together, lying back all he needed was Lindsay cuddled up into him and it would be perfect. The phone rang once then twice before she answered with a yawn.

"Danny?"

"Shit Linds, did I wake you up sweetheart?"

"Yes but that's a good thing, I fell asleep in a chair, a chair that's not that great for sleeping in."

"Why would you even fall asleep in it then."

"My dad put on the history channel."

"and you fell asleep."

"Well I can only watch so much on the modern marvels of farm equipment." She groaned.

"So much for my country girl."

"That's what you think. So, how was the rest of your day?"

"Already?"

"Yes…so, what's so big you didn't want to scare me earlier."

"I was caught in a shootout."

"Danny."

"I killed the guy."

"You're okay?"

"When you called earlier the shock and the adrenaline were wearing off."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." She laughed nervously. "My stomach flipped for a second, but that's nothing new. Been doing that for the last 7 months."

"Cute Linds."

"You did it to me."

"I know." He smiled.

"So, what happened with Pino?"

"You don't want to know." Danny said shaking his head

"Please, I'm bored out here, there is no crime, I've resorted to watching reruns of NYPD Blue."

"Your stomach may flip again."

"He didn't kill himself did he?"

"No, he killed others."

"What!?"

"You know Sid had to fire him, he was a big gambler and all that shit."

"Says the Giants jersey he never took off."

"Yea well, he started a drug lab to pay it off."

"What do you mean?"

"He made heroin Linds."

"No way."

"Yea, it gets better. It's not your normal run of the mill heroin."

"Is there such a thing?"

"Linds, he took drug ridden organs of addicts and puréed them back into reusable heroin."

"Well, at least he's recycling. The Purists must love him."

"Linds."

"Sorry, go on, I told you I'm bored out here."

"He took them from the lab while he worked here, but he's been killing them since he's been fired."

"And we never caught on, never caught him?"

"Yea, I don't know, I don't remember anyone other than the floater last week coming in, but his lab was stocked." Danny said thinking it over.

"Blame Jersey."

"Don't we always?"

"Huh, guess so." She smiled into the line. There was a brief pause. Several hours makes a difference, had he told her he was in the shootout earlier he would have said it wrong, scared her, now they were able to take it in stride.

"He didn't think you'd marry me." Danny said breaking the silence.

"Oh and why's that?"

"I bumped into him last year after the Gerard thing."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"So he knew…"

"I was trying to get you back into my life."

"So really he underestimated you."

"And my boys."

"Hah, Danny, I waddle because of you, there is nothing wrong with your 'boys.'"

"Mmm hmm, ohhh I miss you Linds." He said looking around the lonely apartment. Her stuff was there, but she wasn't.

"Miss you too Danny."

"Come home sooner?" He asked

"My dad would really kill you."

"How's he taking everything?"

"Well, since we last talked, he's been both ways on the subject."

"Really?"

"Eh, my mom is working on it. Got him excited about being a Grandpa, but I think he's still a little irked about not having a quote real wedding."

"Yea, my ma is there too." Danny sighed.

"Oh well."

"Hey, we can always do the big hoopla after the baby's born and everything has calmed down."

"Danny, first off, hoopla?"

"What, it's been a long day, my brain is tired."

"Okay, and second: I don't think things are gonna calm down after the kid is born."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, we can go all 'Fools Rush In'"

"You have an appointment out there next week right?"

"Yea, it's gonna be weird not having you there."

"Sorry sweetheart, I could still fly out there if ya need me."

"Save the money, It's just a little while longer."

"Sure it is."

"Love you Danny."

"Love you too Linds."

Hanging up he pushed himself up off of the couch and made his way to their room for bed. She'd been gone about a week, and yet the room still smelled of her, more so than any other room in the apartment. She'd be back soon enough. He could hold out till then, as long as her scent remained as long as humanly possible.

.

... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. . .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**.**

**A/N2:** So what'd ya think? =/ the next chapter may take a while to write, I have an idea as to what's involved but I'm hoping for at least a Lindsay mention in this week's ep to help out the muse a little bit… … … …


	11. Communication Breakdown

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…..

**A/N: **I'm taking a bit more creative license with this one….i hate it but I have to write, so what if we get names I'll revise….anyway off to Montana….

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

* * *

.

**Communication Breakdown**

.

Thunder boomed and water whipped at the window Lindsay's bed was situated against. She let out a groan and rolled over as she saw a flash of light from behind her eyelids. She loved storms really she did, but it woke her up at….9:30am….ok not so bad. She yawned and watched the rain for a few more seconds before the baby decided it was time for another trip to the potty.

After two attempts, a curse, and a 'God, I miss Danny' mumble she stood up and looked around. Nothing had changed much since she moved out after college. The room was still the same bright plum she and her friends had painted it back in sophomore year of high school the picture of the four of them, paint spattered in the room, still hung above the desk. She could still picture the four of them dancing around singing along to Donna Lewis's I love You always forever, covered in paint as a warm end of summer breeze blew through the room. Laughing about the boys they would end up marrying…back then it was the class president for Dana, the actor for Becca, the pitcher for Kelly, and the catcher for Lindsay (the squat, he had the nicest butt.) They caught up about their last summer. Kelly vowed to go away next summer: she couldn't spend another summer babysitting. They started school in a week, and we're just enjoying the last days of summer, preparing the room they would inevitably end up spending school nights talking in, and not doing--well putting off homework.

At the door to the bathroom from her room there were more framed pictures. Mostly of her and the girls, some with her college friends, then the one that caught her attention: one of her and Joey Hansen, the first heartbreak….why had that not been taken down…she could have sworn she took it down…she did take it down.

"Mom, be glad you're at school right now." Lindsay cursed as she sidetracked and grabbed a post-it off of the stack on her desk and stuck it over the picture. Her mom liked that boy, she liked the picture, '_Lindsay looks so much like a lady."_ Yea if only she knew that Lindsay lost **'**_**IT'**_that night. That he broke up with her a week later for Melanie Carter. That he was the reason she didn't have a real serious boyfriend again for another 3 years. That she burned that dress to break the bad boyfriend cycle. Ugh, She'd print off a picture of her and Danny and put it in there, right now she needed to pee.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Jim Monroe was sitting at the counter in the kitchen reading the paper when he heard a pair of stocking clad feet make their way down the stairs. Looking up he saw his middle child, Lindsay, slowly make her way down the stairs into the kitchen. She was wearing a t-shirt (that would have been way too big for her had she not been 7 months pregnant) and a pair of shorts.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty." He greeted her. It was near 10 am, late for anyone, but especially living on a farm. He was greeted by a grumble as she moved about the kitchen and retrieved a glass of orange juice.

"Morning Pumpkin, how'd you sleep?" he asked looking at her from over the top of his paper. Her back clearly read 'Messer: St. Joseph High School.' He hid a smile behind his newspaper, she was cute, she missed her new husband, yet she was at home in stocking feet, an extra big t-shirt, and rummaging in the fridge. Didn't think he'd see the day Lindsay fit that description.

"Okay, but she wouldn't stop kicking." Lindsay sighed placing the glass down, and sitting next to her dad to start going through the paper as well.

"Still think it's gonna be a girl?" He asked his daughter, glancing at her maternal form.

"Yes, Daddy, I swear, you and Danny would really-REALLY get along with this whole it's gonna be a boy thing."

"I don't know about that." He grumbled. He hadn't met this man yet. When his daughter first moved to New York he had received angry ranting calls that pertained to Messer, and his jerkiness. Now here she was in his shirt, with his kid, with his ring, missing him, talking about him. He sounded like an okay guy, okay…a great guy minus that whole guilt ridden 2 months that Lindsay would not elaborate on past that point.

When her mom asked her, Lindsay simply replied with a '_he was having a hard time, he felt guilty over a death of a kid, he just needed time, he didn't want her to see him hurt, and she didn't know how to be there. They moved past it. They learned from it. Drop the subject.'_

"Uh huh." Lindsay said sarcastically, "Uh huh, as in Mom _TOLD _me that after the trial when you saw that paper you _SAID_ that's a good guy to have in my life." Lindsay smiled.

"You and your mother talk too much." Her father grumbled.

"I talk to you just as much. And yes I still have a feeling it's going to be a girl."

"Even though both your sisters have had nothing but boys."

"I've always been different." Lindsay shrugged, "What? You don't want a granddaughter?" Lindsay asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'd love a granddaughter, I'd rather she not live 3,000 miles away, but that's another story."

"Dad-------seriously, you were the one pushing me to spread my wings and now you want to cage me up again??"

"More fresh air out here."

"Less to do, worse take out."

"Nothing beats a home cooked meal." He threw back

"You gonna cook for me?" Lindsay ended the back and forth ramble. "Yea, that's what I thought." She laughed.

"You promise that you're good out there?" He asked again. Yes, he wanted his daughter to have her own life. Yes, he wanted her to be able to leave behind the Girl that survived label. And yes, she did look happy, but still, New York was no place for a Montana girl.

"I'm more than good Daddy." She smiled. "You'll see when you and mom come out when the baby is born. So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked looking outside. It was pouring, thunder rumbled every so often and the sky lit up. There was no way her dad was going to be working today, not if he didn't have to, that's what ranch hands were for right.

"I don't know, what do you feel like? I need to go into town this afternoon if ya feel like joining. Your Ma is going to be stuck at school all night, something about meetings."

"Hmm, feel like a movie?" Lindsay asked as she perused the movie times in the paper.

"Depends, I'm not going to some chick flick."

"Wrong daughter Dad." Lindsay said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, right you're the firecracker. So what are we seeing?"

"I love you man?"

"That's the comedy?"

"Yea, Danny said he, Flack, and Adam went and saw it last week, that it was funny."

"Okay, but I'm warning you, it's a bad movie it's a strike against him." He laughed jollily.

"Yea dad, you liked wedding crashers, and forgetting sarah marshall, chances are you'll like this one too."

"If you say so pumpkin." He smirked getting up. "Come on sweetie, get dressed, we'll get lunch in town as well." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead then walking off to the den.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Admit it that was a good movie." Lindsay laughed as she finished off her lemonade from the show.

"Eh." He dad said with a grin.

"Eh? EH? I saw you wipe tears off your cheek you were laughing so hard." She grilled her father.

"Okay, it was a damn good movie." He said slinging his arm over her shoulders and pulling her towards him like he used to when she would goof off while at the shopping mall as a kid. "Let's get some real food in ya now, no more of this goobers and twizzlers, your ma, or your husband will kill me, that baby is gonna come out addicted to sugar."

"So, she's probably already addicted to Chinese takeout, and pizza." She said as they exited the theater and headed towards where a bulk of the restaurants in town were situated.

"Well then how about a…" he was cut off as he heard his name being called from down the street.

"Jimbo, how ya doing?" Stopping in their tracks Lindsay's dad turned around to see an old friend. And Lindsay took a deep breath….Kelly's dad. Jim took a few steps towards the man as Lindsay stayed in place behind her father hoping she didn't say the wrong thing, but this was a dad, it was different, it's not like it was her mom again.

"Hey Stuart, how ya doing?"

"Not bad man, haven't seen ya in town for awhile."

"Ey, no reason to come into town for more than a trip to the hardware store, for some reason Wendy won't let me do the grocery shopping." Jim snickered. He knew damn well why he couldn't do the grocery shopping…he was a bit of a junk food addict.

"Yea, yea, I gotcha there." Stuart said with a bright smile before glancing over Jim's shoulder to see who he was with. The rainy day had caused a haze over the town and his older age kept him from realizing immediately who it was. There was also the added fact that Lindsay and her sisters LOOKED like sisters, look-a-likes almost. "Gonna be a grandpa again?" he asked "Which of your girls do ya have with ya today?" he said with a nod to Lindsay.

Okay here goes nothing….her dad looked back with a reassuring smile. Lindsay had always been a little shy around her friends' parents after the diner attack. Taking a few steps Lindsay came up next to her father.

"Hey Mr. Lloyd." Lindsay smiled weakly.

"Lindsay!" he said flabbergasted to see her. "Holy cow, I didn't even know you were back in town, and gonna have a baby too, congratulations honey!" he said puling Lindsay into a hug.

"Yea." She laughed. "I got back into town a few days ago, I have a few weeks before I have to be back in New York."

"You like it out there in the big city?"Stuart asked

"Always have." She smiled back.

"Small town life boring you yet darling?"

"It's quieter." Lindsay nodded.

"It wasn't a few weeks ago, you heard about the explosion right?"

"Yea, heard about it, been there done that, don't want to be there again."

"What's that honey?" Mr. Lloyd asked, he had always been intrigued by her work,

"Oh about 2 years ago there was a bomber in New York, saying we weren't prepared for another attack, said it was a demonstration, I don't know, but yea I got blown a good 10 feet, my boss, and a friend were in the building, I was amazed they made it out alive, and then just last week we had a car bomb."

"Wow, and here I thought New York was getting safer."

"With my husband and I doing our jobs it is." She laughed.

"Husband, you got married too, weren't you the one who didn't want the whole wedding thing?" he asked thinking back to when his oldest daughter was alive and she and her friends had their marathon talks about growing up.

"I didn't, we went to city hall." She smiled, "So yea." She smiled.

"Were you there Jimbo?"he asked

"Nope. I pick her up from the airport and as I hug her I feel metal on her hand…sure enough my last single daughter is no more. Makes me feel old."

"Ha, you old, you have young kids for grandkids, wait till they get into jr high, or worse high school, I'm dreading when the kids get there." Stu laughed.

"Stuart, Honey, who are you talking to?" came the voice of Megan Lloyd, another deep breath on Lindsay's part hoping to keep this friendly atmosphere going, she didn't want to feel guilty for living on this visit. "Oh Jim, hello. And Laura….indsay. Lindsay, you're back?"

"For a short visit yea." She smiled to the best of her ability.

"Oh wow, looks like you've come a long way in the last two years." Mrs. Lloyd's smile came out as genuine and Lindsay let out a sigh of relief.

"Yea, I guess so."

"Last time I saw you, you were so lost, which I guess is a given, given the circumstances, but a baby on the way! When are you due sweetie?"

"Two months."

"And the father is he here too?" she asked.

"No, he had to stay in New York and work." Lindsay's smile faded a little.

"You miss him?"

"So much." Lindsay said rubbing her belly. "I mean it's only been 6 days, last time it was 6 weeks."

"Last time? This is the man that came to the trial?"

"Yea." Lindsay smiled.

"Oh he was a cutie." She smiled. "Bit of a bad boy but…"

"Bad boy??" Jim piped in. Lindsay just laughed

"A city boy." She revised. "Hard headed, stubborn, arrogant, loving, incredibly sweet city boy." She smiled. "Don't worry Dad, you'll like him.

"I'm not a fan of the first three." He frowned.

"Would you rather I have married a pansy man? A girly frolicking man who didn't know a thing about sports, and whose world revolved around being a model to all men. No thank you. He's an actual guy, his world revolves around me, this baby but he doesn't flaunt it for the world to see and watch. What's ours is ours."

"Okay, as long as the boy knows his sports." He frowned

"Dad, he played short stop in the minors until he shattered his wrist." She told him.

"Which team?"

"Does it matter? It's the minors!?" Lindsay laughed at her old man.

"True, how many minor teams do we follow Jim?" Stuart chuckled.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Jim. Lindsay, so good to see you, congratulations, and hope to see you again soon, two years is too long for the girl who couldn't go two days without dropping by." Megan said.

"Will do." Lindsay smiled. "It was nice seeing you again."

They parted ways and Lindsay and her Dad rounded a corner and Lindsay let out a long breath. "You okay sweets?"

"Yea, I just never know how to act around them now." Lindsay said completely deflated.

"Nuh uh, don't go there Linds, what happened, happened. You're gonna be a mommy, you're gonna have a baby, and be back with your husband in New York in no time. You, I think, have surprised and made everyone happy by living your life to the fullest, almost trying to get 4 lives into the one you have. Relax, be happy, and let's eat." Her dad said as he directed her into a sandwich place.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Coming back from an afternoon out with dear old dad, Lindsay was exhausted and headed upstairs for a short nap before dinner. She wanted to call Danny, but he was on shift until late and she didn't want to bother him. As she climbed into bed and collapsed onto the pillows her phone beeped indicating a new text message. Groaning she rolled over glad that she put the phone on the night table and didn't need to get up. Flipping it open she had a new text message from Stella…._'Let your husband know that you COULD STILL have a girl.'_

Lindsay laughed. So now he was bugging coworkers with his it's gonna be a boy thing.

'_He knows, he just won't admit it, having a girl scares him shitless.' _Lindsay sent back.

'_Figures. Hawkes says you better name the kid, Danny's names are a bit out there.'_

'_ha, I'll talk to him. Have fun w/work ;)' _Lindsay sent back one last time before switching over to send a quick text to Danny _'Messer, stop annoying the coworkers and get back to work.'_

'_what my wife?'_

'_It could be a girl, pick more normal names, and don't irritate the friends. =) have a good day and call me tonight.'_

'_It could be late.' _His next text advised

'_I'll be up, love you, talk to you tonight."_

'_love you too, call ya later.'_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It had started raining again when Lindsay's mom had come in to wake her up for dinner. There her daughter lay sleeping peacefully; the twin bed was just big enough for her now. Her big belly almost grazed the wall she was facing and she had a large fluffy tie-dyed blanket from college draped around her.

From what she gathered from her husband it had been a rather plain day, they went to the hardware store, went to the movies, went to lunch, and bumped into the Lloyds. That always seemed to be a highly emotional meeting. Any parent from back then was, but Jim had said Lindsay went into a comatose almost as soon as they got back into the house. Said she was tired was going to take a nap, and not 5 minutes later she was out. Water was left on her night table anyway.

She hated having to wake Lindsay up, but she couldn't let her starve and really a 5 hour nap was gonna keep her up all night. Bending over Wendy bent over and kissed Lindsay on the forehead then sat down in the space where Lindsay's knees bent. A soft grunt came from Lindsay. "Linds, honey, come on dinner is ready." She said patting her daughter's hip.

"Hmm, mom?" Lindsay asked as she awoke.

"Yes sweetie."

"We bumped into the Lloyd's." She explained.

"I heard. How are you doing?"

"Okay, Dad's gotten good at that whole 'don't worry about it' pep talk in the last 12 years." She said with a smile.

"You still slept all afternoon Linds." Her mom said.

"The baby kicked all night and kept me up." She explained, "And I want to talk to Danny tonight, he works till midnight, so I figure a nap will keep me up till past ten our time."

"Okay, come on, your dad made chili for dinner."

"Oh, yum." Lindsay said reaching a hand out for her mom who pulled her up.

"Good lord that baby is getting big."

"Yea." Lindsay sighed, "I miss having Danny around to heave me out of seats." Lindsay smiled. "The man is built." She laughed

"So you've mentioned." Wendy Monroe said with a laugh.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Danny called that night as he promised. And that nap had kept Lindsay up all night, she was currently watching yet another re-run of sex and the city when his call came through.

"Hey Babe." Lindsay said as she turned down the tv.

"Hey Lindsay, how's Montana? how you feeling?"

"Rainy, okay."

"I'm gonna get one word answers from you tonight?? What's bugging you Linds?" he asked concern laced his voice

"It's nothing Danny, my dad and I, we just bumped into Kelly's parents in town today."

"How was that?"

"Pleasant. I don't know here I am, living my life, having a baby, married, everything they probably dreamed of for their daughter and she's not around to have it, I don't know, I just, I don't want to but I feel."

"Linds. Do Not feel guilty. You don't need to feel guilty about anything. Your hands were sticky, you went to wash them, you didn't do anything wrong." Danny said.

"I know, my dad already went over it with me." She smiled, "I just keep thinking about them."

"Well Lindsay, Honey, that's expected."

"I know, I know, now….what were you doing today that annoyed the coworkers?"

"Uh talked to my mom, and realized we haven't even really discussed names yet." Danny said sheepishly.

"And you're asking about all boy names."Lindsay laughed

"It's gonna be a boy Linds."

"How do you know that Dan? We haven't been able to tell yet, the baby is always in a difficult position."

"It's just a hunch, my ma had 2 boys, her ma had 3 boys, your sisters collectively have had 5 boys…it's gonna be a boy."

"Your mom's mom also had a girl, and my mom had 3 girls…there's no logic there Messer, try again." Lindsay laughed

"Fine, it _COULD BE_ a girl." He concluded. "I'd like a daughter, don't get me wrong, just I know I can be a decent dad to a boy, a girl, that's unchartered waters."

"I know." He could hear Lindsay smile through the line.

"You think of any names yet?" He asked.

"Some." She said, "more just in passing. Really having a list and everything is great, but, I don't know, I almost want to see the baby before naming him or her, make sure it fits."

"We could still have a list."

"Alright, what names did you run past Hawkes? He said they were 'a bit out there'"

"Ugh, those were scrapped do I have to tell you?" Danny pled

"Either you do or he does."

"Fine, uh I went through Louie, Clemenza, and Alfonse." Danny laughed. Yea what the hell was he thinking with those names. He didn't want his kid turning out like his brother, and the other two names were just wrong, although 'Al' wasn't that bad.

"Uh yea, no wonder he told me I'd be naming this baby."

"Ha, ha Linds" he said sarcastically. "I get it, they're not generic."

"Anything but."

"So what about you?"

"I don't know, in passing, I liked Allison—Allie, Jenna, Alexander—Alex, um Nick, Joey, Eva."

"I like em."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." He smirked.

"Well, you still wanta know about the sex of the baby?" she asked

"You appointment tomorrow?" he asked making sure.

"Yea, I want to find out with you, but if the kid did move, which I think she did because I have a foot in my rib right now.

"Find out and text me." Danny told her with a smirk

"TEXT you? Danny?"

"I work late tomorrow again. I think Mac is making sure I don't hop on a plane this time."

"I wouldn't doubt that. But still text??"

"I'll call you the minute I'm free." He assured her

"You better."

"Don't I always Linds?"

"Yes." She smiled. "You paint yet?"

"Yea starting it tonight. The minute I get home."

"You're walking?"

"Yea."

"You do realize that it's 10 pm in New York."

"Yes, and I've had two cups of coffee in the last hour believing I'd be working all night. Need to do something with this energy." He smirked

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Danny was at a loss, he missed his wife. His Montana. The only thing keeping him sane this time was the fact that he knew the exact day she would be back. That she wasn't going through the emotional turmoil she went through last time. He also was surrounded by her things in their apartment. She was there, at least in spirit, her scent hadn't faded from her pillow yet, and her shampoos and stuffs remained in the shower.

Flipping on the radio as he got home from the lab he grabbed a beer from the fridge and changed into a pair of old torn jeans and a t-shirt from baseball that had seen better days and started on the second coat of pear green paint in the baby's room.

Green was the best color they decided. With not knowing the sex, they had to go neutral. Yellow, yellow just always seemed girly so they went with a green they could either butch up, or dress up depending on what came in the end. He hummed along with the radio until the song switched from something mellow to _Brown Eyed Girl._

Turning it up Danny sang along as he finished the room. He needed his brown eyed girl back. And started wondering, if they had a daughter would she too have the same mocha eyes her mother did? He hated to admit it, but as much as a little girl scared the crap out of him, he could see a firecracker of a little girl lighting up his and Lindsay's life.

Yes his mom had two boys, and yes her mom had three boys, but she also had his mom. He COULD have a daughter. If they did he was in trouble. Sure girls were different then boys, and he had no experience with little girls, but they were the same. Look at Lindsay, she could shoot a sling shot better than he could. Where had that come in? Girls played baseball, girls watched football, and girls played with dolls, which were just nicer, calmer versions of superhero action figures. He could MAYBE handle a baby girl. At least if Lindsay was around. She knew girls, she would be the guiding force, and he knew that. He knew if they had a girl, there would almost be no way in hell he could play the bad cop.

It was a girl! She knew it! Another I told you so moment for her. Her mom had come with her to her old OB/GYN from college for the checkup. It was one of the conditions of her trip that she made with her OB back in New York. She had to visit someone in Montana for a checkup.

And sure enough the baby had moved, and it was a girl, no little winky in sight. Poor Danny, poor baby girl Messer, he had already warned her, if it was a girl no guy was getting close to her. She was going to have some major issues as a teenager if Danny kept his word about that.

He was at work so calling him was out of the question. She had to text. She hated doing it, but her mom also had a thing about talking on the phone in the car, even if you were in the passenger seat…it was rude. So Lindsay pulled the ultrasound photo out of her purse and set in on her lap and snapped a quick picture of it with her phone and sent it to Danny.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Danny had been sitting in the break room waiting for Flack, and was still thumbing through a book of boy baby names and their meanings, something he found in the labs library of random reference books. Flack canceled of course, something about a better offer. He was being very mum on who she was, but there was a she in the picture. Something he could easily forgive, as he owed Flack a few dozen broken plans because Lindsay had laid out a better offer.

They were joking about names when Stella suggested Mac. As Adam tried to pull himself out of yet another hole he dug himself into Danny got a text. He had been waiting to hear from Lindsay as to how her appointment had gone. He got off early as they had wrapped up the case, but she had texted him first.

Opening up he got a picture of the newest ultrasound picture with a note…"scroll down if you can't figure it out." Not wanting to wait he quickly thumbed down to the end of the message. "It's a girl."

"EH, Mac's no good." Danny said looking up, "That was Lindsay."

"Is she alright?" Stella asked concern in her voice

"Yea, she's fine…..and so's the baby girl in her belly." He said then let out a long breath, he was in for a world of trouble, but man was he looking forward to it.

After a good few minutes of congrats Danny excused himself, grabbed his stuff and headed home. Freakishly nice weather had graced the country, so as soon as he stepped outside and started walking he dialed Lindsay. She picked up almost instantly.

"You waiting for my call or something?' He laughed.

"Oh, Danny, it's only you." She joked.

"Yea, and who else would it be sweetheart."

"Well Adam. You have no idea how good he is at phone se…"

"Going too far Linds." He warned, she was seriously spending too much time with Sid.

"Ha, okay, soooo." She said with an obvious excited nervousness. "What do you think?"

"I think, uh, I think I'm gonna be in a bit of trouble."

"Why's that."

"You know, a mini Montana is probably gonna be a handful."

"She's a Messer too." Lindsay laughed. "And I'm not a handful."

"Only when the hormones get the best of ya." He chuckled along with her. "A girl, wow."

"Yea." Lindsay agreed, "It's getting close."

"Real close. You're good to come home though right?"

"Yea, flying will not be an issue. I'll be home in a few days. Dan,"

"Good, cause I miss you too much. I miss my girls."

"Your girls?" The thought warmed her heart.

"Yea, my girls. I lova ya Linds."

"Love you too Danny."

It's a girl time to start dolling up that newly green room. Time to look at the other half of the name books, time to start building a moat, a tower, an interrogation room. Danny Messer was scared shitless, but he was so incredibly excited: Baby girl Messer. =)

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**A/N: **so it's different, but I really didn't know where to go with this one, (nor the next two episodes so suggestions are welcome and encouraged) hope you liked it.

Sorry for the delay but here we are half a semester later and finals are showing their ugly heads. That and no episode this week, eh, apparently we get a Lindsay mention on the 29th so sit tight and stay tuned. =) thanks for reading!


	12. Prey, and Past, Present, & Murder

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading, and continuing to read, sorry it's taken so long but blame the csi:ny-less week. =/ so on with the story! =)

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**PREY**

Danny Messer sat in his office. He finished his paperwork, but he couldn't go home just yet. He missed Lindsay too much; he didn't want to go home to an empty apartment, only another day of that: she comes home tomorrow. That thought was great. He didn't have to work, and she got in at noon. He could not wait. He was ready to head to the airport and camp out in baggage claim until tomorrow when she'd be there.

He was pulled out of his daze when Flack poked his head into the bull pen.

"Messer, come on let's go out."

"I don't know Don."

"Don't know, Danno, she comes home tomorrow, so no more moping, let's celebrate your last night as a free man, since we didn't get a bachelor party, plus Hawkes is down and thinking about Kara, and Adam just got dumped, we could all use a night out."

"Well, guess I can't say no to that and the whining." Danny said pushing himself out of the chair. "So where we going?"

"Eh, just Sullivan's other places cost too much."

"Gotcha, so how's that girl of yours? You got a free night now?"

"Till later, she has dinner with the family." Don shrugged.

"You ever gonna tell me her name?"

"Nah, not yet. But let's go cheer up the other too mooks."

"So Adam got dumped again?" Danny laughed

"Yea, poor guy, sad thing is, I'm almost tempted to set him up with my sister."

"That's a scary thought there Donny. Your sister, you really want Ross hitting that?" Danny said raising his eyebrows.

"Yea, when you put it that way, NO. but he's better for her then some of the guys she's been hanging around with."

"Such a good big brother." Danny laughed.

They rounded the corner and found Sheldon and Adam conversing very solemnly.

"Alright you too mopes, let's have a good time before the old ball and chain comes back." Danny said as he clapped his hands together, attempting to get a laugh: he got a small smile from Hawkes and a shrug from Adam. "Ok, you two, out, first round is on me." He said shoving them into the elevator.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Past, Present, and Murder**

She couldn't wait to get home, to see her husband again. She didn't want to leave her parents, but in all truthfulness, she was tired of being bored. Driving to the airport Lindsay looked out onto the Montana Landscape: definitely a sight you would never get in New York, but she just couldn't see herself living here for the rest of her life. New York was home now. She wanted to get home, to get to her husband, to her apartment and wait out the arrival of her daughter. Her daughter, good lord it was going to be an adventure.

She hugged her parents goodbye after she had checked in and made her way through security. Thank god she didn't have carry on, she'd have never made it through the airport, lately she was waddling more than ever. And I mean ever. Her dad had told her she belonged up north with them in the cold as she resembled a penguin a few days ago.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The plane ride was long, and being pregnant didn't make it any better, sure they had upgraded her to first class when they saw just how pregnant she was, and she had to laugh when she assured the older gentleman next to her that she would not go into labor on the flight. They talked for awhile. But he gave into sleep, and Lindsay sat and fidgeted. Halfway through the flight she had to pee, but she wouldn't go in one of those plane potties, it was just wrong, and after that case in the summer, ewe. Ewe. Ewe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Danny had started to pace. Lindsay's flight had landed 10 minutes ago, and she had yet to come down from the terminals. The airport was shiny and white. He had leaned back against a post and watch as couples, and families reunited, he had yet to see his couple, his family, his Lindsay. Where was she. Her mother had told him she was on the plane, so where was she?

Another 5 minutes passed and he was starting to get worried. He kept looking at his watch then at the escalators. At the wall clock then back to the escalators. Nothing. Checking one more time, he sighed as he looked up, 15 minutes, where was she?? Just then he saw a pair of sneaker clad feet coming down, and he knew it was her. Her large round belly came into view next. She had gotten bigger if that was at all possible. Then he saw her face, she spotted him almost instantly. Her smile could not have been bigger. =).

His smile mirrored hers the minute he saw her face. She was perfect. She was his. She came back to him. She and their daughter were home. His heart lifted, he made it to the base of the elevator before she did and stood off to the side, the minute she stepped off the step he pulled her into his arms and a tight embrace.

"So I guess you missed us?" Lindsay laughed into his neck.

"You have no freaking idea." He smirked before nudging her face with his nose to get access to her lips. Their first kiss was nothing over the top, but it was intense none the less.

"Oh god, I've missed that." She moaned as the kiss ended.

"Me too sweetheart, me too." He said taking her hand and tugging her to baggage claim. "What took you so long to get down here?" he asked as the waited for her bag to carousel around.

"I had to pee, your daughter sees my bladder as a squeeze toy." She sighed as she leaned more into his body. His arm draped around her shoulder.

"My daughter now?" he asked with raise eyebrows.

"Haven't we already been through this?" she smirked.

"Probably. Let me guess when she's a pain, she's mine?"

"Like father like daughter."

"Seriously, we're having a girl." He smirked. "I'm in deep shit."

"More than likely, but I have a feeling she will be a Daddy's girl."

"As long as she looks like her mommy."

"Aw, I want some of Daddy in her looks too." Lindsay said with a smile. "I like the love handles." She laughed as she squeezed and he wiggled away from her.

"Well, from how round your belly is, I think your wish will be granted." He smirked as he rubbed his hand over the bump.

"You calling me fat?" she said in an angry voice, but one look at her face and he knew she was joking, she couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"Not at all, you just look like you're about to pop."

"Well, we have what 3-4 more weeks."

"Then you will pop." He laughed, "What do you want for dinner Linds?" he asked as he continued to laugh and directed her to where he parked.

"Uh, oh, Pizza, I could so use some Ray's. Please, please, please."

"That sounds perfect."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Danny lay on the bed late at night in sweats and a t-shirt, barefeet, with sports center playing on the tv in their room, as he waited for Lindsay to finish her shower. He watched through the NBA, NHL, and was listening to the announcers talk about the Yankees when she entered the bedroom in a pair of his sweats slung low around her hips because they wouldn't fit around her belly, and an extra large t-shirt of his from college which fit snugly around her tummy.

"Feel better babe?" he asked as she crawled into bed and cuddled up next to him.

"It's nice to get the travel smell off of me." She yawned and cuddled closer. Danny getting the hint draped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

They sat there in comfortable silence watching tv. Danny tracing patterns on Lindsay's tummy and Lindsay running her hand up and down the center of Danny's stomach. They were both drifting off when Danny's phone bleeped.

"No," Lindsay groaned as Danny shifted to grab his phone and flip it open. "I thought you were off today."

"I was babe. I'm on call tonight, starting 14 minutes ago." He sighed. "I gotta go in, a dead body went missing from the business district."

"What?"

"I don't know." He moaned slouching further into the bed. "But it's at Dunbrook's, so all hands on deck."

"You want me to come with?" She asked as she yawned.

"Yea, I can see that sweetheart, you can barely keep your eyes open as it is." He said pulling on a pair of pants. "Sleep, enjoy your maternity leave." He said leaning over and kissing her. "I'll call ya later." And with that he was gone.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**A/N:** so its been awhile, but real life kinda sucks like that. This one is short, and I don't know how I feel about it but oh well, Wednesday should get the creative juices going again, so hang tight, it should get better. =)

Oh and I figured Lindsay came home in like those two episodes because she wasn't mentioned…idk, just figured that if he didn't mention her it was because he wasn't missing her as much, because she was home. =)

Thanks for reading! =)


	13. Yahrzeit

**Disclaimer:** I own nada, nunca, nil, nothing

**A/N:** I told ya tonights ep would spark some creativity…enjoy. People it has mentions of the baby's birth 5x23, if you don't want anything spoiled I'd wait until after you watch to read…really it's just about the name and the god parent thing. =)

.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

.

Danny dragged his feet up the 3 flights of stairs to his and Lindsay's apartment. It had been a long ass day, and chances were he wouldn't be getting much sleep. He'd be too distraught with worry to sleep. He had IAB the next day. Great. Just Great. He slipped his key into the lock as silently as he could and crept into the apartment, it was late, and he half expected Lindsay to be asleep. She was, just not in their bed wrapped up in all the blankets like he thought. No she was asleep on the couch, the tv flashing the evening news in the background. She was sprawled out on her back, one arm lying over her eyes, the other placed protectively on the home of their baby. One leg was on the couch the other was hanging off and touching the floor.

"Oh, that cannot be comfortable." Danny chuckled as he moved over to her and squatted down next to where she lay asleep.

He knew laying on her back hurt, the baby was huge, she was huge, her ankles were swollen, she hadn't seen her feet in months, and even with all the cocoa butter lotion her skin had given into stretch marks, those she hated the most. The one thing she did love though, was the snooze button poking out of her tummy. It was weird, she knew that, but it was just one of those things that really made her feel like a pregnant woman. Yea the over inflated basketball poking out of her stomach did that too, but it was something about that snooze button that let her know, she was close. Her daughter would be here soon. She would be able to see her feet again shortly.

Danny had laughed at her when she first mentioned it, but even he found he liked it. When they would be snuggled up together late at night, watching tv, or drifting off to sleep, even in the waking moments of the morning he would find that one finger of the hand that always lay protectively over her tummy at night would wind up circling that little bump. He loved it because, even if she said she wasn't, she was ticklish, and that little movement around her belly button sent her into a fit of giggles every time. He loved to hear her laugh. It was the best thing to hear waking up, the best thing to fall asleep too, the best thing ever, well almost, he had a pretty good feeling his daughters laugh would surpass Lindsay's, the combination of the two, well that was what dreams were made of.

He laid his hand on top of the one Lindsay had over her belly, then gently placed a kiss to his daughter before moving up to his waking wife's lips. Placing a delicate kiss to them.

"You're home late." She said through a yawn, covering her mouth as she did mumbling what she said even more. Didn't matter, Danny knew what she said.

"Yea, sorry, it's been a long day."

"I figured, I hadn't heard from you all day. Almost thought I'd have to go back to Montana to hear from you."

"Don't even joke about that please." Danny said smiling before sobering up quite quickly. "Sheldon had to take off to Michigan, his uncle died, and Michael Elgers is back in the picture." He said rubbing his face.

"The neo-nazi? Swastika tattooed to the back of his head?"

"Yea that's the one." Danny said grimly.

"I don't like that tone of voice Messer."

"He called Hawkes a, a…"

"A what Danny, and what did you do?" she said knowingly. He glanced at her guiltily. "Yes Danny, I know you better than you think." She said through a forced smile.

"In my defense the guy resisted arrest."

"I'm sure, but details, I want to be able to sleep tonight, and that won't happen if you're tossing and turning…worrying."

"His flight was delayed so he came with me to question him, and I hate this, but he wasn't even a suspect, just a potential witness. Anyway, Elgers was just being ignorant, spit at Doc, then when I went to arrest him for assault he said 'it's not like I strung him up in a tree.' I just, I lost it for a sec. He resisted and I got him to the ground he banged his head a little, then a I kinda helped him along a few more times." He finished bowing his head in shame, yea it kinda was excessive force.

"Danny." She sighed

"Linds, I know, it's what he wanted to get outta us, Doc read me the riot act."

"Not what I was gonna say." She watched as his bowed head came up to meet her eyes. "What I was going to say is, I probably would done the same thing."

"I doubt that Linds."

"Maybe, but who knows these pregnancy hormones are throwing me all outta whack." She smiled as she pulled him into a hug, he was still beating himself up about this.

"I have to meet with IAB tomorrow." He said into her shoulder.

"So what you're saying is I'll be seeing more of you. Great." She said sarcastically.

"You know you want me around." He said offering her a hand to help her up off the sofa.

"Yea, you do well at this heavy lifting thing." Lindsay laughed as she got her balance and rubbed her tummy. "God, I'm huge." She sighed.

"You are perfect, Sweetheart." He said kissing her softly.

"Liar." She laughed as she pushed him playfully in the shoulder then waddled off towards their bedroom.

.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

They had been lying in bed for hours. Lindsay had fallen to sleep shortly after they crawled into bed, but Danny, just couldn't sleep. She lay breathing soundly next to him, her longer hair falling into her face, he would every once and awhile brush it away. She was angelic, and he would hate to wake her, but he knew she would know if he got out of bed, and so he sat up in bed just watching her thinking over his last few encounters with IAB. This time it was different, he didn't feel alone, he did feel guilty, he would do it again.

He felt Lindsay stir and tray and turn over before giving up and slumping back to her previous position.

"You should be sleeping." She told Danny

"I know, just go back to sleep babe."

"I can't."

"And why's that?"

"The wheels in your head are spinning and creaking, and well, their keeping me up."

"Sorry."

"What you thinking 'bout Dan?" She asked as she pushed herself over again, this time succeeding and placing her head on Danny's lap, looking up at her husband, who promptly began to run his fingers through her hair and play with it.

"Remember back to when Mac was on trial about 2 years back?"

"The Clay Dobson thing."

"Yea."

"You made some wise ass comment, something bout reading out loud."

"Yea, yea, the D.A. she asked me if I had been the subject of some controversy while working for Mac."

"Rhetorical of course." Lindsay laughed grabbing his left hand with hers and toying with his wedding band.

"Yea, yea." He smirked, she knew all too well his controversy. "I don't know, I just, I'd do this again." He sighed

"That's nothing to feel guilty about." She said.

"So why do I?"

"I'm not sure Danny. But I know, I don't regret bringing you that cigarette butt first, or taking that tape to you."

"You got suspended for that?" Danny asked alarmed.

"Nah, I got a vacation day, and a warning." She shrugged.

"Seriously Linds, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I, you had your own problems, why worry you about me getting a DAY off." She laughed slightly.

"You had only been on the job, what 6-7 months?"

"Now you've got dates down?" Lindsay laughed again.

"I'm never living that down." He laughed too. "You know what, I have the rest of our lives to make up for missing one birthday, and I damn well do it too you know."

"I know, I was just teasing you." She said reaching up and pulling his face down to meet hers in a passionate, kiss that had him forgetting everything but her.

"Thanks, guess I needed that." He laughed as he pulled away.

"Good, now can we sleep please." She chuckled as he scootched down under the sheets.

.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

Two weeks unpaid. Great, just what he needs right. Here he has a highly pregnant wife at home, once his daughter is born they will have bills up the wazoo to pay. And he's losing two weeks salary because of a guy with 'White Pride' tattooed across his neck. Nice, real nice. He could at least look on the Brightside; he had that time to spend with Lindsay, and maybe his daughter if she decided to make her appearance early. Danny half expected Mac, to be upset with him, but from the minute he said two weeks, Mac seemed sympathetic. It was almost as if he woulda done the same thing. Chances are he probably would. This case was getting to him as much as it had Danny.

.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

Slipping into the apartment, he found it quiet. She wasn't asleep on the couch, or in the kitchen cooking. Walking down the hall he found her sitting on the floor refolding baby clothes from the baby shower her mom and sister's had held for her, as well as some of the stuff his ma had gotten from them. She was humming to herself as she strained to put the onesie she just folded onto a pile of similar ones.

"Hey Linds." He smiled as he came squatted down next to her and kissed he softly before falling to the ground besides her.

"Hey Danny." They sat in silence for a few seconds as she folded another then turned to that she was facing her husband. "So, what's the outcome?"

"Two weeks, no pay."

"Wow."

"Yea." Danny sighed as he rubbed his face again. "Eh, we can make up for lost time." He said shaking off the guilt.

"Okay, but I can't guarantee I'll be much fun."

"I just need you to be around." He smiled.

"That I can do." She said as she folded the last piece of clothing beside her.

"Just one question Montana." Danny said looking around. "How were you gonna get up from your spot here if I didn't come home?" She looked around and started to laugh.

"Good question, and honestly I don't know."

"Great, that's great babe." He said as he helped her up.

"Guess IAB is on my side then."

"Guess so." He laughed as they put the clothes in the dresser before heading into the main room. "So you want lunch?"

"I could go for a grilled cheese."

Danny set to work getting lunch ready and Lindsay sat on a stool at the counter, watching him move around the kitchen, like she did before, and like she knew she would be doing time and time again.

Danny's phone rang right as he handed the Lindsay a plate with a massive grilled cheese on it. "Mac?" he said glancing at the screen, "and here I thought that phone would be dead for the next two weeks." He said flipping it open and beginning a conversation with their boss.

Lindsay munched on her lunch and observed her husband.

"What's that Mac….You serious?.... Really?....Uh huh, well, thanks….yea, bye Mac, see ya then."

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Mac, I don't know what he did, or who owes him, but he got my suspension cut down to 4 days instead of 14."

"Wow. Someone owes him big."

"Yea, us." He laughed.

"Well us too, actually, I had an idea I wanted to run past you."

"Shoot." He said taking a bite out of his own sandwich.

"What do you think of making Mac the god father?"

"I kinda….love it."

"Really."

"Yea, anyone else it's like we'd be playing favorites, but a, Mac deserves it, he's well, he said God brought us together, but really it was him."

"And Aiden."

"Yea, Aiden, if she wasn't already gone, she'd die laughing if she saw me now."

"Oh and why's that?" Lindsay laughed.

"She never thought I'd grow up enough to get to this point."

"Neither did your mother."

"Yea, yea, yea."

"The truth."

"And don't I know it." He smirked. "so you think of any new names?"

"Eh, I like Lydia, I don't know why, she just feels like a Lydia." She smiled rubbing the side of her abdomen.

"You sure, sure she's not a Lucy in there?" he said placing a hand on top of her tummy.

"She could be, but it's Lydia."

"Lucy."

"I like Lucy, I do." She sympathized

"But..."

"I don't know. What do you have against Lydia?"

"It's not Lucy." He grinned

"If we don't decide a week after she's born we are putting both names into a hat and having Mac pull the name."

"Why Mac?"

"He's unbiased." She shrugged, "and well, he's gonna be god father."

"True, true."

.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

.

**A/N2: **the writers keep back tracking or is it just me? The whole I get to spend 2 weeks time with my new wife, and then he's back at work when she just gets back from Montana. the writers keep back tracking or is it just me? The whole I get to spend time with my new wife, and then he's back at work when she just gets back from Montana. Yea.

Thanks for reading! =) love to hear from you peeps.

Oh so opinions what's better Lydia, or Lucy, really I'm leaning towards Lucy. =)


	14. Greater Good

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, end of the semester, finals, a couple of friends turning 21, been having too much fun in the real world to enter my fanfictioned brain…but here it is 5x23….baby messer is born.

* * *

.

**The Greater Good**

.

He had been back one day, 10 hours, and she was losing her mind. She was bored. Having 4 days straight of Danny, was amazing. They got to spend time together like they hadn't had since Mac blew the lab up. Sure back then Danny had a crushed hand, and now, Lindsay had a very limited mobility because of her massive baby bump but the time. It was few and far between, and just doing nothing with him was great. They could sit and watch tv. They could sit through an entire baseball game, just lounging. Danny sitting up, Lindsay leaning up against him. Their left hands clasped, playing with each other's fingers, each other's rings. Brushing hair out of her eyes, talking, just nothing. 4 days of nothing. She couldn't do nothing on her own anymore, she got lonely, she got bored. So did he apparently, but she was bored.

Today already she had gotten up, showered, cleaned the entire apartment, kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms, sheets, living room, windows, the place smelled clean it felt clean, it felt empty. She took another shower just to feel cleaner as well. Slipped into one of Danny's extra large baseball t-shirts from college. He claims they were free and the only size, sure….. and into a pair of sweatpants. She flipped on the Yankees game and started dinner. She was bored and he better get home soon, or she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions.

.

* * *

.

Lindsay was cooking. Danny could smell it from the second floor stairwell. He was in for some extremely spicy Mexican from the smell of it. Yea, extremely spicy. The smell was oozing out from under the door. He unlocked the door quietly, slipped inside, and silently laid his keys on the table by the door. He could just see around the corner, a very pregnant Lindsay was in the kitchen, and the Yankee game was on the television. A smile graced his face. This was domestic, something he never thought he'd want when he dreamed of playing for his boys on the tube.

"Linds, Babe, I'm home." He called as not to scare her when he came into view.

"Danny?"

"Who else?"

"I could be smart right now, but….." she trailed off as Danny came around the kitchen's peninsula to stand in front of her. placing a hand on their daughter, the other pushing her longer bangs out of her face.

"But what?" He smirked, then leaned in and kissed her, his hand leaving the bump and wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

"But, if I did, it would have delayed that." She smiled as the pulled apart.

"Ah ha, works for me." He said grabbing a piece of chicken out of the pan on the stove next to them. "Jesus Linds." Danny chocked as he pulled a beer from the fridge and took a long swig of it. "Add enough spice to that?"

"Don't worry, I have another batch for you pansy."

"Pansy? Linds, if it weren't for that kid in there, you wouldn't be eating this shit either."

"Too spicy for ya Messer? Good."

"Good? What exactly are you trying to do here." He said gesturing to the chili peppers and salsa and hot sauce.

"Old wives tale I'm trying out." She shrugged going back to the dishes she was doing.

"And…."

"And, it claims that eating spicy foods can help induce labor."

"Really, you want her out of you already?" he said stepping back and observing his heavily pregnant wife, his eyes resting on her bowled out abdomen.

"She's not getting any smaller Dan, and my due date is only a few days away, I figured it was worth a shot."

"Alright. Alright , I gotcha." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, and I'm going into work with you."

"What, Linds."

"Danny, I'm bored, like seriously bored, look I'll sit in the bull pen and do paperwork or run fingerprints, I'll stay sitting, I just need to do something, and the apartment is over clean."

"Okay, just promise me, you'll take it easy, and maybe bring the suitcase."

"Really Danny?"

"Linds, you're using an old wives tale to try an induce labor, just humor me."

"As long as you let me come to work fine I'll take the suitcase with me. What's next you gonna tell me to start carrying around a jar of pickles?"

"Ey, whatever you want to tell people about that puddle on the floor is your choice." He laughed.

"Yea, I'm wearing dark pants." She realized as she took the fajitas off the stove.

"You really think that will help?"

"It'll be less noticeable."

"Aright." He smiled taking another swig of beer. "God, I can't believe we're already here." He smirked. "It feels like yesterday you were digging through tiger shit, dumpster diving, Dorothy. Still can't believe you got a Dorothy Montana."

"I can divorce you, you know that right."

"Under what pretenses Linds?"

"Um, I coulda swore I saw a no more Montana nickname in that marriage license we signed."

"Nah, you'd never sign that, if I do remember correctly, right around the time this little one was conceived you mentioned you liked the nickname. Oh wait that's right you missed hearing it." Danny laughed.

"Keep pushing it Dan, I'm warning you, a whole bottle of cayenne pepper could fall into your dinner, no saving you from that."

"You wouldn't."

"Really?"

"Nah, you love me too much." He smiled. "Plus, you're too perfect to do something that low. That's something Flack would pull, and really Linds, you don't want to stoop to his level."

"Yea I guess you're right."

"There ya go sweetheart." He smirked as he grabbed the bowl from her and rounded the counter to help her sit.

They ate in a pleasant silence, eyes catching the other looking over every so often. The two of them just munching away on their little fajitas. After Dinner was cleaned up Danny walked into the living room where Lindsay was lying on the couch watching the last few innings of the game. He carefully scooped up her legs sat down under them and began to massage away. She cracked an eye open to see him do so before settling back down and enjoying the benefits of having a husband and being extremely pregnant at his doing. She was completely comfortable.

Danny on the other hand wasn't doing so hot. The sounds Lindsay was making turned him on. Like really. They hadn't been together like that in awhile, due to just how awkward it all was at this point in the pregnancy. It just didn't work as well, but the sounds, the moans, the sighs, he'd have to stop, but he loved that sound. He could control himself. Think dead bodies, Think Sid's creepy place, think oozing flesh wounds…..there we go.

"Have I mentioned how good you look in my shirts?" he asked as he finished rubbing.

"Today? No. Since we started dating? Many--many times." She smirked as she reached out a hand to have him pull her up.

"Well, you look good in that shirt Linds."

"I'm a whale."

"You're my whale, at my doing, if you are a whale. Plus you kinda fit into my shirt sooooooooooooooooo."

"So you're a whale." She laughed. Her husband was toned. He was perfect.

"A little bit."

"Nah," she shook her head cuddling up into him. "You're not a whale. You're a guppy."

"Guppy really?"

"Flounder."

"Oh good god." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, we are having a girl, get used to princess movies."

"Those I have no problems with, being called a scared chubby little fish, I do."

"Okay, okay, no more flounder. But, he's still my favorite."

"Ey, I can settle for being your favorite."

"See that's what I thought."

.

* * *

.

True to his word he let her come to work with him. A true to her word she sat in front of a monitor going through surveillance video so Adam could get other work done. Sure enough, Baby Girl Messer chooses now to announce her arrival.

Lindsay's back had been twinging for a good hour. Nothing alarming, just a tweak every so often. Yea, It was just that she was sitting in one position for so long….not so much. Taking a quick break she leaned back to stretch, and felt a wetness wash over her. Now. Seriously Now?! Yes now. Contractions had to be maybe 20 minutes apart, but still that new dampness in her pants, well this baby was on her way.

Logging the evidence back in Lindsay kept an eye out for Danny. She didn't see him. He wasn't in the bull pen, he wasn't in trace or ballistics, he wasn't answering his phone. After her second lap around the lab she bumped into Adam, thank god someone she trusted. Danny, Hawkes: crime scene. Stella court. Mac, took a vacation day. It was Adam or nothing. Adam. Great.

"I need you to focus Adam." Lindsay said gripping his shirt,

"Okay." He responded completely stunned. Lindsay, could be a bit harsh from time to time, but the whole she can't deal with him thing….something was up.

"I need you to get the keys to a car, any car, meet me in the garage in five minutes. My water just broke, I'm about to go into labor, and you are taking me to the hospital." The look on his face was ridiculous, if she wasn't so nervous about pushing a pumpkin through something the size of a lemon she'd probably laugh a little harder, but right now, right now she needed to get to the hospital and have Danny meet her there.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Right as they pulled into traffic a contraction hit. Was it just her, or now that she knew what they were did they hurt more….yea definitely hurt more. She concluded as she squeezed onto the armrest. Her nails leaving indentation marks.

"You okay Linds?"

"I will be, just drive Adam." She breathed out as best she could.

"Okay, okay, I gotcha." He said speeding into traffic. Lindsay let out another slow breath, it was over, at least that one.

"I'm sorry Adam." She half laughed.

"For what?"

"I'm kinda well…"

"Linds, you're in labor, and I'm a lot to take, I know it." He laughed as he continued to drive. "Danny's gonna kill you for having me drive."

"Yea, well he wasn't an option." She laughed. "You're doing fine. Just make a left ahead." She directed.

"Gotcha, let's get ya situated, you called Danny right?"

"Yea, left 2 messages."

* * *

"ADAM! ADAM ARE YOU NUTS!?" Danny screamed into his phone. It really didn't do any good to scream at voicemail, but the 'press 7 to delete lady' got an earful.

"Dan, what's wrong man?" Hawkes asked as he came up behind Danny. His case closed and bags of evidence in his hands.

"Linds, she's in labor. Adam is taking her to the hospital." He said speed dialing Lindsay and hurrying to the car.

"Dan, I'm driving, Adam's probably a better choice over you right now anyway."

"What!?"

"What? Man your freaking out. Adam's gonna drive extra safe just so you can't kill him. Now what hospital?"

"Trinity." Danny said. "Linds, pick up." He dialed again as Hawkes threw the car into gear, and blared the sirens. "Why isn't she answering!?"

* * *

Hanging up the phone with Mac, Danny turned around to see Stella and Adam chatting happily, Lindsay nowhere in sight.

"Danny, she's back in the room, and go talk to her, she's freaking out."

"About what?"

"About what? Messer, you're the one who's scared it's gonna be twins." Adam laughed.

"What?" Stella asked

"Just, don't ask Stel, you don't want to know." Adam smirked. "Alright I gotta get a car back to the lab. Congrats Danny."

"Yea, see ya Adam….Now Stel, what's going on?"

"Just go talk to her."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Linds, you losing it?" Danny said as he walked in with ice chips.

"Aren't you?"

"Just a bit babe." He said sitting down beside her a little behind to rub her back.

"I'm going to be a horrible mom." She sighed

"Nah, look how well you've raised me." He smirked.

"What?" she laughed

"It's no secret Linds, I grew up when you came to New York."

"Eh, you regress, when I'm not around."

"So the truth comes out."

"Seriously Dan, what if we are bad parents?"

"Linds, sweetheart, I'm sure we'll have our missteps but honestly, best we can."

"But…"

"No buts, we'll cross those roads when they come around. No worries. We got this." He said kissing her softly.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Oh god Danny" Lindsay cried as another contraction hit.

"It's okay, you're doing great Linds." He coached,

"Shut up, this is your fault."

"I know sweetheart, 10 more seconds."

"Oh god. Is this over yet." She said falling back.

"Hopefully."

"12 hours Dan, it's been 12 hours! She needs to just come out."

"I know."

"No you don't, seriously have someone kick you in the crotch every 5 minutes, a little harder each time"

"Okay, I don't know." He laughed "But, she does need to get here, I don't like seeing you in pain."

"Yea well."

"I know, my fault."

"Ah…..hah….."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Danny don't you dare answer that phone, Ahhh hahhhhh. Owwwwwwwwwwe." Lindsay cried as another contraction hit her.

"Linds, babe it's Flack, you're doing good, I'll be one second." He said as he cracked the phone open, "Hey Don."

"Danno, Danno, How's Lindsay doing?"

"You tell me Don." Danny laughed and ran a hand down his face as Lindsay cried out in the background.

"You gotta be kidding me. Is that her I hear screaming in the background?"

"Yea, let me tell ya, if this kid has a set of lungs on her like her ma, I ain't gonna be sleeping much. But the a doctor says we should have a baby in about an hour hour and ahalf at the rate she's going. So come by in like 2."

"Yea, yea, alright, alright Daddy, I'll talk to ya later, take care bud, bye."

.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

15 hours. It took 15 hours for a little Messer girl to make her entrance into the world. Both parents were utterly exhausted. Lindsay fell back onto the bed as she felt the baby leave her body. Exhausted and gasping for breath she couldn't help but smile when she heard her daughter's first cries. Her eyes still shut she felt Danny rest his head against hers and embrace her face. "You did so good sweetheart. So great, she is so beautiful." He whispered as she gripped his hand, calming herself, making sure it was all real.

The baby was swaddled in pink and handed over to Mommy within minutes. By then both parents had gained enough composure to completely take in their daughter.

"Danny, she's perfect, she's beyond perfect." Lindsay said as she gently touched the baby's nose then brushed her cheek.

"Takes after her Mommy."

"Nah, she's all Messer." She hiccupped a laugh,

"Her, mom's a Messer too now." He said gently rubbing the bottom of the pink blanket.

"You know what I mean."

"I know, but she's got your nose." He observed as he too gently touched the baby's and then Lindsay's for far share.

"So, do we have a name?" a petite nurse asked from the corner of the room.

"Lucy.""Lydia." they spoke at the same time.

"Take your time," she laughed, "No rush, she'll be Baby Girl Messer for the time being."

"Which are we gonna pick Dan?" Lindsay asked gazing down at the baby again.

"Whichever suits her." He said moving the blanket to get a look at her. "I think she's a Lucy."

"She does, but Lydia, is so I don't know."

"Well, give it a few hours, one will come naturally when talking about her. I'm sure."

"Yea, Did you call your folks? My parents?"

"Earlier, guess I should call in with the final stats."

"Stats? Our daughter is that important to you huh?" Lindsay joked.

"What Linds?"

"Football stats, and steak sides." She clarified.

"Believe me, I don't think I will ever forget May 6th, ever" he said as he leaned over to pull his cell phone out of his back pocket. "Who first?"

"Your's. It's already 11pm here, my folks will be up for a few more hours."

.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

.

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer, you have some visitors from the crime lab." The night nurse announced as she poked her head in.

"Yea, let em in." Danny waved. There was a lot of awe-ing as the team made their way into the room and the baby was handed off to Stella first. Their perfect pink bundle of joy was wide awake and ready to meet the world. And these people were going to be her world for the first few years of her life.

Mac accepted god father graciously, and she was passed to him than Don, who having practice with his brothers kids handled the baby like a pro, then to Adam, who looked a little awkward, but still handled her awesomely before Doc took her in his medical precision handed her back to Daddy.

"So what's your opinion guys?" Danny asked as he cradled his daughter. "Lucy or Lydia?"

"That's on you two." Stella laughed as she placed the bag at the end of the bed.

"Thanks for the help." Lindsay grumbled.

"Awe, you'll get it in no time." She added,

"Or ya know you could wait 6 weeks and call her Shelly." Doc piped in.

The sound of six "no's" came immediately after

"Nice try Doc." Adam laughed.

"Still 6 weeks for Sheldon?" Danny laughed

"Yes, Sheldon. Daniel, Donald, MacKanna." Doc said over exaggerating each name and eying Mac. Even Mac was giving him a look!

"Okay, we get your point." Mac laughed. "Our, Names are just as out there as yours."

"Not mine." Adam piped in.

"Yea, but you're just biblical." Danny pointed out

"Ouch."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The team left after about 30 minutes as both Danny and mostly Lindsay were fighting exhaustion. Yawning and such. The baby was placed in a basinet by the bed, and Mommy and Daddy drifted off for a short while.

The baby started to whimper a short while after they had both fallen asleep, waking Lindsay first as Danny groaned. "Danny, Lucy." Lindsay said tiredly as she tried to get out of the embrace Danny had pulled her into as they fell asleep.

"Huh, oh sorry." He said as he let her go to scoop up the baby and sit down to start breastfeeding.

"Soooooo….Lucy?" Danny asked as he watched his daughter nurse.

"I guess so." Lindsay laughed. "Wow, I didn't even think about that."

"See it'll just come naturally." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Our little Lucy." Lindsay cooed gazing down at the infant. "She looks like a Lucy."

"Yea, she does." Danny said as Lindsay passed the baby over to Danny so she could rearrange herself back into her night clothes. "She's a knock out. Gonna be a real heartbreaker."

"Her Daddy's gonna break a few heads before she can break any hearts." Lindsay chuckled snuggling into Danny and watching Daddy and baby.

"Truer words have never been spoken." he smiled as the baby grasped his pinky finger. "And now that Mac's on our team I think we will always have an interrogation room reserved for pre-dates."

"You gonna dust her for finger prints when she gets home too?" Lindsay asked running a finger along the bottom of the baby's foot.

"If I have to,"

"Danny." Lindsay said in a warning voice.

"Uh oh, Luc, I think Mommy's on your side here."

"Hah, you know it, but for now, she's our baby girl, no dating for at least 16 years."

"Sounds good to me. How bout you peanut?" Lucy simply cooed.

.

* * *

.

Thanks for reading, I'll start working on the next two a.s.a.p. **hearts 3 3** Gigi

**Just an Observation: **3x23, 5x23, dl episodes happen on 23 in odd years, can't wait to see what they do for 7x23


	15. Grounds 4 Deception

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything….

**A/N: **I am sooooooooooo sorry this has taken so long…I just…well, it's summer. This is probably the last chapter….maybe one short one on Pay up, but I am going on hiatus until season 6…may as well as continue this story into next season right!? Well on with the show!...

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

****Grounds for Deception****

Bringing Lucy home was an adventure, to say the least. She was small, and delicate and no matter how many times both Danny and Lindsay checked the car seat, neither was ever sure it was secure enough. Driving back to the apartment was slow. And although Lindsay really wanted to protect her daughter, Danny's slow deliberate movements were starting to annoy her. She wanted to get home.

"Danny, we are in a tank of an SUV, drive the speed limit, and take it easy around curves, we won't break back here." Lindsay groaned from the back seat.

Danny's eyes flipped up to the rearview mirror where he saw Lindsay taking in every aspect of the little girl facing her. It warmed his heart. "Gotcha Linds." He said speeding up a bit, although hesitant, he knew Lindsay, and he knew himself. He wanted to get home just as much as she did.

"Thanks." She smiled as she tickled the baby's foot. "You're parents going to be there, or are they coming over later?"

"Yea, they should already be there, my Ma is bringing lasagna for the next year with her, so dinner is taken care of."

"Oh, I am so staying fat." Lindsay laughed

"Fat? Babe?" Danny questioned as he stopped at a stop light about a block away from home. "You're not fat."

"Well, she wasn't a 30 pound baby." Lindsay said rubbing her nose against Lucy's.

"Doesn't make you fat." Danny grumbled from the front seat

"I know." She smiled.

"I like the fact that I'm not the only one with love handles anymore." Danny joked as he pulled into a parking space.

"That was low." Lindsay laughed. She unbuckled and moved out of the car with the baby seat, Danny taking the seat and helping her hop out of the elevated back seat. "Oh, it's good to be home." The sun was shining and there was a gentle early summer breeze blowing through the street. It wasn't the country, but the smell of freshly cut grass traveled from the park down the street. It was home.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Ma, Pop, we're home." Danny called softly as they entered the apartment.

"Danny, where is she, where's my bambina?" Maria Messer gushed, running over to her son. He moved aside so that she could see Lindsay unfasten the seat belt and gently lift Lucy out of the car seat.

"Nonna, meet Lucy." Lindsay said, handing the baby over to the first time grandma.

"Lucy." Maria smiled down at the bundle now cocooned in the nook in her arms. "Hi sweetie, it's Nonna. Oh, gosh she's perfect." Maria said looking up at Danny and Lindsay who had been watching the interaction.

"She's all Messer." Lindsay smiled.

"Nah, Lindsay, She's got your nose." Maria said tenderly touching the baby's nose. "Thank god, Danny had the biggest naso."

"Nice Ma." Danny chuckled

"What, you grew into it."

"You had to grow into your nose Danny?" Lindsay asked through a fit of giggles.

"Yea, just like you had to grow into your ears." Danny bit back

"Sure, but at least I was cute."

"Who says I wasn't cute, I just had a honker." Danny shrugged, "Still all the girls were fallen for me."

"Just like this one Daddy?" Maria asked as she handed the baby over to her father.

"Oh she loves me all right." Danny said taking a long look into her daughters (still) blue eyes, what color would they take, only time would tell. "You're Daddy's little cannoli."

"Did you just call our daughter a cannoli?" Lindsay asked.

"She looks like one? No?"

"No, that'll take some explanation Dan." Lindsay yawned.

"Look at her, all wrapped up, in little white pj's. She could be a cannoli."

"If you say so." Lindsay laughed and pecked Danny on the cheek. "Come on, let's move into the apartment." Lindsay said as she moved past her husband and slowly sat down on the couch.

"Oh, Linds, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Maria asked her daughter-in-law.

"She claims Lucy is going to be an only child." Danny laughed. He had moved over and leaned against the armrest of the chair next to Lindsay. Maria chuckled. Here, she never thought she'd even get one legit grandchild. She was happy spoiling Lucy rotten as a grandma should do, but more would always be welcome.

"I said that after Louie too, somehow Danny still came into the picture. Louie was massive, Danny on the other hand was puny."

"Puny Mom?"

"Well, you were a tiny little thing. About 6.3 pounds."

"And little Lucy here is 7.4, she's bigger than Daddy, huh sweetie." Lindsay cooed bouncing the baby slightly. She had woken up and staring up at the world around.

"Ma, where's Dad?" Danny asked looking around and not seeing his father.

"Oh he's…."

"I'm right here." Sal Messer said as he exited the baby's room. "Fixed that window for ya boy. Don't want my Granddaughter getting sick because of a draft." He said hugging his son.

"Thanks Pop."

"So where is she." He asked clapping his hands together, his eyes twinkling, he already even look like a grandpa, and he haven't even met Lucy yet.

Lindsay stood still cradling Lucy in her arm, with a smile gracing her features she walked over to the father and son. "Here we are." Lindsay smiled passing her over.

Sal took the baby and gently held her away from him so he could take in her features. "Hello there beautiful, what did you name her?"

"Lucy." Both Danny and Lindsay said in unison as Maria too came around to watch her husband get to know his granddaughter. "Lucy, huh, you're a pudgy little one." He laughed. "but that's a good thing." He said cradling her into her his arms. "Your daddy was a scrawny little thing, not cute at all, you Lulu, you are adorable."

"What is this pick on Danny day?" Danny asked shaking his head.

"No, it's pick on Daddy day." Lindsay laughed as Lucy let out a cry.

"I think someone is hungry." Sal said looking up at his daughter-in-law as his granddaughter started to suck on his finger.

"Yea, I got it." Lindsay said as the baby was passed to her, "I'll be back in a little bit." She padded down the hallway to the bedroom and closed the door.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"So Danny Boy, How you handling fatherhood?" Sal asked his son.

"I'm terrified, but Dad, so far it's nothing I can't handle."

"Just you wait." Maria laughed

"Maria, Don't scare the boy."

"Eh ma, you ain't scaring me, I know it'll get more difficult, but then I figure it's a learning process, I'll pick it up as I go. For now, I'm loving this."

"At's my boy." Sal cheered, "take it as it comes."

"See I take after my old man." Danny smirked.

"Yea, when Louie was born he ran around like a chicken with his head cut off making sure Louie was safe, kinda like how he just checked Lucy's window."

"What, Danny told me he had to fix it, thought I'd help him out. He's got his hands full now."

"Chicken with its head cut off?" Lindsay asked, walking in with Lucy gurgling happily. "Glad I'm not the only one still using that expression." She smirked and handed the baby to Maria before sitting down next to Danny and cuddling into his side, while he draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Nah babe, its still one of a kind coming off you. You're such a country girl, it amazes me."

"Anything wrong with country girls?"

"None at all, married myself one of em."

"That ya did cowboy."

"Cowboy? Danny?" Sal laughed after watching the exchange between his son and daughter-in-law. "The closest thing you've ever come to a cow boy was when you dressed as one for Halloween at age 7."

"EH, I can't explain the nicknames my wife gives me, just humor her."

"You complaining about my nicknames Dan? You called our daughter a cannoli earlier." Lindsay laughed, while looking over at Maria who was snuggling Lucy.

"Eh, Luce is gonna be a Daddy's girl."

"That's for sure. She looks just like you. Not to mention, you are already wrapped around her little finger."

"Well who wouldn't be." Sal piped in. "That girl is going to be spoiled rotten."

"Rotten? My little Lucy will not be rotten."

"Oh no, she'll be perfect just like her father was." Lindsay giggled into Danny's shoulder

"From what I hear, Mommy, wasn't perfect as a child either." He said kissing the crown of Lindsay's head.

"Oh, the three of you are all wrong." Maria said not looking up from the baby cooing happily in her arms. "Nonna's little munchkin will be perfect, look at her how can she not be!"

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Lucy had been put to sleep; the family had eaten, and eaten, and eaten way too much lasagna, and now Danny and his father were going around the apartment checking everything making sure Lucy was safe, while Lindsay and Maria cleaned the kitchen after supper.

"So Lindsay, how are doing?" Maria asked as they cleaned plates and put them away.

"I'm great. Sore, but oh my god, Lucy, just knowing I, we created her, that she's here, that she's breathing, content, I don't know, just thinking of her makes my world better, nothing can turn this."

"It is a wonderful feeling." Maria agreed, "And how's Danny treating you, is he being a good husband?" Maria asked. She loved Lindsay, and wanted to make sure Danny was in no way screwing up the best things he had in his life.

"He is so far beyond perfect its almost scary. He loves me and Lucy too much for his own good." Lindsay laughed

"No such thing." Danny said slipping his arms around the waist of his wife and kissing her at the base of her neck.

"Shit Danny, you scared me." Lindsay jumped. "How long were you there for."

"Long enough." He smirked taking the dish she had finished drying and put it away. "Now, Ma, you trying to get her to divorce me?"

"Never, I love this girl, making sure you don't ruin it. We need more girls in this family, and Lindsay is so perfect for you it's not even funny."

"Well, it's a little funny." Danny said rubbing the back of his head, "But uh, I think we're tied up now between guys and gals thanks to Luce."

"Too true, now all we need is Louie to find someone steady, and we've got em beat." Maria joked elbowing Lindsay in the arm gently.

"That's a joke ma. If Louie ever has a kid it'll be weekends and child support." Danny said grabbing two mugs for coffee and pouring some for he and his father.

"That's what I thought about you too." Maria said. "But look how you grew up."

"He hasn't grown up Mar…Ma." Lindsay said

"What's that now Babe?" Danny asked turning away from the coffee.

"You haven't grown up, you just put on a pretty good front."

"I can see that." Maria piped in

"Nice the only woman I have on my side is my daughter. Ya hear that Lucy, it's just me and you." Danny called softly, as Lucy was sleeping.

"Get used to it." Sal said walking in and taking a coffee mug which Danny offered. "She may not even be on your side."

"Nah, my girls gonna look out for her old man."

"Old man is right." Lindsay snickered into her key

"If I'm old you're old Linds."

"I'm a few years younger than you Dan."

"one and a half, barely."

"Still, you're balding, the longer hair just hides it." She smirked again.

"Oh, so that's how this marriage is gonna go." He teased, "well if that's the case, we are gonna have to talk about the size of your feet."

"The size of my feet was you're doing if you remember correctly, you got me pregnant."

"Right, right, how could I forget." They laughed.

"Well laughter is the cure for just about everything, it could be the thing ensures a long marriage." Sal shrugged

"How do you think I've made it so many years." Maria shrugged watching the couple and listening to her husband

"I make you laugh?"

"More at you then with you." She said making him glare at her and Danny and Lindsay sober up to gasp as Maria and Sal went one on one. Only it was a glare from each followed by shit eating grins.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Danny and Lindsay had fallen into a pretty good routine once they got settled, they took turns waking up with Lucy, having bottles in the fridge, balancing baby with each other and the occasional guest. It was a good, well great two weeks of getting to know their daughter and getting acquainted with being new parents, but Danny's paternity leave was up and he had to head back to work, leaving Lindsay and Lucy with some mommy and me time.

It was great, having Lucy to herself, but by the end of the day she was ready to have some grown up conversation. Maria would stop by from time to time, help out with Lucy, let Lindsay get some sleep. Let Lucy get to know Nonna, for once Lindsay went back to work Maria would take Lucy when both Lindsay and Danny had to work.

After month Lindsay was really missing work. The visits from coworkers was nice, the stories from Danny were great, but she started to feel that if she didn't get back there and at least run something she would forget it all.

Danny had been called into work for a dead body found in the park at a play. Well, Lindsay had a doctor's appointment in the city at 4, she could technically take Lucy into the lab for her first visit, and help out for an hour or so, between, Danny, Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Adam, someone would always be around. Unless of course this was like the day she went into labor again….nah that was a fluke, Mac never takes off.

Unable to control her excitement over a visit to the lab, and of sheer need for adult interaction Lindsay packed up the diaper bag with everything they could need for the day, including a baby carrier. She picked up a very awake and very playful Lucy and set her carefully into the baby seat and strapping her in before heading out to the car Danny had left for Lindsay to take to the doctors: he didn't want his daughter on a subway or in a cab just yet, which Lindsay fully agreed with.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Lindsay stepped off the elevator and into the lab and let out a sigh of relief, it was still the same. Odd as it may be she felt like a school girl heading back after a long summer break, she felt like everything was going to be different.

"Lindsay?" Came Stella's surprised voice. "What are you doing here?" she asked pulling her into a hug then peering down into the car seat at the little girl.

"First visit to the lab, I have an appointment in a few hours and needed to get out of the house."

"Gotcha, well come on, break room." Stella said escorting Lindsay and her 'niece'.

In the break room was Blake and a few other female lab techs that had recently moved on from Danny to Blake, and a few to Adam. Something about Danny being a Daddy, and his wife being too hard to hate had them all turned.

"Ey Linds" Blake smiled as she walked in. "We weren't expecting you back yet."

"Nah, just a visit." Lindsay said as she hoisted the seat up onto the table.

"You brought Lucy." He smiled

"Well I wasn't about to leave her at home." Lindsay laughed. Blake was a kind guy, almost too nice sometimes, he was very Hawkes like, with a bit of ex Danny player in him. He had the girls falling for him.

"Well isn't she a sweetheart." He said caressing his cheek making the little girl giggle.

"Well she likes you." Lindsay laughed. As some of the other labtechs gathered around the baby and Blake. "Have you seen Danny?" she asked

"Uh, yea, he's over there." Blake nodded across the hall. Lindsay noted Danny analyzing some sort of weapon. "Can you watch…" Lindsay trailed off as Blake nodded and cut her off

"Not a problem Linds." She felt safe leaving Lucy with Blake, he was a good guy, a good guy that got screwed over a few times. He was good with kids as she had seen in his locker through the pictures of him with his nieces and nephews and stories he told when they were working in the same lab.

She quickly led herself around Danny's back and into the room to slip on a lab coat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Adam come in as well. "Easy there Priapus, you wouldn't want to hurt a mere mortal."

"Pry-a-what?"

"Priapus. The male god of fertility." Adam explained.

"Uh, that's what I call him." Lindsay said as she made her presence known. Danny looked at her stunned, he didn't know she was coming in.

"That's right." Danny smirked as he pulled her in for a one armed hug. One of their little rules I guess you could call them, was to keep displays of affection minimal at work. "Well my personal weapon aside…"

They went on about case stuff before Danny turned back to Lucy, she was missing one vital piece of his life. "How's Lucy?"

"She's great." Lindsay said pointing across the hall to the gathering around the car seat. "Her first visit to the lab is a big hit."

"What a, What's Blake doing right now?"

"Oh, he is so good with babies, she just adores him." Lindsay said sweetly

"No she doesn't adore him. The only man in her life is me."

"Oh, I see." She nodded in sarcastic understanding as Danny banged in the glass then went to his baby girl and after Blake causing both Adam and Lindsay to erupt into laughter.

"Watch out Blake, Daddy's coming." Adam somehow choked out.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

A little while later Danny, Lindsay, and Lucy were sitting in the break room having lunch when Mac walked in. "Lindsay, your 40 minutes was up 20 minutes ago." He said seriously, although a twinkle could be seen in his eyes.

"My appointment got pushed an hour. I'm outta here in 15." She laughed glancing over to watch Danny feed Lucy. He's so good with her, it was insane, never had she ever thought of Danny Messer as the doting father type, so when that stick came back positive she was thrown, but god, the way the last year had changed the both of them was scary, I mean this time last year, she was trying to fall out of love with him, and now, now she couldn't help but fall more in love with him each day. Last June she was contemplating going out on a date with an EMT, and now, well she was married, had a baby, and was well waiting for the a-ok to get back to some of the nocturnal activities she had been missing for the last 3 months.

"Watcha looking at Linds?" Danny asked as he glanced up and moved Lucy to burp her.

"My family, got a problem with that Messer."

"None at all, but uh, Linds, you know you're a Messer to now?"

"Well, not in NYPD she's not." Mac piped in as he turned from the coffee maker.

"What?" Danny asked placing Lucy gently into her seat.

"She's still Monroe in the NYPD." Mac clarified. Danny looked shocked although, he knew she had her reasoning.

"I just figured it would be easier in the lab, two Det. Messer's is a bit much, so I'll stay Monroe in the NYPD….But personally I am Mrs. Danny Messer, unfortunately."

"Very funny Monroe." Danny kidded

"See, there ya go, you wouldn't be able to do that if I was Messer, it'd sound like you're talking to yourself." She laughed as she got up and kissed Danny on the cheek. "I gotta get going, can't be late, even if the doctor is."

"Alright, see ya tonight." He said getting up and buckling Lucy in before kissing her and then her mom softly on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you to Dan…..Bye Mac."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Lucy was asleep for the time being and Lindsay settled down on the couch watching a Harry Potter, as it was the only thing on the television. She must have fallen asleep waiting for Danny to come home, because she awoke to something poking her in the nose. She scrunched up her nose and rubbed it carefully before cracking open her eyes and seeing nothing but a happy, albeit tired looking Danny. "Dinner's ready." He smiled.

"You made dinner?" Lindsay asked as she sat up, noticing that a blanket fell off of her as she did so, He must have draped it over her when he first came in. "How long have you been home? How long have I been out?"

Danny smirked from his spot behind the counter tossing pasta and sauce together. "Well I got home about an hour ago, the credits were rolling on Harry, and you were snoring, soo…"

"So I've been out for 3 hours?"

"Guess so, did the lab tucker you out today?" he smirked

"The both of us I guess, has she woken up for you?" Lindsay asked, noticing Lucy wide awake in her bouncer.

"Yea about 10 minutes ago. Don't worry I fed her. She's good to go until the next poop."

"Which I assume is mine." Lindsay cringed jokingly.

"You know what they say when you assume…"

"You get diaper duty." Lindsay laughed taking a seat at the counter as Danny handed her a plate of his pasta and pesto. He took a seat next to her, and they both enjoyed dinner and teased the baby with odd faces between bites to keep her happy, smiling and giggling. Her little body clothed in pjs, and her footsie-ed feet kicking about.

"So how did the doctor's appointment go?" Danny asked after taking a bite

"Good, everything, is good." She nodded taking a bite. "We can, you know again, if we both feel up to it." She said.

"Well, that's good." Danny said draping an arm around her. "I'm not in any rush, whenever you're ready babe." Danny whispered in her ear, noticing the timidness in her voice.

"Thanks Danny." Lindsay sighed. She missed having Danny in THAT sense, but she really didn't know if she was up to it just yet. "I love you so much." She said resting her hand on his thigh and squeezing slightly before going back to her dinner.

"Easy there Mrs. Messer, you trying to seduce me?"

"With the baby around, of course." She winked at him as she took another bite. On second thought maybe she was ready……

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**A/N2: **Again I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this written and posted. I've been so busy with real life I've almost forgot about the fiction, I know gasps. But this is the last chapter for now. Figure I'll do the two episode mesh like I did with season 4 to 5, keep this thing going. So goodnight to You look good in my shirt until September. Hopefully the Messer family comes out of the bar alive and well.

Thanks again to all my readers, those that lurk, those that post, and those that have stuck with the story, it means a lot. Hope to have you reading again in the fall. =)

Love Gigi.


	16. Pay Up

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…seriously.

**Author's Note: **Ok, so so sorry. Please forgive me for taking sooooo long to write and post this. Real life and all. Well, thoughts had to percolate, and now I'm sure I'm not stepping on the show's toes. Hope you enjoy, and welcome back. =)

.

* * *

.

**Pay-Up**

.

The last of the glass had crashed to the floor; breathing came in pants from all of the bars patrons. Slowly, once they were sure the gunfire had stopped, they started to get up, roll off one another. Lindsay was fine. Danny knew that much, if she was hurt she would have screamed, cried, made some kind of sound.

After spending 16 painful hours with her he knew, if she were in pain….he would know. She had always been vocal, when they were arguing, when they were laughing, when she was in pain, and the well, you know way. She was silent. Just her panting breath: shock, adrenalin.

He on the other hand had felt the sting, the slice of his skin as the bullet penetrated his back. It hurt like hell, pushing himself off of her he tried himself to get up, to move, but nothing. Pain was nothing compared to the panic he was in now. He couldn't move, his legs were dead.

He could see the panic in her eyes, could hear it in her voice as she called Mac, who then called Hawkes, and then 911. He could hear the sirens, that amount of gunfire, with the number of people inside and outside the bar…they couldn't have been that far off.

He was beginning to regain control of his emotions of the shock. Okay, he had been hit, he was still functioning, Lindsay was fine, he had done his job in protecting her, his legs wouldn't move, Doc was working on it, the ambulance couldn't be that far off, he would be ok, if only this pain would go away for a second….then he heard it.

From over by the bar: Sid's voice. "He's gone, the bartender, I couldn't stop the bleeding it was just too much."

Bleeding, Danny had been feeling it leave his body, but never did he think of the amount of blood he had lost, he had listened to Lindsay when she said to focus on her. He was watching her eyes, listening to her words of comfort. "Everything will be fine, you're okay, just stay with me, they aren't too far out now, think of Lucy…"

But now, all he could think of were the what if…

…what if he lost too much blood.

….what if he died

….what if..

His mind started racing, and not of what if's anymore: they say your life flashes before your eyes when you think you are dying…

_There he and Louie were jumping up and down on the bed when he slipped and hit his head on the side table, splitting it open,_

_There was his mother hugging him after his little league team lost in the championship._

_There was his father calling out "that's my boy" as he ran the bases after his first homerun._

_There he was rejected by the girl he had been crushing on in the 6__th__ grade._

_Then there he was making out with his first girlfriend in the dugout after a game._

_There he was playing in the minors_

_There was that pitch to the head_

_There was his graduation from the academy_

_There was his first arrest_

_His first encounter with Mac_

_The moment he fired at Minhas_

_The moment Aiden informed him she had left the lab_

_And then there was Lindsay, the tiger cage, the doll case, the opera dress, the rooftop reconstruction, the bug dinner, cozy's, there she was comforting him over his brother, over Aiden, over Flack-that first kiss, there he was comforting her after Stella. _

_There she was going undercover, the beat of his heart going about a mile a minute as he listened to the wire. The first time he really held her in his arms, _

_The moment he knew he had been stood up_

_The look on her face when she somewhat informed him why_

_The look on her face when he walked into that courtroom, seeing her fling herself into his arms after she left the stand. The almost kiss as they left the courtroom, _

_That first date_

_The night on the pool table_

_Her caring for him after the hostage situation_

_Their bantering, their teasing, the big moments in their first attempt at a relationship_

_The look in her eyes, her sympathy over Rueben. _

_The tears in her eyes when she technically broke up with him_

_That shoulder shrug in the rain when she made the call to give him a second chance_

_There was the locker room when she told him she was pregnant._

_There was that first ultra sound he went to with her_

_There was him telling her he loved her_

_There was Lucy's first kick_

_Lindsay moving in_

_Lindsay marrying him_

_Lindsay coming back_

_Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay….Lucy. _

_There was the moment he first held his daughter, the look in her mother's eyes as she watched, and Lucy's little body, her sole dependence on her Daddy. Those baby blues…. her mommy's nose._

_Of all the bad, Lindsay stood out above all else, and she gave him the most wonderful gift in the world…she gave him a daughter. He had to hold on for them._

Opening his eyes he didn't see Lindsay, no, now he saw the paramedic. He cringed as he was put onto the stretcher and as he bounced up into the ambulance. But, looking to the side, there she was. The one person that made his life awesome. Lindsay. She reached out and grabbed his hand as the back doors slammed shut and the sirens blared.

"You're gonna make it Danny." Lindsay said kissing their entwined hands and smiling through tears…..he flashed back to that day a year and a half ago, before everything went to pot.

* * *

Start Flashback………………………..

_He was sitting in the back of an ambulance looking across as a guy comforted his 'girlfriend.' He felt sympathetic then. What if that had been Lindsay? What if she had been shot on the job? He would damn well be in that cab with her, making sure she made it through._

_He watched as the doctor conversed with 'the boyfriend' and felt his gut sink when he realized he too didn't know Lindsay's medical history. _

_She showed up at the hospital later that night. It was already 4am, but Stella had allowed them some time to rest before digging into the case. She showed up with some phenomenal coffee, and some bagels. They sat outside the girl's room watching 'her boyfriend' sit over her. Stroking her hair whispering, doting. _

_Glancing over at Lindsay. He asked the question that had been bugging him all day…_

"_..Linds, what blood type are ya?"_

"_Where did that come from Dan?"_

"_He doesn't know, I don't know yours, it just seems that…well, with our line of work, with where this relationship is…" he said gesturing between the two of them, "It just seems, like something to know."_

"_Yea, well, I'm A+."_

"_And allergies?"_

"_None known to date. You?"_

"_O-, just penicillin."_

"_Good to know……….."_

End Flashback………………………………………………………….

* * *

Lindsay rushed into the emergency room right after Danny, however those paramedics were quicker than the round one looked. Danny was already out of sight. She rushed over to the front desk.

"Hey, my husband was just brought in and I don't…. I don't…"

"Okay, Miss, what's his name?"

"Oh god, there he is…" Lindsay said migrating over to the door Danny's gurney had stopped in front of as the doctors worked on him, quickly adding more gauze. She just about crossed the red line.

"Miss, you can't go back there."

"But he's…I..what."

"Miss." The kindly rounded nurse said sternly calling all of Lindsay's attention to her and away from the doorway as Danny was rolled away. "I know your thoughts are all over the place, but we need a little information on your husband if you can get that to us please."

Lindsay nodded and followed the woman back to the desk where she was handed a clipboard. Looking down, Lindsay only saw gibberish. Her mind had shut down and even the word 'name' had her thrown.

"LINDSAY!" came Sid's worried shout. She turned around quickly to see Sid standing in front of her in fresh looking scrubs. "How is he?"

"Sid?...I a, I don't know they just took him back there and.." she trailed off as tears started to fall.

"Hey, shhhh. Linds." Sid said pulling her in for a hug, "Hey, he'll be okay."

"Sir." The nurse said coming over to him. "We really need her to fill out those papers."

"I gotcha, but for now Det. Daniel Messer, should be in your system for some of the basics." Sid told her before sitting Lindsay down and taking the clipboard away from her. He started filling out the basic items. Name, Age, Address. He let Lindsay calm down a bit before he asked any of the questions. Quickly but carefully none the less he walked Lindsay through the rest of the forms.

About 5 minutes after turning in the forms the nurse came out looking for her. "Mrs. Messer, your husband is stable, and they are moving him to the O.R. to extract the bullet…"

Stable. That was good. He'd pull through. After moving to the O.R. waiting room Lindsay was in a trance, she sat there biting down her thumb nail till it bled as other members of the team started to show up. Mac had made the call to Danny's mother, (who was going to keep Lucy for the time being) and Stella had made a coffee run, not that Lindsay drank any of it, she just kept nibbling at that thumb nail glancing at the clock and then at the door Danny's surgeon was sure to come from.

……

* * *

"Mrs. Messer?" came the deep voice of a tall dark and handsome doctor.

"Yea…Yes." Lindsay said jumping up and running over to the doctor. "How is he?"

"Mrs. Messer, we removed the bullet, and your husband should pull through just fine, however, we'll have to wait until he's awake to see how the paralysis he experienced in the bar, plays into all of this."

"Thank you doctor…"

"Callahan."

"Callahan, thank you, can I see him." She asked timidly.

"Sure thing, he's still under the anesthesia, but he should be coming to shortly. I'll have nurse Peter take ya too him. Pete,…please take Mrs. Messer to her husband's room."

………

* * *

He looked so small, so weak, so colorless in the hospital bed, the machine next to him was beeping out his heart rate was the only sound in the room. Walking slowly up to the bed she gently placed her left hand on his right and stroked it with his thumb.

Her right hand pushed his hair back and gently lent in to kiss his forehead. He was alive. She took the seat next to his bed, laid her head next to her hand while still holding it, and cried. She let everything out. Tears fell from her eyelashes and landed on the green linen of Danny's hospital blanket.

It was a good while she cried. She cried until there was nothing left. She cried herself into a restless sleep.

……..

* * *

Danny came to. The pain was horrible, but bearable, however his legs still would not move, however, that was the least of his worries. His bed was vibrating softly. Lindsay was sobbing in her sleep. He gently untwined his fingers from her grip and softly shook her awake.

"Linds….Lindsay…Montana." he croaked.

"Da…Danny, your awake." She said wiping her tears quickly.

"Nah, your hallucinating." Danny tried to joke….he was greeted by a stern look from his wife. "Too soon?"

"Yea just a bit." She chuckled softly, holding back more tears. "How…How are you feeling?"

"Pain, dulled, but LInds…"

"You still can't feel your legs?"

"No." he said his features falling.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure it's only temporary, that bullet was pretty close to your spine."

"How do you know?" Danny asked, the doctor hadn't come in to talk to him yet.

"I heard Hawkes assessing it at the bar, and then the EMT's in the ambulance." Lindsay said softly.

"Okay."

………………

* * *

Lindsay had taken a call from Danny's mom about Lucy as the doctor came in. By the time she got back the doctor was gone. Danny's head was tilted back as if he was thinking. "Danny, wha…what did the doctor say?" she asked placing the cell phone in her purse and sitting on the side of his bed.

"He'll be right back, he got a call." Danny informed her.

Sure enough not two seconds late Dr. Callahan walked into the room with a clipboard, and a folder full of films.

"Sorry about that Det. Messer." He said checking something and looking up.

"Hey Doc, you saved my life, that's good enough for me." Danny smiled patting Lindsay's thigh.

"So, Doctor….what can you tell us?" Lindsay asked timidly, she really didn't want to hear any more bad news.

"Well, as I started telling your husband before I got pulled away, the bullet hit very close to his spine, on the bright side, it didn't hit the cord. There is more than likely no permanent damage to the spinal cord. Best-case scenario the inflammation from the gunshot is just causing a temporary paralysis."

"So he'll walk again?"

"At this stage I'd give him about a 60% chance of walking again."

"Well, that's good, that's winning odds." Lindsay said looking at Danny.

"Just give it time, once the inflammation from the gunshot and the surgery goes down we'll know more, as for now, we'll keep ya here for about a week to watch your recovery, before releasing you home. We'll run some more tests tomorrow, see if we can't bring those odds up." He smiled at the couple. Lindsay had tears in her eyes, but they seemed like happy tears as she gazed at Danny.

……………

* * *

The doctor laughed to himself for a second. That man knew his wife, although, when she found out he had talked the doctor into giving her better odds, he'd have a lot more to deal with…as if he needed anything more on his plate.

One officer had already died that day. He wasn't about to lose another. As for him walking…10%..there was really nowhere to go but up. And with the support group he had behind him, that's exactly where he was bound to go.

……………………

**

* * *

Thoughts: **OK, so thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed, I plan on having a few (or one really long) posts between the season 5 finale and the season 6 opening. Sorry if it takes awhile again, =/ but like Danny be patient and good things (well hopefully) will happen. =)


	17. One Month

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **Sorry this has taken sooo long, real life has been busy, anyway, hope the 16 pages on word makes up for it. =)

**Timeline Addressed: **again as always, the timeline is tricky. For the sake of the story I'm saying Lucy already had to be 4 months when Danny got shot, making it 5 in June, (where I see the story picking back up) so that by October its 9-ish push it up to 10. Just my thinking, don't hate me, with a linked series of post-eps its hard when the dates mentioned in the show don't line up with air dates. =/ but hope you enjoy

.

.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

.

Day 02… …

Lindsay had gone home 12 hours ago, she needed to get back to Lucy, shower, sleep on something other than a chair or when Danny wouldn't let her go from the side of the twin bed. And Danny was……….BORED.

There was nothing on daytime television-just bad soap operas. Lindsay was going to bring him something to read, but she hadn't come back yet. Back in the day, he used to enjoy the nurses hitting on him, however now, it wasn't the same, it was just sad. And pathetic. And he missed his wife and daughter.

He wanted to get up, move, stand, walk jump, damn even skip. He'd skip if he could walk again, but the doctor, Lindsay, and even his favorite nurse Pete had told him to just be patient. But Danny had never really been a patient person.

When he (FINALLY, according to Stella) realized he had a thing for Lindsay, he tried to be patient, but he still couldn't hold out until she returned from Montana, no he hopped on a plane and flew out to see her, cause he just couldn't wait anymore.

Same went now, he wanted to walk but 10%. Speaking of 10% his doctor walked in again. With more test results surprise surprise.

"Doc, give me some good news here." Danny plead poking at his dead thigh.

"I wish I could Danny." The man said solemnly. "The tests are coming back inconclusive. Looking at the films, I can only give you a 10% chance of walking again, your body isn't bouncing back the same as it used to."

"Damn age, knew this would happen as soon as I had a kid." Danny tried to joke.

"Ah, Danny, we've all been there." The man smiled back humoring him. "But in all seriousness, walking again, there is a very slim chance. There is just so much inflammation, and that bullet did hit very close to the spinal cord."

"I gotcha doc." Danny said sincerely although quiet sadly.

"Are you going to tell your wife?"

"No," Danny shook his head, "10% is still a chance, and I need her to stay positive. If she thinks there's more of a chance, if she stays positive, I may have more of a chance. I need her to stay positive. I won't give up hope if she stays optimistic. If she knows it's only 10% if she stops pushing me, there won't be any chance."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lindsay walked in a few hours later with a duffle bag slung across her body, a baby bag and purse hoisted up onto her shoulder, and pushing a stroller housing a gurgling Lucy. He so would have jumped up and taken the bags from her, if only he could.

"Hey Babe." She smiled as she dropped the bags onto the chair that was now hers. Before she bent down and pulled Lucy out.

"Hey….You brought Lucy."

"Yea, I figured you could use the pick me up, plus your parents need a break, they haven't had a baby around for awhile. Your poor dad looked exhausted when I picked her up." Lindsay laughed. Yes, Sal Messer had deep dark circles under his eyes, Miss Lucy must have known something wasn't alright.

As Maria explained it, she screamed all night long, didn't settle down till Lindsay took her safely into her arms kissed the baby's head, and whispered that Daddy would be just fine.

"Well, you were right about that." Danny smiled as Lindsay handed him Lucy. She was 4 months old now, and she was gaining more and more personality by the day. Today her sad baby blues lit up, and softened considerably just by being held by her Daddy. "Do you honestly think she can sense when things go wrong?" Danny asked not looking up from his daughter.

"Yea." Lindsay threw over her shoulder from the place near the chair where she was arranging all of Lucy's things. "My grandma would always say that babies are close to angels, that angels whisper in their ears, that babies can still see them. " Lindsay smiled, straightening up and looking over at her family. "The woman scared the shit out of me telling me that at 7 right after seeing the shining." She laughed

"That makes some sense." He nodded slowly, gazing on as Lucy succumbed to the sleep she had missed the night before. "Wait, you saw the shining at 7?"

"By accident, the big kids were watching it, and no one was watching little ole me, so…. I wasn't much a fan of hotels after that. Slept with my parents for 3 months"

"I wouldn't imagine you would be." Danny smirked. "and P.S. she won't be watching any of that until she moves out."

"So, never." Lindsay said knowing Danny already will never be able to let that little girl go.

"Exactly." He winked at her

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Day 03

"Hey Babe." Lindsay smiled as she bounced into Danny's hospital room the next day.

"Hey Linds, what's got you in such a good mood?" Danny asked curious as to why his wife was so happy.

"Oh nothing much, just you getting out of here in a few days."

"Really, when?"

"2 days Dan, I get you back to myself in 2 days." She said kissing him soundly. Having Danny back, even if he was in a wheel chair would be great. She missed just having him around, and it had only been 3 days. How the hell did she make it through 3 weeks without the man last spring?

"You gotta share me with Luce, Montana." Danny winked

"She still sleeps a good part of the day, then you're all mine."

"uh oh." Danny cringed slightly, causing Lindsay to pick up one of the extra pillows in the room and chucking it at his head.

"Uh oh my ass."

"You know I love ya." He said

"yea yea yea, I love you too." She said rolling her eyes.

"How much?"

"What?" she giggled

"Show me how much do you love me." He challenged.

"Oh I'll show ya how much." Lindsay said turning back to her messenger bag, and pulled out a t-shirt and basketball shorts and plopped them on the bed.

"Oh, good gracious woman, this is a love that will never EVER end." Danny laughed as he pulled the t-shirt on and shrugged the top part of the hospital gown down. "Lindsay Messer, you are a life saver." He said grabbing the shorts then trying to get them on.

"Actually, you happen to be the life saver." Lindsay said leaning down and kissing him soundly as she took the shorts out of his grasp. When they parted she started to help him put the shorts on.

"Thanks Linds." Danny sighed accepting her help and after settling back into bed.

"I should be thanking you Danny, had you not shoved me down I probably would have ended up in the morgue." Lindsay said kissing him again: this time more passionately.

"Linds, what are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"I a….I stopped by the lab on my way over here today, Mac was going through the trajectories and…"

"Oh. Gotcha, but just so you know I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I know, but it's a little unfair, here you've saved me 4 times by my count, and I have yet to return the favor."

"You stayed, that's all I need." Danny said. "And 4?" he asked in disbelief

"yea, the bomb, the undercover stint, the warehouse, and now this. And I still feel like I should do more for you."

"You gave me Lucy. And you've saved my ass on several occasions too."

"Bull."

"I do remember you telling me about finding my DNA on a cigarette butt, oh and lying to Mac on countless occasions for me, not to mention nursing me back to health. We'll just keep doing what we do best."

"What's that you almost dying and me patching you up?"

"Yea, only, I'll try to steer further towards minor scrapes instead of near death experiences."

"Well thank you for that." Lindsay laughed.

"No thank you." Their eyes locked for several seconds. So many thank you's had been said, but it struck a cord, it was like saying their vows all over again I take thee in sickness and in health….this was already making them stronger.

"So you more comfy now?" Lindsay asked breaking the now comfortable (what 13 months ago was an uncomfortable) silence.

"Much more." He smiled shuffling over as best he could to make room on the bed for her. Before patting the bed next to him. Lindsay simply smirked and cuddled up into him as he flipped through the hospitals cable. "So much better." He summarized kissing her temple as they settled back to watch sitcom reruns.

"Good cause that hospital gown wasn't working for ya."

"Thanks Sweetheart." Danny smirked squeezing her closer to him.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Day 5

Lindsay rolled Danny into their apartment around 2 pm, the sun was gleaming, birds were chirping and Lucy was giggling from her spot on Danny's lap.

"Well some one likes the chair." Danny smiled. "Girl's got her first set of wheels."

"And at four months old, I don't know Honey, we might be spoiling her, at this rate we'll need to get her a Porsche for her 16th." Lindsay joked.

"Please, she's gonna be a city girl, the only wheels she'll need run on a rail underground. Plus, no way in hell is Daddy gonna be able to afford that."

"If Daddy puts his mind to it he can." Lindsay said making a funny face at the baby getting her to break out into another fit of giggles.

"Sure babe."

"You got me didn't ya."

"You comparing yourself to a Porsche Sweetheart?" Danny asked his eyebrows raised.

"What am I not good enough to be a Porsche?"

"Nah, just put you in more of a 4x4 pickup, mud on the tires. You're not a Porsche kinda girl."

"I think I like that better."

"Good I couldn't imagine you any other way." Danny said looking up at her. Then glancing around the apartment.

Lindsay must have seen the thought behind his eyes, because she answered his unanswered questions. "Don't worry, I got this place slightly wheel chair accessible. And we'll move things as we find they need to be moved. Don't worry. What we do best remember, nurse ya back to health."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Day16

Lindsay walked into the apartment and smelt the very familiar smells of Mrs. Messer's cooking. Only when she turned the corner it wasn't her mother-in-law she saw in the kitchen but her own husband.

"Danny what are you doing?" She smiled as he stretched to stir the sauce.

"My chair needs hydraulics; elevate me up so I can do this." He said sighing as she took the wooden spoon and took over stirring.

"I don't know, you did this pretty well, thought it was your mom in here."

"So no burned sauce?"

"None." Lindsay smiled. Gazing down at her husband. "I am so proud of you." She bent down and gave him a slow lingering kiss. Her hands cupping his prickly cheeks. "Not shaving anymore." She smirked.

"Nah, thought I'd let it grow, an experiment."

"I always liked your scruff." She smirked. "It was a little bit of the country in the city."

"Honey, there ain't nothing country bought my scruff."

"We'll see about that."

"You are actually trying to get me to shave aren't ya." Danny said in disbelief.

"Oh, gosh no, I like my little amish husband, although we may have to cut out the electricity."

"Lindsay, when have you ever even been in amish country?"

"When I was little road trip to see Uncle Freddie. When have you?"

"When I played in the minors. Good food."

"Yea….You know, keep the scruff. I want to see you with a full beard. It might work for you." Lindsay said looking into Danny's eyes and running her thumbs up and down his now scruffy cheeks.

Just then Lucy let out a whimper from the other room. "Think she wants her Mommy, it's been 18 hours."

"Yea, Mommy misses her." Lindsay said kissing her husband once more before making her way into the baby's room.

Danny went back to attempting to stir the sauce, but now the soundtrack of Lindsay talking to their daughter filtered through the room.

"Hey there Lulu. How was your day? Ugh you're getting heavier, what has Daddy been feeding you? OHHHH, seriously what has Daddy been feeding you? You stinky little girl. Agahhahha. Is that so. Urg gah balh. I see, so what do you think of Daddy's new beard? Gooo."

"Think that means she likes it babe." Danny shouted from the kitchen while laughing.

"Busted." Lindsay giggled as she tickled Lucy's belly.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Day 24

"Lindsay?" Danny asked as he heard the front door thump closed.

"No, it's a pissed off ex girlfriend looking for revenge." Lindsay laughed plopping down on the couch.

"Don't joke about shit like that." Danny smirked as he rolled his way over to her.

"It's happened before?" Lindsay asked opening up one eye and then closing it. Danny had rolled up in front of her, pulled her feet into his lap, and started to massage.

"Long day babe?" Danny asked as Lindsay let out a sigh of pleasure.

"You have no idea. Being a man down is tough, cases keep coming up empty, and then every time I look up I see Mac's investigation of the shooting all over his walls, and I just hate looking up and seeing that bullet hole in your back"

"Wait, it's exploded all over his office? Doesn't he usually put it into a folder on the corner of his desk?"

"It's like Pratt all over again." Lindsay sighed remembering a few years back when Mac had pictures posted on all of his walls of Pratt victims. "Every day I see those pictures and I'm flashed back to that bar."

"Ey, Linds, forget about it. I may be a little beat up, but I'm fine, stop worrying about it, stop thinking about it."

"I don't worry about it, I try not to think about it. I…"

"Lindsay, we share a bed, I know when you have nightmares, sweetheart I'm here, I'm alive, and so are you. Try to forget about it."

"I am. It's just not that easy…" Lindsay sighed "and you didn't answer my question." She said changing the subject and perking up again. "a pissed off ex broke in here before?"

"First promise me that you'll stop thinking about the what if's of the shooting."

"I promise." Lindsay said half sarcastically, she knew Danny wasn't joking about this. He had been making such an effort to stay positive. She was immensely proud. The old Danny, the pre-daddy Danny would not be this positive after 3 weeks of no progress. "Now story time." Lindsay bounced excitedly on the couch, her eyes lighting up. She was still learning about her husband. And each new story made her fall even more in love with him.

"Lucy takes after you way too much already." Danny chuckled as he maneuvered himself out of the wheel chair and onto the couch. Lindsay immediately cuddled into him. "I can't believe you don't know this story already, it happened when you were already at the lab, actually you were kinda the cause of it."

"Excuse me?" Lindsay laughed turning her head and starring Danny down. "How am I the cause of one of your ex girlfriends going crazier then they probably already were?"

"Well if you would let me tell the freaking story you'd know." Danny said while tickling Lindsay's side and the love handles Lucy had given her.

"Hey, stop." She cried squirming away, "stop playing with my chub."

"Well, now who's complaining bout it." Danny laughed hugging Lindsay's back to him. "I like it, you're beautiful. Before you were twiggy" He whispered in her ear.

"Hey!" Lindsay laughed reaching back a tweaking one of his love handles. "Story." She demanded through a laugh.

"Okay, okay, so this had to be around….March, that first spring you were here. I had just broken up with this girl I'd been dating for a few months."

"Cindy went crazy on you!?"

"How do you know it was Cindy?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Dan, you may have held a player rap, but you really weren't. And she was annoying as hell. Calling the office. She sounded like a ditz."

"Thanks Linds."

"What you're taste improved." Lindsay laughed. "Exhibit A." she said gesturing to herself.

"Yea, so I dumped Cindy about the end of February. She was getting to clingy, and I was starting to pick up on some feelings I had for…"

"For me?" Lindsay giggled looking back.

"If you must know yes, I discovered I had a thing for ya around then, I think it was that dress ya wore." Danny smirked.

"Still have it in the back of the closet." Lindsay smiled

"Good to know." Danny said kissing her ear. "Now, I dumped the girl and ended up working…a lot. A lot of the time with you too. Anyway, it was this one day, I came home exhausted, I had played I think 3 games of handball with a kid in his late teens to get some witnesses on my side, then you grabbed me for a reconstruction, and it was just a long day."

"That was the day I made you carry me across the roof wasn't it?"

"Yea."

"I remember, you were dead on your feet and sore as hell." Lindsay said. "You made me think it was my fault…."

_Flashback. _

_The day was drawing to an end Lindsay was quickly finishing up with some analysis on foot impressions she had Danny help her make. She turned her paper work in and was about to leave for the night when she saw Danny in the break room cringing as he rubbed the back of his neck. Curious as she was, she changed the direction of her steps and slipped into the room unnoticed by her partner. He was in a staring contest with the coffee maker as it drip, drip, dripped the newly made java into the pot. She crept up behind him._

"_Dude, I think the coffee pot won." She said from behind him, causing him to jump, turn around, and howl out in pain. _

"_Geeze Montana, a little warning next time." He said as he rubbed his back than sat down on one of the stools._

"_Sorry, but payback's a bitch." Lindsay laughed._

"_When have I ever done that to you?"_

"_Just about daily, but are you okay?"_

"_Yea fine why?"_

"_Your back, your neck, and the fact that you pretty much yelped in pain when I startled you." She observed._

"_Well what can I say Monroe, you're a little heavy." He shrugged. His comment had Lindsay gulping in a dramatic breath of air, staring him down, and punching him in the arm. Then laughing as he again, grabbed his arm in pain. "Jesus Linds, sorry. It was a joke….that's gonna bruise." He said looking at the red mark._

"_Oh please. Get over it."_

"_So what has you so sore? And don't say me, I weigh….well less then what I've seen you bench"_

"_I a, played 3 games of handball to get a eyewitness account on my playground kid. The kids these days are quicker than they used to be."_

"_Or you're just slowing down." Lindsay teased._

"_I won 2 outta 3 games sweetheart, I ain't slowing down."_

"_If you say so." Lindsay laughed. Danny was trying to rub out his shoulder and failing miserably. Lindsay couldn't not take pity on the guy. She pushed herself off the counter she was leaning against and walked up to Danny. _

"_Seriously you could just ask for a little help." She smiled before turning the stool a little so Danny was now sitting perpendicular to the table. Lindsay moved behind him and started to massage his upper back and neck._

"_Oh good god Monroe." Danny moaned, his head slouching forward "We're gonna have to keep you around just for this." _

"_Yea well, I did cause a little of it, you shoulda just told me you were already worn down, I woulda got Adam to help me." _

"_Hmmm, don't kid yourself Montana, you'd rather have been in my arms than Adam's." Danny teased to which Lindsay squeezed the tendons where his neck met his shoulders. "Ouch, okay, okay. Uncle." Danny pled taking one of Lindsay's wrists and gently pulled her around in front of him. "So dinner and drinks."_

"_I never promised you dinner." She grinned_

"_Yea but you never said no either." Danny smirked back_

"_Fine, how does pizza and beer sound?" she asked giving in. In all reality she never planned on not taking him out for dinner too, She did actually have a little crush growing on the man."_

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Lindsay had taken him to Ray's for pizza, and they split a pitcher of beer. He was in heaven, good food, good brew, good company. It came as a surprise to him that this country girl was so alluring to him. Never in a million years would he have thought of her as his type. Yet the short, skinny, scrappy little country girl had grabbed his attention, and it seemed his affections. The stories she told weren't the generic city girl stories he had heard time and time again, only minor details changing. She had a sense of humor that wasn't dull or extremely dry. She could hold her own against him, and she was competition. Never had he been attracted to the competition before. Then again, the competition was always full grown men, that took steroids and pitched baseballs straight at his head. They were hairy, stinky, and well baseball players. On the force, they were a team and the enemy and competition were the criminals. He had no desire to seduce them. However when Mac brought Lindsay in, there was a new competition. She was at his level; they were competing for attention, for cases, for evidence. And he found that this girl caught his attention no one else ever had….she was his equal. _

_Looking over at her as she gestured her hands wildly, smiled as she told the punch line to a joke, and gently pushed a stray curl out of her eyes he couldn't help the itch, he wanted to be the one to push the curl out of her face. He wanted to hug her, to hold her. He would love to have her massage his back again, for her just to be that close to him again, her scent was intoxicating, it was addicting. He officially had a crush for Lindsay Monroe. _

_When they parted ways after dinner, he pulled her in for a goodbye hug, and thanked her for dinner. She thanked him for helping with her reconstruction. Then they both stepped into different cabs._

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_When Danny arrived home he found an upset Cindy sitting outside his door. "Cindy, what are you doing here?"_

"_What do you mean, What am I doing here!? We had plans tonight and you blew me off."_

"_What do you mean we had plans tonight we broke up 2 weeks ago." Danny said logically as he unlocked his door. _

"_We made plans to go out to the show tonight."_

"_Cindy, we broke up, all plans were therefore canceled" Danny said, ready to close the door but Cindy followed him in. _

"_You smell like another woman. Did you really get over me that quickly, were you cheating on me!? Is that why you dumped me?"_

"_No, I helped a friend with a reconstruction at work. And I never cheated on you. I just don't feel anything between us."_

"_We were together for 5 months and you feel nothing for me!!!" she squeaked._

"_Cindy we've already been through this." Danny said rubbing the bridge of his nose._

"_No fuck you Danny, I want the truth. WHY! Why the hell did you dump me!"_

"_The truth, the truth is you annoy the hell out of me!" he shouted. "At first, it was cute, but 5 months 5 months of that high pitched whine, of the overly bubbly laugh, of the pointless conversations that go on for hours. Cindy. I need someone with substance. You were fun, but not for the long run, not for me."_

"_I don't have substance. I'm too bubbly. Well here's too fucking bubbly for you!" She yelled picking up a glass of water he had left on the table and chucked it at him. Danny just dodged it as the glass shattered on the floor. He looked up and rolled over right as she pushed the bookcase over, with the sole purpose of squashing him. _

"_God Damn It Cindy." Danny shouted as he sprang to his feet. "Get the fuck over it! You were even unhappy too!"_

"_Unhappy, how would you know! You were never fucking around, even when you were with me you were toned out."_

"_Well I had to be! You are so mind numbingly stupid."_

"_And what, reading some lame ass books on science will make me a better person!" she said chucking fallen books at him, most were his old college textbooks. Books with a lot of pages, big, heavy, foot breaking books._

"_Just reading in general."_

"_Son of a bitch. You will never know what you lost!" and with that she grabbed the lamp from the side table and chucked it at his head and stormed out of the apartment. Danny made quick work to hop over all the fallen and broken pieces and lock and chain the door immediately. _

"_Fuck, that woman was mad." Danny said looking around his destroyed living room. There goes the security deposit._

_End Flashback._

"So that's why you bolted the bookcase to the wall?" Lindsay smirked.

"One of the reasons." Danny nodded.

"Here you had me think the girl came at you with a knife."

"If she had half the chance I'm sure she would have." Danny cringed, "almost took a restraining order out on her."

"You didn't?"

"Nah, she moved on, actually I heard she got married a about a year and a half ago."

"And how'd you hear that?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, actually Adam was invited to the wedding."

"What, no way, how the hell does that cross?"

"No clue, just said he went to a wedding and 'the bride said she knew me, Cindy something.'"

"Ah, and if she saw you now?"

"She'd say good riddance, she wouldn't have stayed with me if I become a paraplegic." Danny said gesturing to his legs.

"First off, its temporary, and I meant as a father and husband."

"Probably try and drop the bookcase on me again."

"Does that actually work? Do I have to chuck old textbooks at you to get you to do whatever."

"Nah, I love you too much. I wouldn't get ya that mad at me. Again anyway."

"Thanks. Love you too Dan." Lindsay said leaning back and kissing him. As he started to deepen it, sliding his tongue into her mouth she grabbed a magazine from the table and smacked him with it.

"Ouch, Lindsay."

"Oh poor baby, I couldn't help it." Lindsay laughed.

"Sure laugh it up. One call to your Ma or your college roommate and I have all the ammunition I need."

"They won't tell you."

"You under estimate my charm."

"Not in a million years Dan. Not in a million years." Lindsay smiled before kissing him quickly then heading towards the nursery to check on a sobbing baby.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Day 31

Danny sat in the doorway, watching as his wife bounced and swayed their collocky little girl. Trying to get her to calm down, and go to sleep. Even though Lucy was in tears, he couldn't imagine a better picture. Lindsay was wearing one of his old t-shirts, which now hung loose on her again, and a pair of leggings, cuddling Lucy who was barely visible over the fluffy white blanket Lindsay had wrapped her in, both were aglow in a dull yellow light that bounced off the pink and green walls. It was perfect. He was in such a daze he didn't hear his cell ringing.

"Dan. Danny. MESSER." Lindsay called snapping him out of his daze. "Babe, your phone is ringing."

"Got it." He said taking on last glance at his family before wheeling himself out to the living room to take a phone call.

"_Is this the officer that got hurt?...."_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Once again I own absolutely nothing, just here to share my imagination with others.

* * *

.

*Epilogue*

.

When Danny and Lindsay made it through their front door that night they were greeted by a giggling 6 month old bouncing happily in her doorway bouncer. She had obviously been dancing/bouncing along to the beat of Nonna's music while the grandmother watched on from her spot cooking dinner.

"Hello kids, dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." Maria Messer called once her son and daughter-in-law came into view.

"Ma, you didn't have ta." Danny said as he rolled into the kitchen.

"I know, but I figured you both would be tired after today, especially you Daniel, honestly, how many shoot outs do you want to be involved with this year!" She scolded him

"So far 3 by my count." Lindsay said coming into the kitchen bouncing Lucy on her hip.

"There have been 3!"

"More or less." Danny shrugged.

"More." Lindsay said through gritted teeth behind the refrigerator door where she was retrieving Lucy's bottle.

"More?"

"Ma, don't worry." Danny pled now. "As long as I'm in this chair I ain't gonna be doing too much field work. I'm at lab rat standards now."

"He's fine Maria." Lindsay smiled, "The jerk does it for the attention."

"For the attention. Wow, my own wife. And Jerk?"

"Yea. Jerk."

"In front of the baby too. Tsk tsk Montana." Danny joked.

"She doesn't understand it yet, and you have even admitted that when we first met you were a bit of a jerk." Lindsay said pointing at him.

"No I did not." Danny said adamantly.

"When we first got back together."

"I was delusional." Danny smirked.

"Yea maybe I was too, what was I thinking, crawling back into bed with you." Lindsay said sarcastically.

"Pa----lease my dear, we didn't make it to the bed until about a week back in."

"STOP!" Maria called out. "I do not need to hear this." She laughed even though she was a little grossed out. Sure, she knew her sons weren't virgins, and god knows how Lucy came into the picture, but she DID NOT need to have the mental picture of her son and Lindsay doing the _nasty._

"Sorry Maria," Lindsay blushed

"Yea sorry Ma." Danny said as well, however he looked darn well pleased with himself for making his mother uncomfortable.

"That's fine, don't let it happen again." She said grabbing her coat. "Now lasagna is in the oven, Lucy should be tuckered out real soon, and I have a train to catch."

"Ma, at least stay for dinner."

"I would Danny, but your father and I have dinner at the neighbors tonight. Enjoy the lasagna."

"Alright, thanks Mom." Danny said as Maria bent down and gave him a kiss and a hug, then gave Lindsay a tight squeeze and kissed both her and Lucy. "Have a nice night, and put that little angel to bed before you start that talk again."

Danny and Lindsay could only laugh as the door closed behind her.

* * *

After dinner, Lindsay put Lucy to bed then showered. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, she was surprised to find that Danny wasn't asleep, he wasn't even in their room. It had been a long day, and he hadn't slept in about 48 hours. Something was up.

She padded down the hall, past Lucy's room where the sounds of her little baby breathes were coming in even beats, and out into the living room. The room was dark except for the glare of the tv. There Danny sat on the couch watching some sports replay coverage.

She quietly walked up and sat down next to him. The old button up of his she wore to bed rode up revealing Lindsay's soft thigh and the beginnings of the soffee's she wore with it. Danny's eye's glanced over at her from the TV and had every intention of returning to the screen, but instead they lingered on Lindsay. From the spot on her thigh, his gaze moved up. The buttons were slightly mismatched on the faded, stained, and bleach-damaged oversized blue shirt. She had rolled the sleeves up to just below her elbows, and only buttoned it up enough to just hit mid chest. His eyes roamed down again, following the line of her now more pronounced cleavage. He was just in a daze.

"See something you like Babe?" Lindsay smiled, adjusting to sit Indian style, thus showing off even more skin.

"You know it." He smirked turning his gaze away from her body and to her face. She was gorgeous. Wanting to close some of the gap between them, he threw an arm around her cuddling her up to his side and kissed the side temple of her head. "Love ya Linds."

I love you, had been said many times since that moment about a year ago in the hallway outside Mac's office, but it still felt new each and every time it was said.

"I love you too Dan." Lindsay replied snuggling deeper into Danny's embrace. They watched TV in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "So, how was your first day back?" Lindsay asked at commercial.

"You were there sweetheart, you know."

"I know what you did, but talk to me."

"Uh, it felt longer than I remember, then again, maybe not. I do remember marathon shifts when you were gone. And god did I miss Lucy. Spending 3 weeks just me and her was great ya know, and I missed work, but I have a feeling I'm gonna feel guilty leaving her tomorrow."

"Welcome to my world." Lindsay sighed. Yes she cut her maternity leave a little short, she had started back full time sooner than she would have liked to, but with Danny injured, and bills stacking up, someone needed to be back, and Lucy was safe with her Daddy, so Lindsay went back to the lab.

"Does it get easier?"

"I hope so. I feel better leaving her now that I know she's safe with whoever, whether it be you, your mom, or the sitter."

"yea, I guess last night I didn't feel so bad about leaving cause I knew she was with you, then I guess my ma today."

"See it's just about getting out that door." Lindsay smiled. "So how are the legs?"

"Nothin' new to report." Danny sighed, his mood slouching a bit.

"Danny, don't go there, it's just going to take time." Lindsay said readjusting herself so that she was now straddling Danny's lap. "Give it time."

"Give it time, I'd like to be able to feel your weight on my lap, not just see it." He said. His hands rubbing up and down Lindsay's sides.

"Eh, I can last here longer now." She said kissing him softly. "No leg cramps to deal with."

"True." Danny whispered as he moved to nuzzle her neck. His right hand moved to the buttons on her shirt. With one flick of the wrist, they all sprang open, making Lindsay jump back. Looking down at the shirt, she saw no buttons missing.

"Okay, now where'd ya learn that little trick?"

"Back on the island." Danny smirked referring to his childhood and growing up on Staten Island. Ah the good old delinquent days.

"And why is this the first time I'm seeing said move?" Danny simply and innocently shrugged his shoulders. "Nuh uh, how many shirts did we ruin just ripping at them, and you had this…" Lindsay said gesturing to her now bare chest "…little move up your sleeve."

"Ey what can I say, my legs may not work at the moment but my hands and wrist finally healed."

"Oh, really. So that's the optimism I'm getting tonight."

"Yea, yea it is." Danny said pulling her back down to him and kissing her fiercely.

.

* * *

.

Lindsay was at home and dancing to the softly playing music of Lucy's mobile as Lucy softly drifted off to sleep while her mother rocked and swayed. The 6 month old quickly fell into a fast slumber, something that was starting to make the nights so much easier, and shifts started to get less intense. Having a baby that didn't wake up nearly as often during the night was a godsend, now the only thing she had to worry about after 3am was a page into work.

Lindsay left the pink and green nursery and silently closed the door so that it was only open a crack. Carrying a baby monitor with her, she made her way into the kitchen to start cleaning up. Living with Danny meant an ever-full sink of dirty dishes. Something she didn't mind, (well that much). He did his share though, and the constantly full sink reminded her that she wasn't alone in this world anymore.

Hitting play on her ipod where it was docked on the kitchen counter she started to sing and dance around as she cleaned.

"…_She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild_

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go……SHIT DANNY!" Lindsay jumped sky high letting her ladle microphone drop to the floor. Danny sat in the gap between countertop and wall laughing as he watched his wife.

"What, you're awesome, I'm gonna call for an encore."

"OH shut it." Lindsay said chucking a towel at him.

"Now that's not nice." Danny scolded her in his best imitation Dad voice. "You know if I could I'd be right there with ya finishing that song….." He said thinking on, Yea he would be…

"Speaking of!" Danny said perking up in a second. Seeing his wife singing and dancing around the place made him forget his news for a second, he had to watch. She was too adorable, too graceful, too unaware if his presence to not too. "It's raining Linds." He smiled pointing out the kitchen window where rain pounded the pane and lightening flashed.

"Yea, it is."

"10% chance right?" Danny's smile kept growing. Lindsay couldn't help but notice this and her smile started to mirror his as her excitement grew.

"Dan….."

"You don't have to be my only cheerleader." His smile was seriously splitting his face as he pointed to his toes and curled them.

"DANNY!!!!" Lindsay cheered in excitement as she threw herself at him in a hug. It probably would have been a little safer if Danny had locked the chair as the force rolled them back hitting the sofa.

"10% my ass Linds!" he said excitedly before taking her and kissing her soundly/

"So, what does this mean? What does the Doctor say?" She asked excitedly

"Well…………………………………………………………………….."

"No Danny, no suspense!"

"Well where's the fun in that?!"

"TELL ME PLEASE!" Lindsay cried out in excitement.

"Babe, Lucy's sleeping ain't she?"

"Well, tell me, and I'll shut up and she can sleep in peace!" Lindsay said a little more quietly this time.

"Ok, I have more regular appointments with him, for now I have some exercises to do to until I have more feeling in the rest of my legs, but my odds have actually jumped up to more than 60%."

"You're not lying to me this time?"

"Not at all, the Doc sees no reason as to why I can't be up and walking within a few months." Danny was beaming. Lindsay adjusted herself so that she was sitting across Danny's lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

* * *

The storm did not let up all night. Something both took as a good sign. If a 10% chance of rain could bring forth a storm that with thunder that rattled the windows, Danny should be up and walking in no time.

After the fifth time Lucy had woken up and had her mommy and daddy lulling her back to sleep, Danny and Lindsay decided to hit the hay. By the count, the storm was finally well past the city, and hopefully would not wake the baby again.

Curled up and cuddling in their shared bed they watched as the last of the lightening passed. Danny hugged Lindsay a little tighter to himself, and chuckled when he felt her toes rub against his own.

"Linds, what are ya doin?" He asked still laughing. Her feet kept brushing his toes back a forth, then drifting to the bottom of the point of his feeling.

"What? What am I doing?" She asked innocently, looking at her husband with large doe like chocolate eyes.

"Oh don't give me that look Sweetheart." He said raising his eyebrows. "You know exactly what you're doing….AND it tickles."

"So do something about it." She teased

"Babe, if I could I would, and you know I CAN'T feel it when you're foot does that." He said again raising his eyebrows as he felt Lindsay's leg move up towards his waist…only meaning her foot was somewhere on his inner thigh.

"How would you know what I'm doing if you can't feel it?"

"Cause I have eyes, AND your knee as at my belly button."

"Eh, you'll feel it sooner or later." She teased. Danny smirked and let out a chuckle he had been keeping in.

"I make them good girls go bad." He said to himself

"I'm sorry what was that?" Lindsay snickered. Pushing herself up to look at Danny.

"What, your song is stuck in my head now. It's kinda true though."

"OH and why's that?"

"Look back, too oh say your first case here in New York."

"Okay."

"Now look at you now." Lindsay pondered for a minute. Yea okay, he makes good girls go bad. When she started she was the girl next door, little miss goody-goody. That girl would never have ridden on the back of a motorcycle, taken back a man she could only assume cheated on her, a girl that had a baby out of wedlock. (Well, okay they fixed that one.) She would not be tricking suspects into confessing. (A great little maneuver she picked up from one of Danny's Aiden stories.) Before Danny, more than half the stuff they did in the bedroom would not even be considered, now, nothing seemed to be off limits.

"Gotcha, you make them good girls go bad." She smirked cuddling back into his side.

"_She was so shy" Danny started to singing a soft sleep filled voice. "'Til I drove her wild"_

"_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist…." _Lindsay picked up, her own voice drifting off as well.

"No, no you couldn't." Danny said pulling her close and kissing her as they both drifted finally started to drift off to sleep. A crack of thunder shook the building.

A wail came from the nursery. Lindsay sighed and pushed herself up to calm the scared baby.

"Good I hate storms." Lindsay groaned.

"No ya don't you love your little rain walks." Danny smirked watching as his wife pulled a plush robe over her pj's.

"Rain walks don't come with thunder."

"The last one did." Danny said remembering back to that night when his life finally got back on track.

"Not the same. I wasn't up all nigh…"

"Yea you were Babe, you were up ALL night long." Danny said cockily.

"True, AND that night did end in fireworks." Lindsay replied thinking back as well. She was about to leave the room when she saw the wheel chair beside the bed, she quickly turned back around in the doorway. In just in just 4 weeks he had gotten out of the hospital, not fallen completely apart, and was now on his way to recovery. "Dan?"

"Yea Linds?" Danny said pushing himself up in bed to look at her.

"I'm proud of you."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you and love you to all of my readers, my reviewers, and all the lurkers. I meant to have this up last week but school….Hope you enjoyed. =)


	19. BfG, LatLong, and DR

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….just how often do I really need to do this legal stuff??

* * *

.

*Blacklist (Featuring Gravedigger)

.

Lindsay was walking through the sun-lit halls of the lab heading towards the break room for a quick coffee and power bar. It was already a long day, and she had come in late, since Lucy's sitter was stuck in traffic. Still, it was a LONG day. Rounding the corner, she saw Danny and Adam laughing about something or other in the break room. It was great to see that Danny was still in a good mood despite being in a chair. Granted his chances of walking again had risen from 10% to well over 60% may have helped that as well.

The moment she walked into the break room Danny tried to quiet his laughter, but failed miserably. Adam on the other hand blushed and looked a little more awkward than usual. Noticing her shirt though, he changed moods fast.

"_An here I go again on my own." _Adam began to sing  
_"Goin down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time  
But, here I go again…." _Adam continued to belt out. And Danny couldn't hold his laughter in anymore and let it all out.

"Adam were you even born when that song was originally released?" Lindsay asked. "And you." She said turning on Danny, "wasn't the point of me moving in with you that we would never be out of clean clothing, so I'd never have to wear a t-shirt from high school to work."

"It was a benefit, but that was before we were married." He smirked, "But, You look cute though."

"Thanks, but wait, so since we got married that whole bonus goes out the window?" Lindsay chuckled.

"Yea, but I'd pin it more on the kid." Danny smirked. Taking a sip of his coffee.

"Lindsay, You know, you're just showing your age by wearing that shirt." Adam said coming back into the conversation. The comment had Danny laughing again.

"Uh first of all, this shirt is from '94 not '82, and Danny what the hell are you laughing at you're older than me." She threw back.

"I appreciate the classics." Adam told her. "Why else would I be hanging around this relic you call a husband."

"Ey!" Danny said in mock anger before breaking down and laughing again. They started to calm down after a few minutes. Sipping at her coffee, Lindsay saw Stella walk by and give her a friendly smile and she had a flash back to only an hour earlier in the hallway.

"So Danny, you showing off the fact that you can wiggle your toes now?" Lindsay asked through crinkled eyes.

"Wha…." Danny started but was cut off by Adam

"Dude! No way! You can wiggle your toes!!!!"

"Yea I can wiggle my toes." Danny smirked and put his effort into curling the toes.

"Dude that's awesome."

"Adam man, it's a couple of toes."

"Wait, Danny's moving his toes!?" Sid asked as he came in followed by Mac.

"Nice Linds, see what you started. I'm like one of your 4H pigs." Danny joked.

"Hey, you're the one that talked to Stella, and please, I never entered a pig."

"Hey just the fact that I know what 4H is is an accomplishment."

"As is moving your toes." Lindsay smirked back.

"Do it again Man, do it again." Adam cheered.

"Dance monkey, dance." Lindsay laughed in the background as Danny shot her a purely joking death glare and curled his toes for all to see while Lindsay gazed on completely in love and sipping her coffee.

.

* * *

.

*Lat 40 Degrees 47'N/Long 73 Degrees 58'W

.

Lindsay was in the kitchen working on dinner, Lucy playing in the playpen in the corner. The room held the aroma of a roast chicken dinner, with the works, mashed potatoes, green beans, gravy, and best of all dinner rolls! It had been a good few weeks. Since that day, they FINALLY put the crack job behind the bar shooting behind bars Danny had come a long way. They had all come a long way. Danny's physical therapy was tough and left him tired but he could stand with support now. Lindsay was more relaxed and was beginning to leave work at work, and actually slept at night, Lucy was less fussy, even she could see her parents were more relaxed, less tense. Mac had his files neatly stacked at the corner of his desk again. Hawkes cut back on the hours he volunteered. Even Don, even though he still wasn't ok, he was better. He still wasn't shaving daily, but he had some of his sarcasm back, and even smirked from time to time. A full on smile was a bit much. When they got him to come over, Lucy was a big almost smile inducer.

The little girl gurgled and giggled as she tossed her teddy bear around and played with her multicolored rings. Looking over her shoulder to check on the happy little baby she couldn't help but smile. This moment is what she had been waiting her entire life for. The setting sun shone through the window, the entire room was bathed in orange light, some of which glittered off her wedding rings, another reminder of just how far she'd come in the last 4 years. Swiping a small amount of mashed potatoes on her pointer finger from the pot she fed it to Lucy. The little girl ate it than laughed, smacking her lips for more.

"Oh, you really are Mommy's little girl aren't ya." Lindsay chuckled, plucking Lucy out of the playpen and tossing her in the air before settling her on her hip and moving back over to the stove to stir the gravy.

The sound of the lock clicking open caught both Lindsay and Lucy's attention. Daddy was home. Turning the burner down Lindsay walked to the door with Lucy still positioned on her hip. The door opened and Danny wheeled himself in, followed by Mac who locked the door than dropped Danny's keys onto the table by the entrance.

"Hey guys." Lindsay said she handed the squirming baby to her dad, getting a welcome home kiss after the pass off. "How was therapy?"

"Not bad, took a few steps today." Danny said as his daughter played with his beard.

"He's making progress." Mac said.

"Good."

"Smells good in here Babe, what's for dinner?" Danny asked after he passed Lucy to Mac.

"Chicken." Lindsay said watching on as Mac talked and played with Lucy. Another sight that she never thought she would see. "Mac, you feel like staying for dinner?"

"Wish I could Lindsay, but I'm on the clock tonight."

"Mac, you're always on the clock." Danny informed.

"When I have people like you to keep in line, I have to." He smirked "Actually, I should be in the lab in 15 minutes, so…" He planted a kiss on Lucy's cheek. "Goodbye Sweetheart." He smirked "Lucy, Lindsay." He nodded farewell

"Am I Sweetheart? or am I chopped liver?" Danny asked laughing.

"Danny, you call Adam, cupcake." Lindsay laughed taking Lucy from Mac after giving him a hug.

"He deserves it." Danny grimaced jokingly.

"I'm sure he does." Lindsay laughed as she locked the door Mac just walked through.

* * *

After dinner, Danny took off down the hall in his chair to bathe and change after all the sweating he did in physical therapy. A short while later, once he was clean relaxed, and smelt soooo much better he sat in front of the TV watching the news, he heard the clang of pots on the Bronx marble installed in the kitchen which could only mean Lucy was loose and playing with pots and pans as Lindsay cleaned the dishes.

"ahh gaaah, blaaa gah ak la baaa."

"You singing down there baby?" Lindsay asked then laughed as the clanging and baby talk continued. "Take that as a yes." Danny smirked to himself, his family was the one thing he never thought he'd ever want, and now the one thing he would never trade in a million years.

The clanging continued through the sports broadcast, and then it got real quiet, real fast. Looking towards the door, he saw his little one woman band crawling out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Dan is Lucy out there?" Lindsay called.

"Nah she just went out the front door in a mini skirt swears she'll be back by 10."

"Not funny. What if I said that to you!?" She called.

"I'd grab my gun and be right behind her." Danny snickered. "And yea, she just crawled into view."

The 10 month old crawled right up to the couch, and didn't stop there. Danny looked down at his little girl and was about to pick her up, but he saw determination in her beautiful blue eyes. The same look her mother got when she was determined to solve a case at work. He backed off. And watched as she pulled herself up and stood clinging to the couch.

"Linds…" Danny called. "Come here."

"Why? What's up Dan…?" She asked as she came around the corner wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "Did she do that on her own?" Lindsay asked watching as Lucy stood there before falling onto her diaper padded butt. "Oph." Lindsay laughed as she walked closer. Lucy tried again, and before both her parent's eyes pulled herself up to stand on her own.

"Yea, yea she did." Danny smirked, bending over and sweeping the baby up and tossing her in the air. She let out a shriek of giggles as she finally got what she had been looking for. To be played with by Daddy. "That's my big girl."

Lindsay walked over and placed a kiss to Lucy's temple. Then kissed Danny. Before plopping down next to her family. After awhile Lucy got a little fussy and started to pull herself up at the coffee table and plop back down on her butt. Again and again. Determination. She'd be walking by her first birthday.

The news was turned off, and the video camera was pulled out just taping Lucy's many first attempts to stand on her own. Lindsay got up after a little while and turned on the radio to dull out the sounds of the street. Hungry Eyes was playing. Lucy gave up trying to stand and crawled over to her Mommy, and pulled herself up on Lindsay's sweats and jiggled up and down.

"Oh, you wanta dance?" Lindsay asked picking the baby up. She started to sway and dance around the little patch of living room between the sofa and tv. She knew Danny was watching her, but when Lindsay looked away from the little girl she found Danny videotaping the two of them. "Look Luce, Where's Daddy?" she said pointing as she continued to dance.

Watching his wife and daughter dancing, he realized just how much he really needed to get out of that blasted wheelchair. He needs to be able to get up and do things. He needs to find the same determination his daughter has and pull himself back up every time he falls. He wants to be able to dance with both Lucy and Lindsay, he wants to be free to play with her however he is needed. He can see himself running through the park with Lucy on his shoulders, he can see himself chasing boys away from the apartment when she gets older, he wants to be able to dance with his little girl on her wedding day. And she deserves that. He had more physical therapy in 2 days, and he'll be ready. He'd walk all the way across that ramp. He was going to get better for his girls.

.

* * *

.

*Dead Reckoning

.

Lindsay walked into hers and Danny's bedroom, Danny was already changed and under the covers reading a magazine. Lindsay would have been there sooner but Lucy had been a bit of a pest going down for the night keeping her with the baby an extra 20 minutes. Danny looked up and smiled. His wife.

"She finally go down?" Danny asked closing the magazine and tossing it on the side table. He scooted down and threw an arm out.

"Yea, she just kept pulling herself up. Now that she knows how to stand I think she's forgotten how to sit." Lindsay laughed slipping in to bed and cuddling up to Danny.

"She'll be walking on her own in no time." Danny said pulling Lindsay closer to him. "Little thing is scrappy, stubborn, takes after her mom."

"Her mom? I believe her stubborn father is in a competition with the 10 month old." Lindsay retaliated. "I'm proud of you by the way." Lindsay said again.

"So you're laying on the guilt too?" Danny said, his mood changing from light fluffy pillow talk to angry.

"Dan. What are you talking about?" Lindsay asked in a shocked voice pushing herself up and away from Danny's embrace so she could look him straight in the eye. Unsure as to why her husband just started biting her head off.

"Did Sheldon talk to you!? Seriously."

"No he didn't talk to me, I am, or was genuinely proud of you, so why are you biting my head off?" Lindsay asked angrily.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit, Danny you're not fine. Even earlier, when I asked you how therapy was you were distant and snappy. What is wrong?"

"Nothing Linds, nothing is wrong, everything is perfect."

"Fine nothing's wrong, you won't talk to me. FINE." Lindsay said emphasizing the fine. When you use fine, you usually are anything but fine, so if Danny was fine, then fine. She rolled over turning away from him and scooted as close to the side of the bed as she could. She was distancing herself from him. She pulled the covers all the way up, and cuckooing herself away.

Danny pushed himself up and looked over at her. What the Fuck was he doing!? He was pushing her away again. She was his wife, she was his only cheerleader, not just a fair weather fan. She said for better, or for worse. Well at least she was still in the bed. "Linds….?" Danny asked.

"Night Danny." Lindsay said icily.

"Lindsay, look I'm sorry."

"Yea, fine."

"Lindsay…. What does your dad always say?" He asked knowing the answer 'never go to bed angry.'

"No elbows on the table"

"No. I meant never go to bed angry." Danny said reaching out and touching her shoulder, a move she simply shrugged off. "Linds, please look at me." Danny pled, touching her shoulder again. This time Lindsay turned around, He could see the tears threatening to fall that lay in the corners of her eyes. "Linds……..I pussied out in…."

"I hate that word." Lindsay said looking up at him.

"I pansy-ed out in therapy today, I couldn't finish, and then Sheldon started preaching to me that I'm not trying hard enough, that I shoulda been outta that god damned chair weeks ago, that I had some precious things that my pain and sweat was paying for." He trailed off.

"Danny, he's a doctor, and a great optimist, and yea you might have been able to be out of the chair weeks ago, but, you are doing just fine, you had a 10% chance, and here you are not 9 weeks later and you are up and walking. I'm proud of you for that." Lindsay said cupping his bearded face. "and you don't have to pay for me and Lucy." Lindsay said leaning over and kissing him.

"Oh so you think I'm paying for you two?" Danny joked lightly

"Either that or your ma's lasagna." Lindsay smirked. "You'll be on your own two feet again in your own time. You set your pace. Just keep at it."

"I still feel guilty about today."

"Don't, we all have our good days and our bad days. Today was a bad day, you can always try harder tomorrow."

"How'd I get so lucky as to get you to marry me?" Danny said.

"Eh, you knocked me up." Lindsay waved off a light twinkle in her eyes.

"No....Come on Montana." Danny said tickling her.

"Danny stop, ok, ok, I give!" she cried out over her laughter. Danny stopped tickling and instead pulled her back to him, her head resting on his chest, their legs tangled together. Lindsay started trying to catch her breath. "you know, the real question is why you wanted to marry me?"

"You know your football stats." Danny smirked.

"Don't make me tickle you." She warned. Danny laughed and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, you know that."

"Yea, love you too."

"Just do me a favor and don't stab me 17 times." Danny laughed pecking her on the lips.

"Don't give me a reason too."

"Nah, two of you are more than enough."

"Me and Lucy."

"Can't get nothing by you."

"Exactly don't even try." Lindsay giggled

"Wouldn't dream of it. Love ya Babe."

"Night Danny."

"Night Linds"

* * *

Danny had really been pushing himself hard at pt so hard that by the time he got home he was exhausted. Tonight, he barely made it past 9pm. He had fallen asleep on the couch almost as soon as he sat down. He remained there until close to 2 am. He woke up, and found a post it stuck to a glass of water.

"_Tried to move ya.  
U wouldn't budge.  
Ur mouth was hanging wide  
open thought u might need it. =)  
Montana"_

He chuckled then downed the water in a few short gulps. The woman knew him too well. He pushed himself up, and transferred himself into his chair. He was surprised to find that the pain in his legs was less. They were still sore, sure, but it hurt less. Doc was right, at this rate he'd be up and moving in no time, maybe another week and he'd be a two leg-er again.

He was rolling past Lucy's room when he heard her baby babble. Maneuvering, he poked his head into the room. That may have been a mistake as the little girl's face broke into a huge smile and babbled at a faster rate. She wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

"Shhhhhh. Lucy, we don't wanta wake Mommy." Danny whispered as he made it through the door. Lucy pulled herself up the cribs railing and shouted at her Daddy. "You know I can do that too." Danny teased. Yea he was in competition with a 10 month old. But what's wrong with a little healthy competition between a dad and his kid?

He locked the wheel chair and put his feet on the floor, then carefully pushed himself up, using the dresser next to him to help him get his balance. "Told ya." He smirked.

"DAH!hhhhhh!" Lucy called

"You know munchkin, I might be able to do ya one better, our little secret, it doesn't hurt as bad anymore, but shhhh we don't want to get Mommy's hopes up too much. " Danny said turning towards the crib. It was a measly 6 ft. he did a heck of a lot more in p.t. He sucked in his breath and took the first step, and then the next, then the next. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the crib. "So you proud of your old man?" Danny asked. Lucy reached up but not having the crib to keep her upright fell on her diaper padded butt.

"Oh." Danny chuckled watching as his daughter pulled herself up, and learning from her mistakes reached up with only one hand. Danny looked down at her for a minute. Unsure of himself, he checked his balance and did a quick gut check. He was stable, and had the crib for added support, and his legs weren't burning quite that bad. "Ok……" He bent down and picked her up, keeping a hand on the crib to maintain balance.

"There we go sweetheart." He whispered.

"A dah gla gahba tra la gra ga ma."

Danny heard the floorboard creak, turning ever so slightly he saw Lindsay stop in the doorway…

.

* * *

.

Lindsay woke up to a squawking baby on the monitor, It didn't sound like she immediately needed anything, just that she was up and looking for a little attention. She lay there for a minute listening to see if she would talk herself to sleep, after a few minutes it was clear, that wasn't going to happen.

Pushing herself up she stretched and got up, looking over to Danny's side of the bed it was clear that he hadn't made it out of his coma on the couch. Sighing she got up and started padding down the hall to the 10 month olds room. She was surprised to see Danny's chair sitting just inside the door, Lucy was more than likely already taken care of, but already being up, she thought she'd check in on her family.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that Lucy wasn't in the crib but in her father's arms, in her STANDING Daddy's arms. Lucy smiled brightly when she recognized her Mommy. A happy smile on her face. A look where I am face. She always liked being up high, (one of the many reasons she favored Uncle Flack.

There Danny was up on both feet, and holding their daughter. Lindsay's smile over took her face. She was proud, she was in disbelief, she was just so incredibly happy. She hated it but tears came to her eyes, but they were worth it, she had been waiting for this day. She thought the worst and now…wow. She couldn't hold back the tears, nor did she want to. She let them fall, still smiling her eyes locked with her husband.

She pushed herself off the door jam and walked towards them. She placed a gentle kiss to Lucy's head then hugged Danny around the waist as best she could, mindful of the baby.

Lucy was lulled to sleep with efforts from both her Daddy, and then when his legs threatened to give way Lindsay finished off getting her back to bed. Danny watched on from his chair. Once Lucy was asleep, Lindsay grabbed the back of Danny's chair and pushed him into their bedroom.

"Danny…..when…." Lindsay started to ask as she helped Danny into bed.

"It was the kid, she made me do it."

"She made you do it?" Lindsay laughed climbing back into bed.

"I can't let her one up me."

"You WERE in competition with our daughter." Lindsay gloated, she knew her husband well.

"Hey a little competition usually pays off."

"Oh really?"

"Got you to fall for me." Danny said cockily.

"Is that so?" Lindsay said eyeing him

"Yea, you found it charming."

"Actually I found it juvenile, arrogant, annoying, and all over a basic pain in my ass."

"So charming." Danny summarized.

"Sure, if that makes you sleep better." Lindsay laughed before snuggling up for the night.

"This makes me sleep better." Danny said spooning up behind Lindsay and holding her close. Just that, feeling her warmth, smelling her smell, and the steady beat of her heartbeat. They drifted off to sleep both happy and listening to Lucy's soft breathing through the baby monitor.

* * *

**A/N: **So I actually did a little research, and for Lindsay to be wearing a Whitesnake shirt it probably would have been bought in 1994, around the same time as the release of their greatest hits. I can't really find tour dates, but the 2009 tour seemed like a bit too recent. Let's just say when I saw her wearing it I thought of a high school Lindsay going to a concert with friends (doesn't look like that happened, but an insight into my minds workings). Anyway hope you enjoyed. Thanks and lots of love to all my readers and reviewers more coming soon-ish, gotta love college. =)


	20. BS, IH2M, HD, and CN

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Sooooo Sorry it's been like months since I last updated. Blame my need to get a higher education. Hopefully this will bring me back into the fanfiction game.(it's like 20 word pages, enjoy! Does that help my apology? =)

* * *

**Battle Scars—**

**.  
**

By the time Danny made it home it was already well after dark, he was surprised to find the door unlocked when he stuck his key in the hole. He felt a little stupid when he actually locked himself out, but shook it off quickly. He wouldn't have made that mistake if Lindsay had locked the door when she had gotten home today. Sometimes he really thought Lindsay had a thrill for adventure, a need to take a run on the wild side. All he was asking is that she please lock the door when she was home. He had mentioned it to Flack: _ "You can't claim New York residency unless you've been robbed twice." _And yes he had been robbed twice, AND his neighbors had known he was a cop, and it didn't make any difference.

Now with the two most precious things in his life, he wasn't about to go through that again. He unlocked the door, with every intention of scolding his little country girl wife about the dangers of living in the big bad city….but she was fast asleep on the couch with the 11 o'clock news babbling in the background. She looked so peaceful with the flicker of the tv dancing across her worriless face, his anger softened. If his legs would have supported him enough to pick her up and carry her to bed without waking her, he would do it, however, he was walking with a cane. He wouldn't even be able to take a step. Lucy and her 19 lbs is a good start, he'd slowly work his way back up to carrying Lindsay.

He maneuvered Lindsay slightly and took a seat with her feet in his lap. She did not stir. Little miss Lucy must have been a pain all day and wore out her mommy dearest. She didn't stir at all through the rest of the nightly news. It wasn't until Letterman came on that Danny decided he better wake his sleeping wife because, well the Letterman scandal really wasn't worth listening to, and she would have one sore neck if he didn't wake her soon. He took one of her feet that had been resting in his lap and started to run his finger up and down the bottom of her foot. She squirmed a little, but did not wake….he moved to full on tickling. She started to kick her feet and giggling uncontrollably.

"DANNY!!! Stop!!! Please. Uncle. UN-cle, UNCLE!. He kept it up until she nailed him in the jaw with her kicking foot.

"Owe. Damn." Danny swore letting go of her foot and rubbing his jaw instead.

"Sorry Babe." Lindsay said wiping tears from her eyes and trying to catch her breath, "...but you should have listened when I called uncle."

"Yea, yea, yea." Danny said slouching back into the couch and slinging and arm over the top so that Lindsay could cuddle up next to him.

"So you'll listen next time?" Lindsay asked looking up at him.

"Nah, I'll save myself the pain and just prod your nose again."

"I may smack you."

"eh, I'm too quick for ya Linds."

"Oh is that right." Lindsay laughed. She looked him over going from playful banter mode to concerned wife mode. "How was your first day without the chair?"

"Wasn't too bad." Danny said running a hand down his face. "Still sat a good part of the day. That cane though---it's good for whacking Adam with." Danny smirked.

"What are you doing to Adam now?" Lindsay asked slightly amused. With Adam it was like Danny finally got that little brother he had wanted as a child. Someone to pick on: He had always wanted someone he could be a better big brother too then his brother was to him. That didn't happen, but Adam happened. Poor little Adam out of Phoenix, Arizona, the boy with a bully for a father, and a mother he never talked about, and that everyone was too scared to ask about. But nervous, bumbling, eager to please Adam fell under the wing of Danny Messer the minute he joined the N.Y. Crime Lab. He had found a good friend and big brother in Danny Messer.

"Nothing, the little shit wanted to race me, so I got him good in the shin." Danny smirked.

"Nice Dan." Lindsay smirked humoring him. "So how was your day?"

"I've had better, the case today wasn't the greatest." Danny sighed.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, it was just some guy and his girlfriend got attacked a few months back, and he staged this new attack to prove he could protect her this time."

"Why….?" Lindsay asked trailing off.

"With a gun to his head he let his girlfriend get raped last time."

"oh, so…"

"He had his friend come in and attack them in a mask. He would throw him out, and his girlfriend would see him the way she used to, you know before. Anyway the friend had a blank gun, and a blank gun at close range…"

"Dead. Gotcha. So why the look?"

"What look?" Danny asked

"The something is bugging me look." Lindsay laughed lightly.

"You didn't lock the door today."

"Okay….."

"You didn't lock the door, and were asleep, and you work for the NYPD you know how often we get calls on B&E's and Linds…"

"You're worried about me and Lucy." She smiled.

"Don't smile. Lindsay, please just…"

"I will lock the door from now on. Promise."

"Good."

"Do we need a code word for when you come home, so I know it's safe to open the door?" She joked.

"Haha." Danny said letting her mock him. "So how was your day?"

"Oh, Lucy was a little bit of a terror around bed time. She FINALLY fell asleep after about an hour and a half of rocking singing and dancing around."

"Speaking of sleep." Danny said through a yawn. "How bout we head that way."

.

.

.

Snug in their bed they drifted off to sleep quickly. However, Danny was unable to sleep peacefully. Dreams he hadn't had in 2-3 years had come back.

_It was May 2007 again. Lindsay was back from Montana, they were dating, kissing, beginning to fall in love. It was that night on the pool table. _

It was a good dream. But then it turned god awful.

_He woke her by poking her beautiful slumbering nose. She had told him about her dream, "you left a note, where would I go? This is my place." They both drifted back off to sleep. But this time he woke her for work. She jumped in his shower, and he made her a quick breakfast. They made out against his doorframe before she headed to work. _

"_See ya in a few hours." She blushed._

"_Later Babe." Danny smirked as she looked over her shoulder and back towards him before heading down the stairwell. The day was off to a good start. Danny thought. He had woken up with a great girl cuddled up next to him, he had a few minutes of bliss before she headed off, and now he could relax for 3 hours before work. Maybe practice some pool, granted losing had its benefits last night." _

_Then he wasn't himself anymore. No, now he was watching Lindsay from above. She had been running late to work, she found Mac and apologized, she had some personal stuff to take care of, she should have mentioned that she'd be a little late yesterday. Then Mac sent her off to the warehouse in Brooklyn. _Danny's actual sleeping heart began to race. He knew what was waiting for Lindsay at that warehouse.

_She saw the police tape torn down and grabbed her gun. She called Adam's name. Then heard "Lindsay. Lindsayyyyyyy-look out. Then clunk. She got clocked on the back of her head by the butt of one of the gang member's guns. _

"_They sent a pretty little one. ey Jacki." One said to the other as Lindsay was thrown over a shoulder then tossed into the back of that burnt out semi. Adam went to make sure she was okay but hey got a knee in the face. "Back off scum, leave her be". Lindsay was coming to, as they walked away. Adam was mopping up his bleeding broken nose, but still watching over her. _

"_Linds, you okay?" He asked in a whisper. _

"_Adam, what's going on?" _

"_Not sure just yet, looks like they're keeping us as hostages, but no contact has been made yet. They took my id, and oh god, Linds I'm sorry, but they were gonna kill me, they tortured the passwords out of me."_

"_Adam, Don't worry, even with the passwords the crime lab is secure, they'd have to get past Mac and Stella and Sinclair. He was there when I left." She whispered. That was Lindsay, she could comfort and make sure that everything was going to be okay. Calm then action. _

"_They have my phone, do you have yours?"_

_Lindsay who still couldn't see straight, shifted from side to side and wiggled her cell out of her pocket and handed it to Adam. He started a text to Danny when the Irish gang members saw him. "AY! What the hell do you think you're doing sonny." He said smashing Adam's hand and then the phone. Then getting a few more blows at the lab tech that was cradling his injured, burned and broken hand. _

"_And you missy. We coulda been nice, but if you wanta be trouble then we can fix that." Lindsay spit at them. "Big mistake." He grabbed the duck tape and slapped it over her mouth then dragging her to the end of the truck and then tossing her over his shoulder like a rag doll. "Let's have some fun with this one." He said to the other taking Lindsay into another truck. _

_He dropped her on the floor. She winced. The hard concrete of the floor was cold. A heavy weight was hovering above her. A large thick hand struck her jaw, flattening her features into the floor, gaining a sharp angle of leverage, rendering her motionless. She kicked as best she could, but her body was pinned to the ground. The inside of her thigh hit a large leg. Another hand shot out, pushing her leg away, and thrusting her knee to the floor, dislocating her hip with paralyzing pop, her leg went limp as she screamed out in pain. The sound muffled by the duck tape that had her gagged. This was not happening. She had just had one of the best nights of her life, and now this criminal was going to take that all away. She looked to the side. Looked out through the hole in the truck, she could see into the other truck and Adam struggling against the other gang member. She felt the hands tugging and ripping at her pants. Then heard the sound of Jacki's zipper. She cringed and blinked tears out of her eyes this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. _

_Danny saw the man leaning down over her, about to penetrate her, he sought out Lindsay's eyes, they were pleading with him to end it. Then he saw her cringe. It had to have happen, for all he could see anymore was Lindsay eyes…._"NOOOOOOO." Danny woke sitting up and screaming.

.

.

"Dan. Danny, what's wrong Honey?" Lindsay asked jumping up quickly to find Danny panting.

"It was just a dream. Just a nightmare." He told her, reassuring himself.

"Danny, what…."

"I don't want to to…."

"Danny."

"I haven't had that nightmare since, since, the---a drug bust." He said giving in. He had never told her this; usually he had only had the nightmare the nights she didn't spend the night with him that first summer. "The one after that first night on the pool table. I woke you up for work, you went, same kind of things happen only when you fight these guys they go further and they, they, and you, and…." He swallowed. He couldn't tell her he sees her getting raped in his nightmares. She seemed to get it anyway.

"Danny, it was just a dream. And to reassure you, maybe give your ego a boost that it definitely doesn't need, YOU ARE the ONLY one I have been with since THAT first night on the pool table. And, now being your wife, I'm pretty darn sure you won't let anything happen to me. Don't think about it. I'm safe, you're safe, AND Lucy is safe."

"Lucy, that's a worry."

"Messer, with you being her father, no boy will EVER stand a chance. At 10 months she's a tough little shit." Lindsay smirked.

"Did you just call our daughter a little shit?"

"Yea, you put her to bed tomorrow, and you'll say it too. Don't think about it Danny, Happy thoughts." She said snuggling up next to him. "I'm here and safe." She whispered before kissing him softly. Danny's sleep the rest of that night wasn't restless, but it wasn't great either.

* * *

**It Happened To Me—**

.

Sheldon Hawkes was not in a good place. Lindsay Messer could see that through 3 layers of 6 in. thick glass. He was sitting in the bullpen, staring at his computer, but still lost in his own thoughts. Getting lost in his thoughts WAS NOT something Doc did often, if at all. Lately he looked tired, haggard, then man was starting to show an age he had not yet reached. EDNA would be fine running on her own for a minute or two. It wasn't like Lindsay was leaving evidence unattended, they quite frequently let Edna do her thing and came back to check in on an answer. The machine was great, but that was a HUGE material library to go through. It could take hours. Leaving Edna was a fully capable lab tech, Lindsay made her way to Hawkes.

She was right, he didn't look good, he looked more and more troubled with every step closer. "What's up Doc?" Lindsay smiled sympathetically as she sat down across from him. She got a slight chuckle out of him, but it was more a hiccup.

"Don't tell me you have Lucy watching that nonsense already."

"I wouldn't call Bugs Bunny nonsense." Lindsay said seriously. "He has yet to get shot down by Elmer. However, I didn't come in here to talk Looney Toon logic. So what's up Doc?" Lindsay repeated a smile playing at her lips with the _are you kidding me_ look Hawkes shot her.

"I wouldn't call me Doc." He said

"You'll always be Doc."

"I couldn't save him."

"That's right. The poison was already taking effect, even if you knew WHAT the poison was, which we still don't, you wouldn't have been able to do anything about it."

"I keep telling myself that, but Linds I should have at least noticed that it wasn't alcohol related."

"Even some one still practicing medicine wouldn't have gotten it in under 5 minutes which is what your suppose to do right, they would not have gotten it without a blood test, and by that time: dead."

"Lindsay, I can't explain it, I just feel like I should have done something more."

"Guilt. It's a bitch." Lindsay said honestly thinking back.

"How'd you deal with it?" He asked noticing the change in Lindsay's body. She slouched a little, and her eyes glazed over thinking about something. "Lindsay?"

"What, huh, what Sheldon?"

"How'd you get past it? The guilt, you had some didn't you?"

"Yea I had it. I was the only survivor, the only witness." Lindsay trailed off

"Sorry Linds, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No it's good, guess I would know better than most." She smiled. "Well we can skip all the gory details of 10 years of hiding and running away and move right on to getting past it."

"That would be great." Hawkes smiled slightly. Lindsay was herself, she HAD gotten past it somehow. "I don't want to live with this for 10 years."

"Ok. Well, that's simple."

"How simple?" Hawkes said eyeing her suspiciously.

"OH, put the killer behind bars for life and then make out with someone."

"You made out with some random person right after that guy was convicted."

"I kissed that part of my life away, and it wasn't some random guy."

"Oh so what was it some old boyfriend?" Sheldon was laughing now.

"Well back then he was becoming my boyfriend, now he's an old boyfriend, husband, father of my child, or whatever you want to call him." Lindsay shrugged happy to be able to get her friend smiling again.

"Wait, what?"

"Danny."

"Danny? Nah, the only way that guy has ever left the state was on a minor league team bus."

"You didn't know?" Lindsay asked disbelievingly.

"DANNY!" Sheldon called as he passed by the office. Danny looked up from the case file he was reading to see Hawkes and Lindsay sitting in the bullpen, obviously in the middle of a conversation, one that had his wife laughing.

"Yea man." Danny responded leaning on the doorframe.

"Did you go to Montana?"

"No, not recently why?"

"Your wife here claims the way to get past guilt is to put the guy responsible behind bars and then to make out with someone."

"Uh huh." Danny nodded eyeing Lindsay. That was a relatively good day. He smirked. "well, if it works."

"You flew to Montana? Good lord what is this world coming too?"

"It helped, didn't it Babe." Danny smirked.

"Yea it did." Lindsay smiled eyeing her husband up and down.

"Both times." Danny smirked as Lindsay snarffed* orange juice out her nose.

"OH I don't think I want to hear this." Hawkes said moving to get up.

"What, she can spill the beans about me flying across the country to see her, Which Mac doesn't know about so shhhhhhh, and I can't talk about the time she kissed me while Flack was lying in a hospital bed."

"What!" Stella shrieked coming into the room. "What conversation and I missing out on?"

"Stel, did you know Messer flew to Montana for the trial?" Hawkes asked Stella.

"Old news, actually front page news, photographers got the pic. But what about when Flack was in the hospital."

"This is what I get for helping out a friend. Consider this it." Lindsay said ending all further help to Hawkes in a playful tone. "Office romances never stay secret."

"So, spill." Stella insisted.

"After the bombing in 2007. Lindsay kissed me."

"You kissed me back!"

"Yea but you started it, and apparently that's how she gets past her survivor's guilt, right sweetheart? Put the guy behind bars than make out with someone." Danny smirked that sly grin of his.

"Couch tonight." Lindsay told Danny. "And next time I'll find someone else." Lindsay said getting up. Stella and Hawkes started laughing. Well she got her friend to stop thinking about his own guilt. As she went to pass Danny and leave the room he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him and whispered something in her ear making her blush a little and kiss him softly before going to check on EDNA.

"Dude, what'd ya say." Stella asked.

"I don't know Stel, She was blushing, that can't be anything good."

"It is for me." Danny said slyly with a quirk of his eyebrows.

.

.

.

Later that night Danny and Lindsay found themselves stuck in the usual New York City rush hour traffic with a happy gurgling baby in the back seat. All just ready to get home already, but the sea of red break lights ahead of them told them it was going to be awhile. Songs on the radio continued to change, and the traffic guy kept informing them that an accident here and construction there were increasing traffic times…blah, blah blah.

_When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said_

_And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels_

_I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up_

_I need a sign to let me know you're here…._

"You think Doc's gonna be ok?" Danny asked interrupting Train's _Calling All Angels._

"I hope so." Lindsay replied turning to look at her husband and away from little Lucy in the back seat, strapped in and quickly falling fast asleep.

"I just didn't even know he was struggling, what kind of friend am I?"

"Danny, don't beat yourself up." Lindsay said softly rubbing his arm. "He didn't know I was pregnant until we told everyone, and he's a doctor."

"I know but…"

"Danny, he'll be okay. He just needs to get back on his feet. He's staying with Mac until he finds his own place."

"Really, so Mac and Doc are roomies." Danny laughed lightly

"Mac's not a bad roommate." Lindsay said offhandedly.

"And how would you know?" Danny asked.

"Because I lived with Mac for about a month after I moved to New York." She informed in an so what tone.

"No you didn't." Danny said disbelievingly as he glanced over at her.

"Yea, sure, ok, I didn't stay at Mac's." Lindsay rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You did! How did I not know that?!" Danny said surprised turning to look at his wife as the car came to a stop after moving a measly 2 feet forward in traffic.

"Because it WAS a secret."

"Why?"

"Why?! Danny be serious! People jump to conclusions."

"Oh really?"

"Yea. Just do me a favor and think back to when we first met: the taunting, the teasing, the she'll never be as good as Aiden. And then add knowing I was staying at Mac's place. Than what would you think?"

"Oh God, Linds. Mental image of you and Mac. not great." Danny cringed not being able to elaborate for the sheer disgustingness of the image in his head at the moment. _Lindsay. Mac. Kissing. Sharing a bed. Naked. Ewwwwwe._

"Guess, you'll have to do something about that when we get home then." Lindsay smirked as she rested her hand on Danny's upper thigh and squeezed lightly, causing Danny to gulp. A new image was in his head: every Lindsay Monroe/Messer fantasy ever flashing through his mind.

"Not nice babe, and with your daughter in the back seat." Danny gritted out.

"What?" Lindsay asked raising her hands up in an innocent I didn't do anything motion.

"Don't play innocent with me. I know you far too well for that to work." He smirked this time. Grabbing her left hand with his right and kissing the wedding ring on her finger as traffic began to move.

* * *

**Hammer Down—**

.

"So Babe, where do you wanta go?" Danny asked slinging an arm around his wife as she walked down the hall towards the break room.

"Home." Lindsay said like a high schooler wanting to get out of calculus.

"What's wrong Linds?" her tone was off. She wasn't her usual bubbly self. She was out of it.

"Nothing. Just the case. Makes me wish Lucy was a boy."

"Lucy will be fine." Danny said pulling his wife into a forgotten corner and hugging her. "The tower is being constructed as we speak." He whispered into Lindsay's ear.

"Some creepy Prince or Knight always breaks in." Lindsay laughed lightly.

"Creepy? I thought girls loved that stuff?"

"What, really. A guy who kisses a corpse? Oh no how about a guy who climbs up a girls hair: that's abuse. There's also a guy with a foot fetish. And then the rest is like they have to prove their manliness: talk about compensating for something."

"Good god woman, you were a tom boy as a kid." Danny laughed.

"And I have the sling shot to prove it. Granted, I was the 3rd grade hopscotch champion."

"If the girl grows up to be exactly like you, that's good for me, the boys won't have a chance." Danny chuckled grabbing Lindsay's hand as they left their hiding spot and headed toward the break room. "So….I guess Disney World is out of the question." Danny smirked pouring them both coffee.

"What?"

"For our Honeymoon."

"I'd say anywhere where its warm is good for me."

"Montana in a bikini. I like the image."

"Hopefully not too much. We are still at work, and there's glass everywhere." Lindsay joked.

"Yea yea yea."

* * *

**Cuckoo's Nest—**

.

Danny was nearing the end of his walk home, and decided to take another shot at calling Flack. He redialed one last time. And for the 23rd time that day he had gotten voicemail. "Hey man, it's Messer….Again. Talked to Mac, so I know you're not lying in some hospitals morgue, but You know what, give me a call or stop by, something that lets me know you're alive. Thanks man." Danny clicked off.

It was like déjà vu, however, there was a severe case of role reversal. Every time Danny was about to go AWOL Don was there to pull Danny out of his funk. Danny however didn't have that same effect on Flack. He couldn't even reach him. Anyway, now was not the time to dwell on the unpleasant things in his life. He was home, on his way up the stairs. Yes, Danny Messer was taking the stairs! There was joy in taking stairs…He could actually do them. 3 flights was nothing. He neared apt 3G. and let himself in. His keys clinked in the bowl by the door.

"Hey Dan." Lindsay greeted him with a small smile as she passed him on her way into the kitchen. Danny locked his gun in the lock box and followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" He whispered in her ear. His arms wrapped around her body and kissed the side of her cheek.

"Okay." She responded turning around in his embrace and slinking her arms around his neck. "Better now that you're home." She said kissing him. "Did you track down Flack?" Lindsay asked, but Danny was distracted, he was looking her over, a concerned look on his face.

"Yea Mac's got him. But are you okay, you look pale." He said surveying her appearance. "and you feel warm."

"yea, I've just had this nagging headache today." She said offhandedly.

"Okay baby. But how about you go take a nap, and I'll make dinner, maybe you'll feel better after some sleep and dinner, and no 11 month old running around." Lindsay took Danny's orders and grabbed a big fluffy pillow from the closet and lay down on the couch pulling Danny's huge Giants Football Blanket over her. She quickly fell asleep to the sounds of Danny chopping vegetables.

.

.

Danny was putting the finishing touches on the chicken and veggie soup. He looked up as he heard Lindsay's feet hit the floor and rushed toward their bathroom. That did NOT sound good. He wiped his hands on the dish rag hanging on the oven door and quickly made his way to the closed bathroom door. He knocked once, but there was no answer, just the sound of Lindsay vomiting. He quickly opened the door and found Lindsay hugging the toilet, her head leaning on the cool porcelain, trying to catch her breath.

"You okay Babe?"

"Ugh." She moaned before another wave of nausea hit her and she started violently regurgitating. Danny sat down next to her and pulled her hair back so that it wasn't falling in her face and rubbed her back as she finished. She once again slouched against the toilet.

"Feel any better?" Danny asked skeptically. He continued to rub her back.

"A little." Lindsay mumbled into her forearm. Danny reached around her and grabbed a wash cloth out of the tub, wet it with cool water and dabbed Lindsay's face with it, cleaning her up. He left her to brush her teeth.

When she re-emerged she curled up next to Danny on the couch with her head in his lap. He stroked her vomit free hair and pulled the blanket back over her again. "You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yea, it's nothing new." Lindsay replied with a yawn. Nothing new? What did she mean by that Danny thought suddenly. She couldn't be could she?

"Linds, you're not….I mean, its fine if you are, but are you?" Danny asked a little nervous of the answer.

"What?" She said opening her eyes and looking up at her husband.

"Are you….." Danny trailed off again.

"Am I what? Pregnant?" Lindsay snorted out a laugh. "Danny, we have to have sex to get pregnant."

"Yea, you saying I'm not performing my husbandly duties." He kidded her. Sex had fallen to an afterthought in the chaos of the last year. First Lucy was born, then Danny was shot and in the hospital for weeks, and recovery and a screaming infant turned toddler.

"Lately, no." Lindsay blushed thinking to a few nights back. Lucy being a good little girl and falling asleep fast and actually staying asleep, Daddy bringing home some Italian from their favorite little bistro halfway between work and home, a glass of wine, some laughter and romance and a night full of passion.

"You're thinking bout the other night aren't ya?" Danny smirked.

"Maybe, you brought it up." Lindsay shot back sitting up and slinging her legs over Danny's lap as she cuddled into his torso.

"That I did." He grinned pressing a kiss to her head, which felt a little cooler after 2 hours. "I made some soup if your stomach can handle it."

"Maybe in a little bit." She said drifting off.

.

.

About half an hour after they ate Lindsay was making another sprint for the bathroom. Danny followed her but there was knock at the door that woke Lucy who was now crying. Danny looked at Lindsay who shooed him away.

"Danny, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Grab Luce, and the door."

He watched her for a second before jogging to Lucy's room. And picking up the toddler who stopped crying the minute she was in her Daddy's arms. "It's okay baby. Just someone at the door." He said bouncing her on his hip as he made his way to the door, checking the peep hole he found a very tall person that resembled his best friend on the other side of the door. Unlinking the chain, he opened the door.

"Don, nice to see you alive." Danny said stepping aside letting Flack in and heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle for Lucy. Flack came in locked the door and followed Danny.

"Sorry about earlier." Flack apologized.

"Hey, Flack more than anyone at that lab I know what it's like to go AWOL, but Dude."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"You gonna do it again?" Danny asked tossing Flack a bottled water.

"I hope not, hitting rock bottom is not something I want to repeat again." Don said taking a sip of water and playing with Lucy's outstretched hand. Don Chuckled. "How'd you do it?" He asked as Danny passed Lucy off to Flack fulfilling the little girls wish to be held at a higher altitude.

"How'd I do what?" Danny asked as the two men and the little lady moved to the living room to talk.

"Move on. I mean with the whole Ruben situation, and with Rikki stealing your gun, and with Lindsay and all of it, how'd you move past it?" Don said pretty much summing up one of the worst periods of his 30 some-odd years of life.

"Oh god, it started with me just realizing my feelings for Linds and turning all my attentions to get her to take me back. Just took one day at a time and soon it didn't hurt so much. Life got easier."

"I didn't really realize how far I'd fallen till Mac said he had you checking ER's to see if I turned up dead. Something about that word dead."

"Yea, I know what you mean…." Danny trailed off as Lindsay started vomiting again.

"Is that Lindsay? Is she okay?" Don asked concerned.

"Yea, 'she's a big girl'" Danny quoted. "Your situation is more important."

"Danny, she's your wife, your acting like its nothing………WAIT! Is she pregnant again??" Flack asked bouncing Lucy on his knee.

"No." Danny smirked. "She thinks its just a bug. But YOU need to get past this. We miss the Don Flack that gave a damn, that was good at his job. That didn't take shit from anyone, was sarcastic, and got joy out of watching criminals squirm. Where did ya go man?"

"I was joking with Terrence about hanging out with cops when Jess was…….you know, and I just, I don't know. I loved her, and I never got the chance to tell her."

"She knew." Danny said. "They always know." He shook his head with a smile as he thought back to him and Lindsay. "They know it before we do."

"She was the one." Don said sadly.

"You can't believe that Don." Lindsay said coming out of the bathroom smelling extraordinarily minty, her hair pulled back into the best ponytail her short hair could muster.

"Feeling better Linds?" Flack asked back.

"Yea, I'm fine, but you can't believe she was the one. You HAVE to be able to move on."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve it." Lindsay shrugged picking up a wriggling Lucy and held her close to her heart and began to sway the baby back to sleep.

"I don't."

"Everyone does." Lindsay said as Danny took the now sleeping baby to her room. "Would you want her to be alone if you had gone?"

"No, I'd want her to be happy."

"Exactly, I'd want Danny to move on, hopefully not with the bimbos he dated before, but with someone good. With someone that would make him happy." Lindsay said.

"No one will ever be as good as Jess." Don said.

"Maybe not, but you will find someone worthwhile again, I can promise you that."

"How can you know that?"

"I've seen it happen before." Lindsay shrugged.

"Really. Who?" Don interrogated her.

"MY BROTHER." Lindsay said.

"OH."

"Raised voices." Danny whispered as he re-entered the room.

"Sorry Daddy." Don whispered laughing slightly.

"You wake her up, she's your problem next time." Danny laughed.

"Done. And I'm sorry again for being spacey, and not myself, I'm gonna try and be a better friend. I mean, I can barely believe how big Lucy has gotten, and I'm just tired of missing life."

"You know you can always come to us." Lindsay said.

"It's not us you have to convince, we know you'll bounce back, just make it up to Mac." Danny said. "It may take a year, and one really REALLY awesome girlfriend."

"Thank you." Lindsay smiled.

"I meant Cindy." Danny said honestly but the crinkle in his eyes defied his expression. Lindsay looked over at him, a glare in her eyes and smacked him hard in the chest. "See Don, I told ya, she'd be fine." He smirked.

"Danno, just do us all a favor and never EVER refer to that overly talkative blonde bimbo an awesome girlfriend. You spent more time dodging her calls than dating her. And you spent all your free time with MONTANA over here." Don chuckled.

"True, I was used as a tool to make her jealous." Lindsay said in disgust.

"and you were glad I called you away from that opera date with what's his face, and don't even TRY and tell me you didn't have time to change, you wore THAT dress and THOSE heels on purpose."

"AND this is why I have you two as friends." Don laughed. He was in a genuinely good mood. "All right I'm gonna head home, get some real unintoxicated sleep. See ya at work Dan. Linds." He said hugging them both and leaving. Danny checked the locks and windows, because you know crazy people can just walk out of Cuckoo Nests these days unchecked.

Lindsay was already in bed, snuggled up on her side of the bed waiting for Danny so that she could cuddle up next to him. He came in a few minutes later. Two aspirin and a glass of water for his lovely wife and a baby monitor just in case Lucy woke up in the middle of the night. Linds still felt a little warm, but she was chippier before bed, and was only on call tomorrow.

Danny's last thoughts before falling asleep were

1. That his life was pretty good, and his girls were awesome,and

2. That Don would get better in time, hopefully sooner rather than later. But all together life was good……..

* * *

**Thanks for reading love all of my readers that have stuck with me. More to come i PROMISE!!!! =)**


	21. Manhattanhenge, and Death House

**Manhattanhenge—**

Lindsay Messer's husband had a nice ass. At least that's what she was thinking when she spotted his derriere as she approached the break room. However, as she entered his backside was not her biggest concern, it was more his body language. He rummaged the crime lab's freezer looking for something, but when he reached too far he hissed and grabbed his back and doubled over in pain.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Lindsay asked rushing to his side and helping him into one of the break room's chairs.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Bullshit. That's the number one line men feed women, AND you can deny it all you want--you will not win, So spill. What's up with your back?"

"Linds, It's nothing…"

"Nothing my eye. You are STILL recovering from a near fatal gunshot wound that left you _paralyzed_ for months and now your hissing and doubling over in pain. What did you do?" She demanded, pain and fear in her eyes as she went to the freezer and forcefully grabbed the ice pack Danny had been obviously looking for.

"I tweaked it earlier pursuing that nut job." Danny said giving in to his wife's demands. She probably would have held the ice pack hostage until he gave in anyway.

"How badly?" She asked, much softer, more concerned this time as she pressed the ice pack to his back on top of the scar left there only months earlier.

"I was fine after, it's only painful when I over extend one way or another." Danny said groaning when she shifted the ice pack slightly.

"Okay, but do me a favor and get it checked out." Lindsay asked placing a tender kiss to the back of his neck. "I like seeing you on two feet."

"I like being on two feet babe." Danny smiled grabbing her wrist and pulling her around to stand in front of him. "Don't worry Linds, I'm not going back to that chair."

"Good, but unfortunately you have to get outta this one." Lindsay smiled. "Team's going out for dinner. Your mom is going to watch Lucy for another few hours. Let's get cleaned up cowboy."

.

.

A few hours later, they arrived at a small Italian restaurant not far from the crime lab. Stella was already at the bar, a glass of wine just delivered to her by a bartender with some lingering eyes. Granted Stella was wearing one hell of a dress. She waved the couple over. Danny ordered a beer.

"What, am I chopped liver?" Lindsay asked, as Danny turned around and leaning against the bar and took a long lingering look at his beautiful wife while taking a swig of his beer.

"What now Babe?" Danny asked "You drinking tonight?" Truth was she had not had a drink since she found out about Lucy.

"It's been like 18 months, I think I almost deserve a glass of wine." Lindsay summarized.

"Or a bottle." Stella piped in. She then lent over exposing her cleavage to the lingering eyed bartender who immediately came over. She ordered a bottle and another glass, which appeared immediately.

"Work it Stel." Lindsay laughed taking a sip of her wine and groaning….it was sooooo good.

"I'm not against using what I got in moderation." Stella laughed.

"Obviously," Lindsay giggled, "But that dress, if I can ever pull something like that off again..." she trailed off, if she EVER could have pulled that off, Stella's figure was something else, that was for damn sure.

"Babe, yours does you good." Danny said eyeing his wife's own dress. "Nice legs." He whistled. Lindsay was wearing a patterned pink a purple wrap dress that ended mid thigh showing off her well-toned legs.

"Danny…" Lindsay scolded, but it didn't really matter, Danny succeeded in making his wife blush. She was always relatively modest so the amount of leg she was showing for the lab's night out was a rarity to anyone's eyes but her husband's.

"He's right Linds, If I had those legs….question where did you get those?" Stella asked watching and laughing as Lindsay kept swatting Danny's hand away. She was fine with his hand resting on the small of her back, but tonight it kept drifting downward.

"Oh, an elliptical machine, and chasing around an 11 month old that has learned to toddle." Lindsay laughed, she had no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed. She worked hard for her figure, and it showed.

Adam and Flack arrived next ordering a wine and beer. Flack because well, wine was a sophisticated in the un-college-girl—box-of-wine-way, and he still didn't feel a up to wine. Beer was a good, appropriate, getting over the loss of a loved one in a good, un-reckless way drink. Adam like both women ordered a glass of red wine. Hawkes and Mac followed suit when they arrived a few minutes later (they carpooled, since well, they were coming from the same place).

Their table was ready not too long after they all arrived. Grabbing their drinks they headed over to the table set for seven. Mac was at the head of the table like a father watching over his family, with Stella, Hawkes and Flack to his right, and Danny, Lindsay, and Adam to his left. They ordered a traditional family style meal for the restaurant AND a bag of ice for Danny's back which had begun to hurt during the 30 minutes he spent standing waiting for a table with the group. But really, 30 minutes wasn't that long for a table at a decent restaurant in the city.

Mac and Stella finished each other's thoughts in a speech to remind, inspire, and thank the team. Don followed up with "I think everyone is going to sleep well tonight."

"And starting tomorrow I will be sleeping in my own apartment." Hawkes said choosing this moment to tell the team of his good fortune of finally finding a decent apartment to call home. To quote Carrie Bradshaw 'finding an apartment in New York is like finding a mate, it can take years." Mac looked surprised. He was almost sad to lose the company, even if he was barely home.

"Nice, score a new pad?' Adam asked.

"Please tell me it's not underground." Lindsay asked sarcastically, referencing the apartment they had spent yesterday morning processing.

"No, actually it's just a rent controlled studio on Bleaker." Hawkes informed above the laughter, it was actually a great find when it came to New York City apartments.

"Nice." Lindsay smiled, she was genuinely happy for her friend, actually she was pissed at herself for letting her apartment go when she married Danny, had she not she would have had Sheldon sublease in a minute.

"Good for you." Said Flack.

"Does this mean I get my couch back?" Mac asked raising his eyebrows. Truth was Hawkes was in his second bedroom.

"Actually, it's unfurnished." Hawkes said spurring the laughter on further. Mac DID have a relatively nice couch. Food was passed around and they dug into dinner.

"I'm taking that as you don't need help moving." Danny joked shifting the ice on his back.

"Not from you man, no, you'd be worthless. Adam, and Don, yea. I've still got stuff in storage."

"Why's Mac get out of helping move?" Don asked and the scandal of it all.

"Because he's put me up for a month, and I'm taking his couch." Hawkes smirked

"Yea that's what you think." There was a series of ooooooooo's from the group. Laughing, Lindsay reached into her coat pocket and took a quick glance at her cell phone: no calls from Grandma Messer.

"Uh oh, Mommy is getting worried." Stella noted. Danny looked over at his wife.

"No, not worried, I just miss her." She responded.

"So do we." Stella smiled, "Haven't seen her in the lab in awhile."

"Yea, figure it's best not to disturb the work atmosphere." Lindsay said winking at Mac

"OK, that I can understand, but do we have pictures to look at?" Stella asked, begging for pictures. Lindsay pulled out her cell phone and opened up the album of Lucy pictures she had stored and handed the phone over to Hawkes and Stella.

There was happy laughter, and joking, and teasing as the phone got passed around, and as dinner progressed. 3 bottles of wine were consumed, and a full platter of canolis. They parted ways when Danny's bag of ice was beginning to leak luke-warm water.

As they exited the restaurant and stepped out onto the chilly December street. Danny slung an arm around Lindsay and pulled her close, cuddling her as they walked toward the subway. "So….my mom said she would bring Lucy home tomorrow if we wanted the rest of the night to ourselves." Danny said

"What are you proposing?…" Lindsay asked eyeing her husband. He had to have something up his sleeve. Yea, she missed Lucy, but by the time they got to Staten Island and picked her up and got home, it was just a lot to take after a 72 hour shift and a brief nap between getting off work and meeting the group for dinner. Lucy was safe, and actual time with Danny as Danny and not Daddy or Det. Messer was rare.

"There's a movie theater up the street." Danny nodded. Sure enough about 3 blocks up the street a red movie sign scrolling movie times.

"Now that I could do." Lindsay smiled. The couple crossed the street and headed towards the bright lights and the smell of freshly popped popcorn. The scrolling movie times showed that there were two movies showing in the next 15 minutes: SAW VI or Pirate Radio.

"So Babe, what's it gonna be?" Danny asked pulling out his wallet to pay for tickets.

"Oh, well, I think that since we work with blood and guts, I'm gonna go for the comedy."

"So Saw." Danny joked causing Lindsay to smack him in the gut. "Yea, gotcha babe, good movies but we see enough of it on the job."

"Thanks Messer, it's like you can read my mind." Lindsay said sarcastically. In reality, this was how their dates would go when their relationship was brand spanking new. THAT phrase was spoken many a time. Danny chuckled and pulled her close, smacking a kiss to her forehead. They then stepped forward as the line progressed.

"Two for Pirate Radio."

.

Lindsay insisted on m&m's which quickly got dumped into the popcorn, and soda, even though they had just had dinner. It's not a movie unless they had movie fixings. Sitting down in the darkening theater, Danny threw the middle armrest up so Lindsay could cuddle up to him. There was a groan from behind them. "Damn kids are gonna be making out through the movie."

Lindsay tried to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't do it, in the end she had to turn her head into shoulder to stifle the laugh. "You wanta prove him right?" Danny amusedly asked.

"Dan we just paid $30 for a movie, we're watching it." Lindsay whispered, and then leaned up for a quick kiss. "You know, I love being a mom, but I miss this."

"Yea, me too babe. Me too."

.

.

**Death house—**

Danny Messer had a strange day: that was the best way to put it. Yea he worked in a field where he witnesses and experiences a lot of strange, abnormal, odd, bizarre, and peculiar and any other word Sid had used to describe his now usual unusual findings. Today's murder was actually entertaining, minus the fact that a man had died.

The day was still fresh in his mind as he hit the button for an elevator to take him to his floor. On the way up, he checked his watch. 8:45, Lucy would be asleep, Lindsay too more than likely, on her days off she usually followed the same sleeping pattern as their daughter. Mother and daughter were more alike than Lindsay realized. Lindsay always said Danny was Lucy's favorite, but she was sooooooooo much like her mommy. They even slept in the same general position.

It was a heartwarming moment on Black Friday. After spending a full day with the Messers on Staten Island for Thanksgiving, than the next day hitting up the early morning sales Lindsay had come home to a fussy Lucy and a Danny that got called into court. Somehow, in the 3 hours Danny was gone Lindsay had managed to clean the apartment, wrap some Christmas presents, and get Lucy to nap. When he entered their bedroom, he found Lucy asleep in a white flannel onesie patterned in brightly colored Christmas lights, her left hand resting near her face, her right arm thrown over her head. Lindsay was sleeping next to her, in exactly the same position in a pink tank top and multi colored pj pants that almost mirrored Lucy's. He didn't want to wake either of them, but the shutter of his camera phone had Lindsay stirring. No matter, Danny's phone forever held the image. Who would have thought this would be his life.

Tonight, Danny let himself in as quietly as possible, expecting one or both to be asleep. He was right, one was asleep, but he was surprised to see that Lucy was up. He opened the door to see Lucy playing with one of her toys. Once she saw Daddy was home she pushed herself up and toddled over to him.

"Dah!" Lucy Squealed

"Ey Sweetheart, what are you doing up?" He asked squatting down and picking up his look alike. She giggled and squeaked as her Pop's tossed her in the air. The little girl's happy laughter rose Lindsay from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over. Danny was still wearing his gun. Which was odd, he would never EVER grab Lucy without first locking up his gun unless…..

"Lucy, how did you get out of your crib?" Lindsay asked groggily, looking at the little girl. Lucy giggled in response. "Mama! Dah!"

"You're not getting out of this one babe."

"Luce, what'd you do?" Danny asked the little girl, she hid her face in his chest. "Oh, someone's in trouble." Danny laughed as he handed the little girl off to her mom. As Lindsay put Lucy down again he quickly locked up his gun, pushed off his shoes, and headed to the kitchen for a beer. Lindsay came in behind him and grabbed a soda.

"She's climbing now." Lindsay told him as she popped the top. "Your daughter--through and through."

"Please Linds." Danny laughed pulling her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "You were climbing trees at 4."

"What! You STILL jump from rooftop to rooftop, climb fences, AND swing from fire escapes."

"It's all part of the job, you have no proof I did it as a child."

"One call to your mother."

"You wouldn't." Danny gasped. Causing Lindsay to start laughing.

"Oh the best of both of us right." Lindsay said leaning against the counter and watching her husband.

"Exactly, scares me a little bit." He said moving towards her and pushing a piece of fallen hair out of face.

"Me too." She smiled, "So how was work?"

"Kind of awesome today." Danny told her, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Yea I know how is murder awesome? Before lunch we solved an 86 year old missing person turned murder case, and the rest of the day searched for more possible victims in what can only be described as a death house." He said taking a swig of his beer.

"What, oh no way."

"You a fan Linds?"

"Um, we're married right. You should know this. Okay, I'll admit, Betty Williams at that Amityville case was freaky, but a death house!?"

"Stella almost got run through with a swinging axe from the ceiling—pressure tiles."

"Oh, cool, what else!?"

"Um, let's see we found the guy who broke into the place in a room that was lined with lead, so he cooked to death, Hawkes hung up a phone that was hanging off the hook in there as he finished processing, the room almost well you know.." he gestured with his hands "squashed him."

"Ala Agent Strahm." Lindsay put in.

"Exactly, only horizontally, and then the last was the burnt guys girlfriend almost drowned in a box behind a picture. She's in critical condition, but puzzles, secret passages, they should go through and make it safe ya know make it an attraction. Use it in the next Saw movie."

"You wanta watch them?!" Lindsay asked excitedly.

"Can tell you want to babe." Danny smirked Lindsay was completely ready for a full night of gore. Or you know 1 maybe 2 movies worth. Popcorn was popped, bottles of water were grabbed, and Danny and Lindsay snuggled up on the couch, a woven giants football blanket draped over both of them.

"Danny, why'd you grab water?" Lindsay asked, she had a soda and him a beer.

"So that when you choke on that popcorn you can wash it down." Danny said offhandedly.

"How do you know I'm gonna choke." Lindsay asked, amused by this comment.

"The pig head my dear, you forget we've seen the last 3 together." Danny said pulling her closer and hitting play.

"But we're watching the first which we've both seen at least 5 times."

"That may be so, but you still jump." He laughed grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"So do you." Lindsay grumbled, snuggling deeper into Danny, and pulling the blanket up to her chin. (It gave her the ability to hide, just in case ya know.) The credits aired and Dr. Gordon awoke chained to a pole……and so the mystery began. "Do you think the writers even know the timeline for this thing." Lindsay asked halfway through.

"Probably not, the fourth one still throws me, I can't figure out a timeline after that."

"We need to see the 6th." Lindsay supplied.

"Next day off."

"I'm gonna hold ya to that Messer." Lindsay said tweaking his love handles.

"You do that Messer." He replied with that grin that she fell in love with when he dragged her to the premiere of SAW II a whole 4 years ago. Sure he still aggravated her to no end, but it was turning to banter, and well he was becoming a friend.

_._

_._

_Flashback to October 2005_

_._

"_Donny, man you coming tonight?" Danny called as he passed his buddy on the way into his office. _

"_You honestly think I'm gonna miss this one!?" Flack asked laughing. "See ya in a few hours." _

"_Got it bro." Danny called laughing, as he entered the office. Oh tonight was going to be a good night. As a group, they worked in a gruesome field. So spending an evening watching the goriest, most disgusting movies currently being made shouldn't sound like a good time, but, it kinda was. Sitting in the office was the new girl: Lindsay Monroe, she had been working with them for about 2 months now, and although she had her moments, nobody really knew too much about her. She came from Montana, she was good with blood spatter analysis, she enjoyed reconstructions, she lived with her friend from college, apparently liked that FRIENDS show since it was her ring tone, and today didn't get all flustered when confronted with porn, slightly throwing her straight laced image out the window—well a little. _

"_So Montana, you like Saw?" Danny asked plopping down into his desk chair. _

"_Saw as in the tool/weapon, or last year's sleeper hit now in its 2__nd__ intensely gory installment."_

"_2004 sleeper hit." Danny smirked, "You a fan?"_

"_Um, yea." Lindsay said looking up for the first time from her paperwork. "Why?" _

"_A bunch of us from the lab are going tonight, thought you might wanta join us." Danny shrugged._

"_Oh, I don't know…." Lindsay trailed off._

"_Don't know what Lindsay?" Stella asked as she came into the bullpen._

"_She doesn't know if she wants to go see Saw II with us tonight." _

"_What and miss out, nuh uh sweetie, you're coming, think of it as a celebration to the end of new girl treatment." Stella said squatting down and wrapping an arm around her shoulders._

"_Wait, when did we agree to that?" Danny asked_

"_She finally complained today." Stella said, "Well in a joking way, but…"_

"_Took ya long enough." Danny joked. "so what do ya say Monroe?"_

"_Oh, ok, what time are you going?" She gave in. _

"_We're heading over in 30 minutes, pack up." _

_And pack up they did. Lindsay, having been itching all day thanks to the fabric of her shirt, ran down to the locker room to change, she had clean clothes specifically for dumpster diving in her locker. She quickly changed into a well-worn pair of jeans, gym shoes. While tying her shoes Danny Messer entered going towards his locker. _

_He stopped where he was when he spotted Lindsay. She was wearing a black tank top and jeans bending over tying her shoes, her hair falling in her face blinding her vision of the man's arrival. "Sexy Monroe." Danny smirked leaning against a locker and watching as Lindsay blew the hair out of her face and looked up._

"_It doing something for you Messer?" Lindsay asked with a wicked smile of her own as she stood up and adjusted the thin elastically material. Danny's eyes lingered. "Guess so." Lindsay laughed grabbing a bleach stained gray zip sweater out of her locker and pulling it on. "You gonna stare or are we going to see a movie?"_

"_I was not staring." Danny retaliated. _

"_Uh huh."_

"_Woman, please." Danny said throwing on a t-shirt and grabbing his jacket and wallet from his locker and jogged a few steps to keep up with her, making it to the door just as she was about to open it, which he helped hold open for her. "you were in the way."_

"_You coulda ask me to move."_

"_Eh, the view was nice." Danny grinned_

"_See staring-----." Lindsay sung._

"_Looking-----." He poorly imitated. "Speaking of, nice ass Monroe." He said leaning back and taking another look. Lindsay laughed knowing he was joking and gave him a whack in the stomach. "Ugh. Ok, done." He gasped out._

"_Good." Lindsay laughed as she and Danny approached Stella, Hawkes, Flack, and Mac._

"_You two change clothes and are in good moods…did you two do it?" Stella asked_

"_Ewe." Lindsay said looking Danny over and wrinkling her nose._

"_Ewe? Hey, I'm a catch." Danny said in dismay._

"_Yea you may catch something….." one of the playboy-bunny-esq lab tech girls said under her breath as she walked by. Flack having heard it had to hold his side he laughing so hard, as were the rest, Lindsay just looked at him, one eyebrow cocked. _

"_No." Danny said solidly. "No on so many levels." He shouted at the girl's back. _

"_Danny man, you gotta watch how you reject the lab techs." Don gasped coming up for air. _

"_Ok, we're gonna be late, so can we get the story as we walk." Stella laughed tugging at the back of Danny's shirt as he continued to shake his head and stare at the girl who was ruining any positive rep he may have had. "So story?" Lindsay giggled._

"_Bitch."_

"_Great start Danno." Don chuckled, "ok, he's steamed, so, you know how some of the temps are: Blonde, fake hair, fake tan, occasionally fake boobs if they can get someone to pay for them, well, some take a liking to our Danny boy here, I don't get it." Don summarized. "Linds, you're still relatively new, what have you heard about him?" Flack asked._

"_Oh, you want to open that bucket?" Stella started. _

"_Oh, but Stel, you know it's all in good fun." Hawkes ribbed "I can start…"_

"_Doc don't you dare." Danny warned._

"_I plead the 5__th__." Lindsay said refusing to answer. _

"_At least I have one friend here." Danny said glaring at Doc who was busting up laughing. _

"_Ok, whatever, so this girl has a thing for Danny boy, and is putting the moves on, and Danny's not having any of it. And…"_

"_And I had a cold, and sneezed, and told her to back off she might catch something, and now apparently I have VD." Danny shouted although they were in the elevator and no one but the five of them could hear. Everyone started laughing. The poor guy. _

_They arrived at the theater and stocked up on popcorn, soda, and candy, no one had had a real meal, and well junk food is just so gosh darn addicting. The theater was crowded, but they found a 6 seats row, Don, Danny, Lindsay, Stella, Mac, Hawkes all filed in and got comfy in their seats as the previews began to play. _

_The movie started: Lindsay began to squirm as the first victim attempts to cut a jey out of his eye. "Montana, you gonna be squirming through the whole movie?" Danny leant over and asked._

"_No…" Lindsay said before jumping slightly when the Venus fly trap snapped shut and the first death took place. "Just warming up to watching it." _

_._

_._

"_They say don't use the key someone is gonna use the key." Don said to Danny._

"_OH!" everyone said_

"_That's eerily familiar." Lindsay laughed slightly after the character got shot through a peephole._

"_You laughing Monroe?" Danny asked chuckling himself and flashing her that grin_

"_What am I not allowed?" Ok that smile, no wonder he had lab techs falling in love with him. Maybe she too was crushing on him, but eh, he was Messer, he was right earlier--friend. _

_._

_._

_The movie drew to a close, the bathroom was revisited again, and then boom PIG! Danny and Lindsay both jumped, and Danny began choking on popcorn. Lindsay began laughing again as she patted his back and passed offered him her soda because his was already gone."Ok there Messer?" Lindsay laughed, flashing him her own version of the grin  
_

_._

_End Flashback._

_._

_._

"Maybe we should invite the rest of the team too, go as a group again." Danny said snuggling his wife closer as Dr. Gordon and Adam woke up chained in the bathroom.


	22. 2nd Chances

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, believe me, this goes for everything, since I kind of forgot to put one of these on the last chapter, so doubles.

**A/N: **Happy Christmas…3 months ago. So I this chapter is my first attempt at** M rated** material, but I don't want to change the whole story to m rating since it is probably **just a fluke**. If you don't like or should not be reading m rated material there is a **WARNING** when to stop reading. The chapter **CAN** end there. The smut is a Christmas bonus. =)

* * *

*

*

***Second Chances***

*

There was nothing like Christmas in the city. Sure there wasn't as much snow as there would be in Montana, but who cares, Christmas was everywhere, there is nowhere to escape the bright twinkling lights, the Santas, the music, it was everywhere. And this year, it being Danny and Lindsay's first Christmas as a married couple, and Lucy's first Christmas ever, they were going to do it right. To accomplish that they needed a tree. Last year Lindsay had a small artificial one that sat atop a table, a star or angel wasn't even possible because the damn thing would topple over.

This year, this year was going to be great. They were going to get a real tree, not some imitation Charlie Brown tree. No it was going to be just big enough for Lindsay's grandma's angel to fit on top and skim the ceiling, it was going to be full, and decorated with the beginnings of their ornament collection. Both Danny and Lindsay knew what they were looking for in their first real Christmas tree, and they were going to find it: in one night, at one tree lot. Lindsay scoffed at the very idea; it would take no less than 3 tree lots to find a good tree. But -- Danny was sure they would find one at the lot that was within walking distance of their apartment. He wasn't too keen on carrying a tree 20 blocks, or paying extra for the cab.

Bundled up with hats, gloves, and scarves Danny and Lindsay left the crime lab arm and arm towards the subway. They planned on getting off a few stops before the usual and stopping at the Christmas tree lot about four blocks from their apartment.

The lot was busy, people stopping to look as they passed. White twinkle lights strung above the space between buildings to light the lot, Danny grabbed Lindsay's mittened hand and wove through a crowd at the front to get to the back where the trees were not as picked over.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you've picked out one of these before." Lindsay smiled as she started to appraise a tree.

"Nope. Sweetheart, you are the only woman I have ever gotten a Christmas tree with." Danny said coming up and hugging his wife from behind. "So what do you think?"

"How tall are our ceilings again?" Lindsay asked staring at the top of the tree.

"10 feet." Danny said "Is this the tree?"

"Maybe, it's the first one we've looked at though." Lindsay said considering the tree.

"It's a good tree." Came the well-known voice of Mac Taylor. Looking over his shoulder, Danny smiled finding Mac and Stella just behind them.

"Ey, what are you guys doing here?" Danny asked moving away from Lindsay and turning to talk with their friends.

"Getting a tree." Stella said happily.

"Oh, same here." Lindsay laughed hugging Stella. "I think with Mac's approval, this is our tree Babe." Lindsay told her husband as she and Stella stood together arms across each other's backs looking on at the Messer's tree.

"Alright, guard the tree; flash your badges if anyone even tries to look at it." Danny warned with a twinkle in his eyes as he took off to get a tree salesmen to purchase the tree.

"Stel, I'm going to go look for a bigger tree." Mac told her as he nodded his head in the direction he was going in.

"Ok, good luck." Stella laughed, she loved this time of year, even at the orphanage, it was always decked out and joyful.

"Mac, I've seen you're apartment you don't have the highest ceiling…" Lindsay said watching Mac look at a 20-foot tree. "And neither do you." Lindsay said turning to Stella.

"The tree's not for either of us." Stella informed.

"Soooooo, who's it for?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"The Christmas function/benefit for the children who have lost parents in the line of duty."

"Oh that's right." Lindsay said trying not to think about it. Yea she and Danny gave Adam a good amount of money for the kids, but…

"Linds you alright?" Stella asked noticing the change in her friend's demeanor.

"Yea, just realizing how close Lucy was to being one of those kids." Lindsay explained trying to shake it off, but not being entirely successful.

"Yea, but she isn't, something that will make the lives of all her boyfriends that much more difficult." Stella joked pulling her friend into a side hug.

"True." She chuckled, "the girl has heartbreaker written all over her." Lindsay smirked

"Like mother, like daughter."

"What? I am in no way a heartbreaker." Lindsay giggled in embarrassment.

"uh huh, and that's why Danny flew out to Montana for you in '07?" Stella eyed her.

"That's just Danny…"

"That's Danny after he'd fallen for you." Stella said knowingly. "he'd never have done that for any of his other girlfriends, and you weren't even dating yet, I just showed him the artic…..oh, shit."

"That's right, thank you for bringing that up, I don't know whether to hate you or hug you for telling him about the trial." Lindsay said tossing her hands on her hips.

"Um hug." Danny said as he came up behind her scaring her out of her wits.

"or you know kiss a little." The salesboy said watching the interaction between the two women as he wrapped up the tree.

"Don't get your hopes up," Lindsay said laughing at the kid, and Danny. "Stella's great and all, but I stopped doing that in college babe."

"Wait, what?" Danny asked perplexed. "You, ah…….what?"

"Free drinks for a half assed kiss, who's really turning that down?" Lindsay asked

"I don't know my wife at all Mac." Danny said turning to his boss who had shown up at his side.

"It wasn't on her resume that's for sure. Stel, I found the tree!"

*

*

Danny and Lindsay lugged the tree four blocks, than up three floors—as luck would have it the elevator was out AGAIN. It really was a good thing Danny was out of that chair or he'd be housebound. They reached their door and heard the happy gurgling of their daughter and the smells of Nonna Messer's cooking.

"Hey kids, did you find your tree?" Maria Messer called from her spot behind the island in the kitchen.

"Boom." Danny said plopping the tree down next to the doorway so he could lock up, and then remove the countless numbers of layers he was wearing.

"OOOOOM." Lucy burbles as she toddled up to her Mommy, arms outstretched wanting to be picked up. Lindsay chuckled to herself in an 'I should have known' kind of way. Shaking her head (still smiling) she dropped her gloves on the table and plucked Lucy off the floor. The child let out a shriek of happiness then cuddled into her mother's embrace.

"Danny, watch the B-O-O-M-S." Lindsay spelt out. "It's going to be her first word, I swear."

"Well there are worse first words." Danny laughed placing a kiss to his daughter's forehead as she looked up at him from her place holding tightly onto Lindsay's shoulder. "Looks like someone missed Mommy today."

"You're still her favorite." Lindsay smiled following her husband into the kitchen.

*

*

The apartment was rearranged and the Christmas tree put up in the corner. Danny was stringing the final string of lights while Lindsay pulled out the ornaments and Lucy played with those that were deemed safe—mostly wooden cut outs and school craft plastic globes both Danny and Lindsay's parents had handed down to them. Figured they should remember their childhood memories when raising Lucy.

"Booooo………..am, Bam." Danny corrected himself while plugging the lights in. The tree exploded with the color of the tiny multicolored Christmas lights. The sheer volume that Danny had strung around the tree was enough to light the entire apartment for the season.

"Nice correction there Dan." Lindsay smirked following Lucy as she toddled over to the bright twinkling lights.

"Yea, but you say it too." Danny defended himself. Boom had caught on. He said it, Don said it, he knew Lindsay said it, and well, everyone was saying it.

"OOOOOOOOOOM." Lucy squealed down on the floor her hands raised up to Danny. He grabbed her off the floor and tossed her in the air and turned her so she could see the tree and lights.

"Sorry baby, Mommy doesn't want me to say it." Danny told her. The little girl looked on with sad eyes.

"Maaaaaa." She whined reaching over and was passed on to Lindsay who cuddled and bounced the fussy child. "ooooom." She told Lindsay pointing to Danny.

"Or you know, she thinks your name is boom."

"OOOOOM." Lucy shrieked

"Busted." Danny laughed.

"It was in reference to Daddy's nickname." Lindsay shot back. "Oh, Someone is getting sleepy." She observed the heavy eyelids that Lucy was fighting to keep open.

"Well, she'll wake up to a Christmas wonderland tomorrow." Danny observed taking Lucy from Lindsay and carrying her towards her room. "bunches of new sights to see and explore." Danny smirked laying Lucy in her crib. She quickly curled up and put her thumb in her mouth.

"And new smells." Lindsay included.

"What's that now?" Danny asked, his interest peaked and his tummy growling.

"Cookies?" Lindsay grinned before heading out of the nursery and towards the kitchen with a sashay to her walk.

"You little minx, you can't bring up cookies and then walk away like that." Danny called after her with a whisper as he closed Lucy's door. "it's not playing fair."

*

*

The apartment was completely decked out by 10 pm. The wreaths were hung, garland strung, lights in the windows, around the doors and even strung from the breakfast bar. It looked as if Santa had a residence in New York City as well. The kitchen was a mess: flour everywhere, powdered sugar too. And the makers of the cookies didn't look much better. The cookies were gorgeous, but the mess they left not so much. Looking around, it was a godsend they had "Bronx marble" and not carpeting or hardwood. Danny had sent Lindsay off to shower given the fact that some powdered sugar he had tossed at her had gotten into her eye, although, she was tearing up from the amount of laughing she had been doing before. Seriously, it was a miracle Lucy had not woken up. Danny quickly cleaned up the kitchen dumping dishes into the dishwasher and wiping all the powder sugar and powdered sugar into the sink.

It hadn't taken that long at all, granted he half assed the clean up job—there was a sexy, amazing, naked woman who loved him in the shower. They had been flirting, and brushing against each other all night, and Lucy seemed to be conked out for the night--- he was not about to pass up this opportunity. He silently padded his way from the kitchen down the hall to the bathroom.

*

**_Begin M rating, Stop now if not you don't like smut…_**

*

He was encased in steam the minute he stepped into the bathroom. There was a click of a cap and the smell of lavender and chamomile filled the room. Perfect. Danny smirked. He quickly and quietly shed his clothes and stepped into the shower behind his wife.

"was wondering if you would be joining me." Lindsay grinned as Danny wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his growing erection pressing against the small of her back.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't" He asked pulling her hair back and to the side and kissing her neck before reaching out and taking the sponge from her and finished cleaning her while simultaneously placing fluttering erotic kisses to her back.

"Wow, you're actually being a gentlema….ah!" Lindsay gasped when Danny ditched the good boy image and began kneading her breast with one hand while the other hand dropped the sudsy sponge and moved down her body and dipped into the soft velvety patch between her legs and began massaging her bean. "Ohhhh God, Danny------" Lindsay moaned her head falling back against his broad shoulder. She looked back at him, he was fucking gorgeous, water glistening on his strong shoulders, damp hair, and blue eyes darkened by arousal, He smirked and bent forward to kiss her. The back to front position was good, but she wanted to be a little more tactile, she wanted to get closer.

She turned around, and he attacked her with his lips immediately. He was sucking and biting, begging, pleasing. The way he kissed her had her gripping his forearms, nails near piercing his skin, at least leaving little crescent shaped indentations for a minute before they faded. His tongue found its way past her lips and his hands traveled up her face, and into her damp hair. When he finally and reluctantly pulled away for air, Lindsay's face began seeking out his, how far were they really going to take this with a baby asleep down the hall.

He bent forward fusing their lips together again, pressing her back; she drew him closer. That answers her question. Her back collided with the tiled shower wall and his hands landed on either side of her head. Their hips slammed against each other and the kiss was broken as they each found the need to gasp at the sensation. His lips made a path down her throat, "Da-Danny," she mumbled, her voice wavering at what he was doing to her. "Be—Bedroom." She gasped as his lips encircled one of her nipples.

"Why?" He asked huskily, running his fingers playfully down her body, pushing them between her legs

"Your back....." She trailed off and gasped as his one of his fingers pushed inside of her pussy and then back out only to have another finger join it. "…..can it…." She breathed out as Danny continued to pumping two fingers into her sex hard and fast "….handle….oh fuck!" she cried feeling an orgasm coming on as he pressed his thumb to her clit. She fussed her lips to her husband's in a dueling passionate kiss and screamed into his mouth as her orgasm shook her to her very core. She became jelly.

Danny placed a tender kiss her lips before reaching over and turning the water off—it was going cold.

"Bedroom?" Lindsay panted stepping out of the tub and bending over to pick up a towel.

"No." Danny said strongly. Just watching Lindsay, he had become harder then he thought possible. All that creamy skin, damp and rosy from the heat of the shower and her orgasm of seconds ago was almost too much. He grabbed her around the waist, spun her around, and attacked her lips and tongue. He took a step, pushing Lindsay towards the bathroom counter, they stumbled over the clothes he had recently shucked off and nearly went down. The kiss broke. "Linds hop up." Danny directed.

"What?" She asked, her lips swollen from his. He placed his hands on her waist and pushed her back until her butt hit the cabinet.

"Solution, hop up." He grinned that sly grin of his. She smiled catching on and doing as she was told she hopped up onto the counter top careful not to fall into the sink. Danny nudged her legs open with his body until they were as close as possible without penetrating. His hard-as-steel-erection pressing into her slick folds and applying a decent amount of pressure to her clit; pushing a damp strand of hair out of her face, he kissed her—hard making his intentions completely clear. Kissing wasn't enough as Lindsay's legs wrapped around Danny's waist trying to pull him closer, pressing him tighter. A jolt of pleasure and butterflies shot through her and pressure began to build in her stomach when he ever so slightly adjusted his position.

She broke the kiss to let out a hiss of pleasure. "God, I can't wait. Fuck me now. Please." She begged. To claim both their needs he backed up a moment and positioned himself at her waiting entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down, lubricating himself before gently pushing into her tight pussy. She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming as he pulled her hips towards his as he continue to thrust into her.

"Jesus Mon-tan-a." He grunted. Her muscles squeezed and adjusted to him. Her legs wound themselves around his waist once more. Holding him in place as she adjusted to his length and girth. It was an amazing feeling, one she hoped would never get old: every time was like the first for them.

With one hand behind her knee, he forced her to take his next thrusts deeper. He paused long enough to wrap her arm around his neck; the other grasped the edge of the cool porcelain of the countertop. He wrapped his arm completely around her waist before he slammed into her; causing her to gasp, loud and arch her back. With each hard thrust, he pulled her closer and rough flesh pounded her clit. He began to pick intensity with her increasing gasps and moans.

"Harder Danny, fu…….uck…. Fuck me har…….der….. Harder!" She cried in best attempt at a whisper. Answering her broken cry, he started pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into her clenching pussy. "Oh God!" Lindsay threw her head back eyes clenched shut as he continued to hit that sweet spot inside of her. Danny took the opportunity to place love bites to her collarbone before continuing south. Reaching her left breast, he nipped sucking hard, his hand moved between them. Finding her engorged clit, he began teasing and stroking her until she cried out his name and he felt her come hard around him, her muscles attempting to milk him. He could feel her trembling uncontrollably. He wasn't done yet.

She felt him smirk against her boob, feeling another orgasm coming right after the last Lindsay gripped the counter top tightly in anticipation, her knuckles turning white.

"Jesus Danny." She moaned as fireworks started to go off behind her eyes. Danny returned to his ministrations on her breasts, switching his mouth to the right while the left was palmed and tweaked rolling the pebble between his thumb and finger. "Oh, God! Danny! almost, right……." She trailed off as her whole body tensed this orgasm being the strongest and hardest hitting yet, she grabbed him around the neck and pulled herself forward biting down on his shoulder, he nails breaking the skin on his shoulders. She ground herself into him and he allowed himself to fall over the edge with her: his balls clenched and his cock throbbed and twitched shooting his seed deep and hard inside her. His head falling to her shoulder as well in an attempt to catch his breath as his cock went limp inside of her.

"Good God Linds." He panted.

"I'm right in saying it hasn't been like that in a while?" she asked her fingers moving to play with his hair. Her breath returning to a more normal state but still coming out in gasps.

"Yea, not since before Luce." He grinned backing up and falling out of her. Lindsay gasped at the residual sensation. "You okay?"

"Yea, perfect." Lindsay replied hopping off the sink counter and taking the towel Danny handed her and wrapping it around herself. "Merry Christmas Babe." She placed a tender and loving kiss to his lips before slipping out of the bathroom door.

"it's 9 days away." He said following her into their bedroom.

"12 days of Christmas." Lindsay shrugged pulling on one of Danny's button-ups and panties. She thought for a second, and smirked "On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…three screaming orgasms."

"And on the fourth?" Danny laughed crawling into bed and under the covers and Lindsay curled up next to him.

"Four frosted Christmas cookies." She smiled letting sleep take over.

*

*

* * *

**A/N 2: **and the verdict is….please don't kill me, hope you enjoyed, and hope you had a happy Christmas 3 months ago!


	23. CJ, FotP, and SL

**Disclaimer: **Once Again I own Nothing.

**A/N: **I am so so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but good news I graduated university, and don't have a post grad job, so more time to write! Woot woot. Anyway on with the post eps months upon months late. Enjoy.

* * *

.

::Criminal Justice::

.

Today was not going well, not going well at all. Not in the slightest. Ok, yea his back felt better, but follow that up with his locker being robbed, and now his wife was going undercover. Pair that with Lucy acting up-temper tantrums, screaming, and having no food in the house, and it was just not great.

He was pacing, and pacing, and then some more pacing just for the hell of it. It was now closing in on midnight. Lucy was still whimpering, but had stopped fighting enough to be wrangled into pjs and put into her crib. Self-soothing, Lucy could learn while Danny practiced. The woman was trying to kill him, she really was. He knew she was okay, but he just had to see it. She was going to kill him with this undercover shit.

His pacing wasn't enough, he started to gnaw at his thumbnail. He looked up when he heard keys in the lock. She was attempting to sneak into the apartment quietly, hoping not to wake anyone up. She jumped slightly when she saw Danny standing in the middle of the room staring at her. It was that look again. The _I'm so glad to see you, but what the hell were you thinking!_ look.

"Hey Dan." She smiled as she shrugged off her coat and locked her gun and badge up. "I didn't think you'd still be up." He didn't reply, but she could feel his eyes boring into her back. Turning around, her assumptions were confirmed. His look had not changed—he was almost unblinking. "Did you call the credit card company?" she asked in reference to the stolen wallet.

"Yes, but don't change the subject." Still no change, finally she gave up, and acknowledged that there was an argument brewing in her beloved husband.

"What subject? And Don't look at me like that."

"Like what." He asked shrugging his shoulders but not uncrossing his arms.

"Like I just stepped out of a taxi in the summer of 2008." She said plainly.

"Linds, why? Why do you have this need to go undercover? I thought I made my thoughts clear the last time you……."

"I wouldn't call it a need." Lindsay interrupted. "I've done it twice now, and only when it is absolutely necessary."

"Yea, when it's a young girl." He bit.

"Danny, you were in that courtroom in Montana, you KNOW about my demons, is that not reason enough to begin with." Lindsay sighed. "Then take a look at your sleeping daughter, and hope to god you never have to go through her room in the future like we had to do for that poor girl yesterday." Lindsay said going into the kitchen and yanking open the fridge. "And, it's the f-ing job!" She bit slamming the door shut when she realized there was nothing but a block of cheese in there, Lucy was sleeping, and lately she was a heavy sleeper so whatever, he needed to shout, so be it. "You are going to be upset with me about going undercover, at least they don't know it's me coming, what the fuck were you thinking when you went to Casey, he had _BLACKMAILED_ Hawkes into prison, and you go and talk to him barely armed!"

"That was years ago, and what does that have to do with anything." Danny shouted back. He didn't care, he needed to yell.

"Oh I don't know, probably the same reason you can't let go of me going undercover with the Holly's case. You made it perfectly clear about how you felt about me going undercover after that case---you had no say what so ever in my life, we weren't even dating yet!"

"No we were just making out in random corners."

"We were……..well……..wait……..you make it sound like it was all the time, it was….." Lindsay was stumped, she started counting on her fingers whispering to herself. "'_at the hospital, after the Holly's case-twice, a quick peck before I stood….' _I count 4 and one was a peck." She said angrily, before breaking down into a fit of giggles.

"Lindsay what are you laughing at?" Danny asked, he was amused, but still angry.

"The memories, this fight, what the heck are we fighting about exactly?"

"The undercover shit Linds."

"No, that needed to be done. It was well prepped, and I wasn't going in blind and alone, it was decently planned. This is about the theft, it's just a way to blow off steam."

"No, I did that when I punched the locker." Danny grimace shaking off his hand.

"Vandalism. Great….how's your back by the way?" Lindsay asked pulling an ice pack out of the freezer and placing it on Danny's dominant hand now pink and torn up from the locker. She then moved to the take out drawer and started ruffling through the various menus.

"Better, it actually feels much better." He said rubbing his back. "Thought this guy was gonna be a quack, but I feel better, his security needs to be amped up though." Danny grumbled.

"The money stuff is taken care of?" Lindsay asked. Money was tight what with all the medical bills coming in.

"Yea, balances transferred, credit cards canceled, the works."

"We have to tell Mac about your badge."

"Linds, they're gonna suspend me for losing it."

"Danny it was stolen when you were at the doctor's office!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Yea then lets force a medical leave on me, Linds, we CAN'T afford that." Danny said.

"My God Danny. We're not that bad off, yes money is tighter, we can't both take off and fly to Tahiti, BUT we can afford a medical leave, it's not the end of the world, I swear your pride is TOO much sometimes. You are risking more than just a forced medical leave if you don't report it."

"Linds, I know, if it doesn't show up in a week, I'll tell report it, a week is still reasonable time to look, for it to show up."

"Fine, one week, but Danny…"

"Yea Linds I know, I'll take care of it, don't worry."

"I seem to be hearing that from you quite a lot lately." Lindsay sighed, it had been a long day. "Make sure it's true" Danny simply nodded, he was trying to not ever disappoint his wife, that didn't seem to be happening, but she didn't seem to mind. "So where do you want dinner from?" She smiled softly fanning out her choices in food selection.

.

* * *

.

::Flag on the play::

So, since he was married he was allowed to look at pretty girls in their underwear. Lindsay laughed at the logic. Poor Hawkes was sorting through trash, not excluding tampons, and here her husband was ogling girls in their underwear. And she was not stupid, she knew a fantasy was there. Oh she caught him blushing a few days after the first "proposal" the fact that an attractive girl knew football had his second brain stirring. _Eh hem._

Danny was sitting in AV going through the player's profiles, lingerie football, what would be next? Lindsay knew she should probably be jealous, but really she wasn't. Whatever fantasy he might have about any of these women she could deliver tenfold. She knew her football, she looked damn good in lingerie, plus he could touch her—or could he? Lindsay smirked to herself as she pushed the door to AV open.

"So how's your day going babe?" Lindsay asked hugging him from behind her hands skimming his chest, the smirk could be heard in her voice.

"Not too bad." Danny smirked back, kissing her forearm. He clicked to the next picture—another bleached blonde Barbie.

"She's pretty." Lindsay observed

"Eh, I'm partial to brunettes." Danny shrugged

"Good cause that COULD be your daughter in 17 years." Lindsay informed with a whisper.

"Oh god, wrong on so many levels Montana." Danny cringed. "I can't look at these anymore." He said clicking off the website and turning away from the computer.

"That's the reaction I was looking for." Lindsay smirked offering her hand to pull him up. "Lunch?"

"I don't know if I can eat after that last comment." Danny smirked taking her hand, letting her heave him up.

"Bull you can always eat." Lindsay laughed, as they made their way to the elevators. "Besides, would you rather her grow up to be lazy and frumpy?"

"No, I don't want her to grow up. Period."

"Well, cowboy, she's already mobile."

"Yea, but I beat her to it." Danny smirked: he won. He beat his little girl to be the first one on their feet and moving.

"And that's something to be proud of?" Lindsay asked sternly, her face betrayed her though—a smirk broke through.

"Made you cry."

"Hormones."

"uh huh, yea those were over months before."

"Whatever." Lindsay said admitting defeat "So where to for lunch?"

.

* * *

.

::Sanguine love::

.

A father lost his daughter to one of his passions. Well Lucy could play all the baseball/softball she wanted, hell she could even join that damn lingerie football league if she wanted, but in no way was she going to become a cop. She was going to be safe. How could a father do that to his daughter let her be drained of her blood, molested even raped by a friend. No. His Lucy was going to be well loved, and well cared for. Danny's thoughts were souly on Lucy as he made his way home from the subway station.

It had begun to snow again and the crisp snow crunched under his feet with every step he took. The city was beautiful in its snowy February bliss, if you ignore the bite of the frosted air. Danny pulled the collars of his jacket tighter and buried deeper into his scarf. Home was only 2 blocks away, and he could not wait to be enveloped into the warmth. Lindsay was off today meaning a home cooked meal was probably in the finishing stages, and with the cold outside curling up with her in a warm apartment and watching tv or a movie was how he planned on spending his night. The thought alone brought warmth to his toes and sped up his pace. Before he knew it he was taking stairs two at a time, unlocking the front door, then shutting and dead bolting it shut.

After locking up his gun he looked around. The smell of tomato soup had engulfed him the moment stepped inside, the only lights on however were the under cabinet lighting from the kitchen and a crack of light coming from an ajar bathroom door.

Danny toed off his shoes and quietly made his way to the door, Lucy could be sleeping and Lindsay in the shower, which he would of course take full advantage of. Now that he could … Well he would. However as he pushed the door open a crack he heard a squeal of childish giggles. Lucy sat splashing in the tub, as Lindsay tried desperately to bathe her. His wife was soaked.

"DAH!" Lucy shrieked causing Danny's smile to stretch to his ears. That little girl was the light of his life, and he had to let out a hearty chuckle as Lindsay looked back she smiled at him but her eyes were begging and pleading for help. She looked exhausted. Danny stripped off his work shirt leaving him in a plain white undershirt, and jeans. He bent down and placed a kiss on Lindsay's upturned lips. Taking the recycled yogurt cup they used to wash Lucy, he smiled.

"Dry off, and warm up honey, I can finish her." Lindsay smiled and brushed a fallen damp tendril out of her face.

"Thanks babe, I'll meet you in her room to help put her to sleep." Lindsay responded, kissing Danny's cheek before using his shoulder to help her up. He watched her leave the room, before turning his attention to Lucy.

"Now for you." He said to Lucy who was babbling to a rubber duck. "Let's get you clean, and ready for bed." He said dipping the cup into the bath water then with his pointer finger tipping Lucy's head back so he could rinse the remaining shampoo from her hair. "What did you do to Mommy today? Looks like you wore her out."

Lucy continued to babble and splash, by the time she was clean and dry Danny too was soaked. But as he had dried Lucy off with her big fluffy pink polka dotted towel she had fallen asleep. He carried her into her bedroom warmly wrapped in the towel and her Daddy's embrace. He smirked when he noticed Lindsay nearly asleep in the rocking chair.

"She fall asleep?" Lindsay asked through a yawn, while stretching and getting up. Together they got Lucy into a warm onesie and then into her crib. Danny laid one of his large hand ontop of her sleeping belly. His little girl. Lindsay smiled and gave his arm a little tug.

"Come on cowboy, she's fine." She wrapped an arm around his waist and he her shoulder. "How about some dinner." Danny's stomach gave a very audible grumble.

"Do you even have to ask?"

.

* * *

.

**A/N2:** so I didn't realize this until I was about to post, but what does each story have in common? Lol. Thanks for reading and love you all.


	24. TF, UR, and PoG

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

.

* * *

.

: : The Formula : :

.

"You've got to respect anything that can tear it up at 200 mph." Yea that was his girl. She was the perfect mix for him. No other woman could EVER be as great as Lindsay Monroe. His Montana. She knew her football, she knew cars, she knew forensics, she loved wine, but could still down a beer in seconds flat, and she looked DAMN good in a dress and heels. She knew it, but flaunted it only when necessary.

Today in that garage, his fantasies and lust for her grew. She looked so sexy in a jump suit and grease: Pushing her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He had been itching to do it, but Adam was around. He couldn't do a god damn thing, but man he wanted to. And he was pretty sure Lindsay wanted him to do it too, at least the glances she kept sneaking at him had him believing so.

They broke to analyze the fingerprint and the mystery materials. Adam went on to the fingerprints and Lindsay made a quick escape to the locker room. He was going to follow.

As soon as she entered, she quickly let the jump suit drop to her waist and began to wash the grease off her forearms before removing the sweaty t-shirt and tossing it into her locker, it was so hot and her skin needed to breathe if just for a second. Lindsay bent down to untie her work shoes so she could get the rest of the greasy jumpsuit off when she heard the locker room door open and then shut, but her dangling hair obscured her view. A moment later, she gasped as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and her ass crashed with the pelvis of her husband – only he would be so forward with her.

He lent over her and brushed all her hair to one side before placing a kiss to the juncture of her neck. "Do you know how turned on I am by the mere fact you know so much about cars."

Lindsay laughed and looked back at him. "Quite a lot by the feel of it." She smirked grinding her ass into his pelvis—Danny was no doubt sporting a semi only a cold shower would take care of. Danny let out a husky laugh placing his hands on her hips then ran them up her body, over the bra clasp and began to toy with the hot pink straps of Lindsay's bra. He gave a light tug on the back and pulled her to a standing position and quickly turned her to him and crashed his lips into hers. Lindsay let out a surprised gasp, but sunk into the kiss -- her hands tangling in his hair as his slipped down to her cup her bum and hoisted her up a bit. Her fingernails were tracing circles in his hair mimicking the motion her tongue was making in his mouth. The kiss broke when the need for air and laughter became too much.

A giggling Lindsay rested against the locker trying to catch her breath. Danny with a cocky smile stood inches in front of her. Eyeing him up Lindsay couldn't help but blush. "God, that grease monkey look is so damn sexy."

"Is it now?" Danny grinned, moving to box her into the locker. Lindsay smirked. Their eyes did not part. She moved in closer and kissed him forcefully, her hand grabbing the front of his jeans and yanking him towards her. One hand began to tug at the hair at the back of his neck while the other hand moved south and massage him through his jeans. Danny broke the kiss with a guttural groan not having expected that. "Fuck Linds." He panted, she smirked.

"You know, I have a feeling this case is going to take us awhile…" Lindsay said, her hands slowly rubbing his upper thighs. "I could call and have someone stay the night somewhere else." Lindsay informed. Lucy was already at the Messer's, spending the night would be no big deal.

"That may be a good idea." Danny grunted. Lindsay's nimble fingers were now inching closer to his package once again.

"So it's a date detective." Lindsay whispered seductively as her hands began to massage him through his jeans again. Danny groaned she gave his member a light squeeze and ducked under his arm and made her way to the women's shower.

"Yea Babe, you leave me no choice." Danny smirked, looking at her under his arm that was still propped up on the locker, it was the only way he'd be able to stay upright. She had all the control and he didn't mind.

"Good, because I'm not wearing any underwear." She informed before biting her lip, and smiling wickedly. The man was putty.

"Fuck." He said to himself, "Babe you need some help in there?" he nearly pled.

"Later." Was her last word with a suggestive wink before disappearing into the women's showers.

"Dear lord, that woman is going to be the death of me." Danny swore as he moved to the men's showers. He'd need 20 minutes under freezing water to be functional again.

.

* * *

.

: : Uncertainty Rules : :

.

"Hey Babe, How was your day?" Lindsay asked from around the corner when she heard the front door to their apartment clap shut and the clatter of keys in the glass bowl by the door. All she got in response was a grunt. Now that was unusual. "Danny?" She questioned wiping her soapy hands into the dishtowel she had been using to dry dishes before he entered. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing him looking defeated and exhausted and slumped into the couch.

"Hey sweetheart." He greeted with a small smile that did not last.

"Hey." She leant down and pecked his lips. Danny however, needed the kiss to last a little longer. The moment her lips touched his there was a spark that he needed to ignite, it made the images of the day disappear. He cupped her face and heartily kissed her. "Mmmm." She smiled blotting her lips together to taste him a little longer, it honestly felt like the kiss kept going. "Bad day?" she asked plopping down in the space next to him on the sofa.

"Horrible, gruesome, just..." He began, "I was thinking about you all day."

"Hah, EXCUSE me?" She laughed that little _you did not just say that_ laugh, sat back on the sofa and crossed her arms.

"Oh god, that came out wrong." Danny said hearing it in his head how she must have.

"Ya Think?" Lindsay said the amusement in her voice contradicting the animosity displayed on her face. "Start talking mister."

"Ok. The case, it was bad Linds, awful, it was a quadruple murder in a hotel room, bunch of 21 year old kids, sole survivor in the bathroom…and I just kept thinking about you, and that diner, and the trial, and…."

"Gotcha." Lindsay smiled sympathetically. "Well, I'm okay, I made it through that tragedy, but are you okay?"

"Yea, the scene, it was just bad, worse than Endicott murders."

"Really? What, I mean I know it's gotta be horrific, but you've seen so many things that, what made this one so awful?"

"An ax and white everything." Danny cringed.

"Yea, we don't get many ax murders out here." Lindsay said thinking back before giving a little shiver.

"What was with the shiver Linds?" Danny asked rubbing her arm to warm her up if that be the case.

"Oh just thinking back to some of the cases from Boseman. Ewe."

"So the country folk like to use the ax?" Danny asked.

"Well, just about every home needs firewood so everyone pretty much has an ax in the back yard, why not, it's a close weapon, I remember there was this one case where an guy took the ax from outback and hacked his ex and her family to little pieces." Lindsay gave an overdramatic cringe, to shake off the images.

"Heh…..You don't have any exes I need to worry about do you?" Danny asked eyeing his wife.

"No, I was always the one with the broken heart in Montana." Lindsay said sadly, yea, she was cheated on a couple of times, dumped once they found out about her grisly past. Danny placed a kiss to the top of her head to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Do I need to break some necks when I finally get around to going to Montana again."

"Nah, my dad took care of them already." Lindsay smirked.

"Is that so, may need to take some lessons from your old man in a few years, have a feeling I'll be bashing in some skulls when Lou gets older."

"You're the one that called her a knock out." Lindsay laughed

"Yea, well…."

"No boy will ever get close enough to get her pregnant." Lindsay quoted ribbing Danny.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He grinned tickling Lindsay a little before a soft wail came from the baby monitor.

"Uh Oh, she knows Daddy's home." Lindsay laughed kneeing her husband away. Taking his cue Danny hopped up, tossed a pillow at his giggling wife and headed towards his daughter's bedroom.

"Yea Lucy, Daddy's coming."

.

* * *

.

: : Pot of Gold : :

.

Danny put a hand to the small of Lindsay's back and helped guide her through the throng of people at the bar a block from their apartment as she held Lucy close to her chest for protection from the crowds. The shouting, laughing, drinking, and amount of green was obnoxious. Having safely made it home with their corned beef sandwiches, they let out a sigh of relief. Lucy was looking around, the quiet of the apartment seemed too much for her young little mind to comprehend coming in from the St. Patty's Day parties going on in the streets.

"I don't remember St. Patty's Day ever being this intense." Lindsay observed as she dumped the contents of the paper bag onto the counter top as Danny got the plates from the cabinet.

"Nah, I think it has always been this bad, we were just too intoxicated to notice." Danny smirked. St. Patrick's Day was always a good time, especially when your best friend is 100% Irish.

"You know, it's only my third St. Patrick's Day in New York." Lindsay said hopping up onto a bar stool next to her husband as they began to eat.

"Flack wanted us to come out tonight."

"Yea, we'll just bring a baby to a bar that sounds like amazing parenting." Lindsay said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"What? I thought they do that out there in Montana." Danny mocked

"OH yea, no, that's Wyoming. AND I remember Sullivan's bar from the last time we spent St. Patty's there. Big difference."

"The last time you came Sullivan's was tame."

"Or ya know, you were sulking in a corner, downing scotch. You were a bummer." Lindsay said putting it simply. He was a big downer that night. Everyone else had an awesome time.

"No, I wasn't I was…."

"Danny, Adam had gotten up and danced on the bar." Lindsay said cutting him off.

"No. I don't remember that, and even so, the first time you came out with us was awesome." He said giving Lindsay a snarky wink. "Put Flack to shame. I like that in a girl."

_._

_Flash Back to St. Patrick's Day 2007… Post Cool Hunter._

.

_Sullivan's Bar was insane, to say the least. Green everywhere, and just about every cop, det. csi, lab tech, and their significant other were there. Green beer and Irish Car Bombs were being poured consistently. Mac's group had a several small round bar tables pushed together very near the bar. Yes, even Mac was participating in 2007's festivities. Two pitchers of green beer sat half gone. Just about everyone was there: Mac, Stella, Danny, Sheldon, Flack, Sid, Adam, and Lindsay was on her way she had to finish some paper work before getting obliterated…they all had the next day off. It was the makings of a good night._

"_So who's up for some Irish Car bombs to get this night started." Flack offered, clapping his hands together._

_A round of "No's" came from Mac, Stella, and Sheldon. Adam nodded, and Danny gave a smirk, looking up toward the door as a gust of cold blew in. _

"_Yea, I'm in and order one of Montana, let's see if I can get my money back from the other night." Danny said referring to the bug eating incident of last week, he downed his beer, hopped up and met Lindsay at the door. Giving her a side hug and leading her over to the tables the team had assembled. He had just broken up with Cindy, his girlfriend of 5 months, a few weeks earlier, and had to admit, that there was a little crush brewing on the new CSI out of Bozeman, Montana. _

"_Hey Guys." She called out taking a seat next to Don, and Danny hopping up onto the bar stool next to her. _

"_Hey Monroe, You ever do one of these?" Flack asked pushing the beer and shot towards her._

"_Oh, Don't do it Lindsay." Mac warned._

"_Eh, she'll do it." Danny smirked, "bet ya, Mac, give me a chance to get the $5 back."_

"_So, you think I'll eat bugs, but not do one of these, huh Mac." Lindsay said eyeing her new boss/friend. Mac simply shrugged and took another sip of his beer. "OKAY then, what are we doing." Lindsay said slapping her hands down onto the table._

"_Alright, Irish Car Bombs, so Linds, You're gonna drop the shot into the beer, and drink it real quick." Danny said grabbing his shot glass and holding it above the beer glass, Flack, Lindsay, and Adam loaded up to. "Ready go." And like that four shots of Bailey's and Jameson were dropped into Guinness and chugged. The group started chanting "drink drink drink" The 3 guys finished about the same time. Lindsay was drinking slower, but still chugging like a champ. Her hand went into the air and began twisting as she finished off the drink to applause._

"_Wow! What was that?" she asked laughing. "I'm gonna be so sick tomorrow." Danny clapped her on the back, congratulating her while Mac dug in his back pocket for a five and slapped it into Danny's hand. _

"_You know that money is going to buy me a chaser after that disgusting drink." Lindsay told Danny. _

"_Alright Montana, since you did help me get my money back. Pitcher of the green stuff sound good." _

"_Yea a pitcher should about do it." Lindsay laughed placing a hand to her mouth to hide a burp. _

_After a few more hours, a few pitchers, and several more car bombs among Don, Danny, and Lindsay, Lindsay had just about hit her limit. Lindsay tilted her glass, thinking about taking another sip before she put the half full glass back down. By this time they were huddled around a corner of the bar, as it was getting later, and she and Danny had been having a pretty heated although surprising playful debate over something or other, and Flack sitting next to her was chatting with Sheldon. _

"_I…I think I've got to slow down." Lindsay admitted._

"_Oh no, it's St. Pat's, you gotta get wasted." Danny encouraged._

"_No, no, Danno, the lady knows her limitations, let her go, send her home." Flack said dismissing her from his mind for the evening._

"_You calling me a light weight?" Lindsay asked, staggered. Flack shook his head like we was about to say no, but really it was more of a twitch then shouted/admitted:_

"_Yea." With a shrug. There was a series of "Oooooooh's." Lindsay took him in for a second, he seemed fine, intoxicated, and louder than usual, and had close to half a glass of beer as well. _

"_Okay." She laughed with a smile on her face and raising her glass. "Last one to empty their glass has to run naked around this bar." _

_Danny who had been chatting with Lindsay prior called out "WE'VE GOT OURSELVES A RACE HERE!" _

"_Okay, okay, okay." Flack said prepping and Clinking Lindsay's glass. "Call it, Call it." He told Danny._

"_LOSER TAKES OFF ALL THEIR CLOTHES." Danny called out. "READY ON 3: 1… 2 … 3!" _

_Flack began to chug his drink, Lindsay however went straight for the drain and dumped what was left of her beer, leaving her glass empty while Flack still had half left to go. He gulped his sip than put his drink down._

"_No, no, what the hell was that?" He asked, not believing he lost and on a cheap shot at that. Danny was laughing hysterically._

"_I said last to empty their glass." She informed, before knocking Danny's shoulder "did I say anything about drinkin?" she asked her country/Midwest accent coming out a little with her intoxication. _

"_Lady's right Flack." Danny concurred. Flack got up and cracked his neck and a chorus of "take it off" filled the bar. Flack stripped off his shirt, then unhooked his belt and pushed down his pants. _

"_Ya know you wouldn't have her doing this." Flack said angrily,_

"_I wouldn't lose, now take your lap, laddie." Lindsay laughed. _

"_It's official, you are the devil." Don said before not running but strutting around the bar. _

_._

_End Flash Back_

.

"Ya know, you surprised me that night, never thought you'd be that quick on your feet in that intoxicated of a state." Danny informed his wife.

"Is that so, guess it was a good thing ya found out then huh, kept that whole tequila and pool table thing from coming as too much of a surprise." Lindsay grinned wickedly bringing up the first time they slept together.

"Nah, Sweetheart, you still had me floored."

.

* * *

.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing these. I probably won't write again until after Wednesday's final episode as it looks to be overflowing with D/L/L goodness. And as an added disclaimer the St. Pat's bar flashback came out of Ladder 49- I don't own it, just thought it worked for these characters as well, and if you haven't seen it, you should, it's awesome.

Thanks for reading, more to come shortly.


	25. RIP: MG, R, and TFTUG

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing all.

**A/N: **I wrote redemptio before the finale aired, and didn't feel like changing it, just made me laugh as how close I was to the cliffhanger. =)

* * *

.

: : Rest in Peace, Marina Garito : :

.

"You know, right now, I'm really craving some French fries." Danny admitted. He and Lindsay were in the locker room pulling on their coats before heading home for the night.

"Real honest to god greasy overly salted French fries or GSR sofa fries?" Lindsay asked as she flicked her hair out of the back of her coat.

"What do you think?" Danny asked with one of those _are you kidding me _looks. He had moved over to the door and pulled it open for his darling wife to walk through.

"Oh, Dan! We just bought that sofa, I really don't want to put holes in it already." Lindsay whined leaving the locker room.

"Wise Ass." Danny laughed pulling her into a playful headlock.

"So we're stopping for fast food or.." Danny trailed the question off.

"It's still early, we have time, maybe grab some ground chuck too." Lindsay grinned. The one meal she loved was Danny's hamburgers. And they really had not had them since, well the shooting, however they were almost a weekly staple during her pregnancy.

"Alright, but if I have make dinner you do dishes."

.

Dinner was a hit; Lucy even had her own little mini burger cut up into little pieces. She loved it, meaning Danny would probably be making burgers a lot more often. Lindsay helped cook therefore Danny had to help with dishes. He still could not believe he got the messy job, just because Lindsay had given Lucy her bath. She had come in from putting Lucy down for the night and hopped up on the counter next to the sink in a pair of pink and green pj pants and a white tank top and grabbed a dish towel and started to dry off the dishes that Danny had already cleaned. They were working in a quiet, pleasant harmony, until Danny hissed and let out a string of curses.

"Danny! What happened?" Lindsay asked worried as he gripped his thumb.

"Knife in water," he grimaced.

"Well get over her and let me look at it." She cried a little histerically, the way he was going on it seemed like it was deep.

"Linds, I got this." He said wrapping a towel around his thumb.

"Danny Messer, step into my office now." She demanded gesturing to the space between her legs.

He let out a light chuckle through his gritted teeth as he moved to stand between his wife's legs. "Your office?" He asked letting her grab his right hand and unwrap the towel.

"Yes my office." She said inspecting the cut. "And you little baby!" She shouted/laughed smacking him in the head with the bendable veggie cutting board he had just cleaned, spritzing him with residual water from the rinse. "You had me thinking you cut your thumb off with a carving knife! Not pricked it a little with a steak knife. You get shot in the back and don't cry out in pain like your daughter but a little prick. Honestly, I thought I married a New York cop, not a ballet dancer."

"Woman, would you just clean it, and stop squeezing, it hurts." Lindsay laughed and shook her head at her husband as she sprayed Bactine on the cut then wrapped a band-aid around it, and then finally placed a kiss to the injured thumb.

"Better?"

"A little." He smirked, "You know what would make it much better?"

"What's that Babe?" Lindsay asked wrapping her legs around her husband's waist and locking them at the ankle.

"Some of your brownies." He whispered seductively into her ear.

"Brownies?" Lindsay asked incredulously. "With the position we're in you want brownies?" she asked gesturing to the intimate position they currently shared.

"Um, yea." He smirked placing a peck to her lips before turning to leave her _office_. She didn't unlock her legs but grabbed hold of his shoulders so that she was pretty much piggy back.

"Ok, I'll make you brownies, but it comes at a price." She whispered before hopping down.

"What kind of price?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Hundred Dollars." She shrugged.

"You know, it's gonna have to wait till payday." He chortled remembering how this conversation ended last time.

"Well then, you'll have to come up with something better." Lindsay smiled wickedly, smacking and squeezing his right butt cheek as she passed to get to the pantry where the brownie mix was stored. Lindsay pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to reach the box, more of her toned post baby tummy showing as she reached. Danny groaned as images filled his head. He came up behind her, wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her back flush to his chest. His other hand teasing her side between bosom and hip.

"Montana, that I think I can do."

.

* * *

: : Redemptio : :

.

The door slapped shut behind Lindsay who quickly turned around and locked the deadbolt, and strung the chain. Before running to the windows and making sure they closed. Danny who had just finished locking up the badges and guns placed Lucy into her play pen and watched his wife run around like mad.

"Linds, babe, what are you doing? It's warm out?"

"So turn on the air." She clipped.

"Lindsay, seriously, what's going on?"

"Danny, that man IS LOOSE! He knows where we live, and do you not remember the images of the people he's killed, a decapitated sorority girl strung up to a ceiling fan, the guy with his eyes gouged out and rail road stakes struck through, god knows what he had planned for the judge and Sheldon…"

"Lindsay."

"No Danny, I'm allowed to be paranoid, he couldn't get Sheldon the first time, he's pretty much tried twice more, and he asks for you by name. And if I'm wrong you have been the one to capture him twice!"

"Linds! I get it. But we can't let an assumption rule our lives."

"It's not ruling Daniel. It's being careful, of course if you want him to climb into your daughter's room while we're sleeping."

"He can climb up 3 stories of a 6 story building."

"It could happen."

"Okay Montana." Danny chuckled. "We'll keep it safe, doors and windows locked. Be on alert."

"We should maybe let the super know too, you know, make sure he doesn't enter the building."

"Okay, I'll take care of it, just don't stress out, it's not good for your health." He said moving to their bedroom to change clothes.

"My health?" Lindsay asked incredulously. "It's not like I'm pregnant."

"You don't know." Danny shot back, as he reentered the room pulling on a t-shirt. He got his wish. Lindsay started to chuckle uncontrollably.

"Danny, I think I'd know if I were pregnant again."

"It got you to laugh." Danny smirked heading over and wrapping her up in his arms. "I love that laugh." He murmured before kissing her deeply. She let out a soft moan when his tongue effortlessly slipped into her mouth. One arm gripped the back of his t-shirt and the other massaged the back of his scalp and toyed with his hair. The kiss kept pace until a small hiccup was heard from the corner.

"Toddler in room." Lindsay gasped, catching her breath.

"Didn't mean for it to get that intense." Danny whispered, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Uh Huh, I call bull." Lindsay giggled pushing him away and turning to pick up Lucy who was still hiccupping.

"Need me to scare her?" Danny asked.

"Don't you dare." Lindsay warned, "I'm not ready to be up all night."

"Linds, you're about to give her a teaspoon of sugar." He said watching as she opened the sugar canister. "She's gonna be up all night."

"With sugar she crashes." Lindsay smirked. "I win."

.

* * *

: : Tales from the Undercard : :

.

Danny heard the front door to his and Lindsay's apartment clap shut and the pitter patter of little feet scamper over to where he lay napping on the sofa.

"Dah-deeeee?" Lucy asked looking at her father who was now pretending to sleep. She stepped a little closer and tilted her little blonde head to get a better look. Danny let out a snore that had her step back a moment in shock before moving back into investigate. Poking out her little finger she pushed with most her weight onto Danny's nose. He let out a loud grumbling snore before scooping the toddler up and tossing her up into the air, a string of giggles escaping.

"Is Daddy being silly Lucy?" Lindsay asked dropping the bag of toys onto the floor and plopping down onto the loveseat.

"…..aaaa" she giggled, Danny had pulled her down to his chest and proceeded to tickle the squirming little girl. Lucy wiggled her way to Danny's feet and away from his tickling fingers. She sat there comfortably while Danny sat up and took in his daughter.

"What are you wearing little one?" she was in a mismatched costume to say the least, she had on a pink fairy skirt, a black batman shirt, with a superman cape, and firemen boots.

"She's a new breed of super hero." Lindsay laughed.

"Thought we saw it all today with the case."

"No never Mr. Messer, you have a daughter, just wait for some of the getups she'll put on in the coming years." Lindsay smirked.

"She won't leave the house." Danny said simply.

"uh, huh, cause she won't rebel, she's not her father's daughter." Lindsay said flipping on the television. The travel channel was the last station watched

"I'm pretty sure you rebelled too." Danny laughed sitting back. It was a show on lighthouses.

"I did, but, not as bad as you."

"You confusing me with my brother?" Danny asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not at all." Lindsay smiled "Oh, that's beautiful…" she trailed off as the show looked at a lighthouse.

"And not too far from here…" Danny smirked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lindsay smirked.

"I don't know, is a vacation even possible?" Danny asked, if it was, he wouldn't mind renting a car and driving up the coast.

"Maybe a weekend."

"May have to look into that." Danny smirked. A little blue bikini that sat in her drawer was coming to mind. A bikini he hadn't seen since July 2007. Yea a break might be just what they needed.

.

* * *

**A/N: **loved the finale, and as promised, the next chapter, I'll probably stop at 6x22 for a hiatus, just so I can keep going next year, and I'm not writing the finale until I know who was shot and what happens. So, there may be 1-2 more chapters before _You Look Good in My Shirt_ takes a summer hiatus as well.


	26. US, and PoV

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**a/n: **not sure how i feel about this one, but i needed to get season 6 tied up some way. hope you enjoy.

.

: : Unusual Suspects : :

.

"Oooooh, there's my little girl." Lindsay said picking Lucy up and hugging tightly. It had just been one of those days, and she didn't want to be away from her Lucy. Danny came over and gave his daughter a kiss on the crown of her head as he passed to make dinner.

"Linds, don't smother her." He laughed.

"I'm not, just glad is all."

"Yea, me too, honestly, SOOOOO glad she was a girl." Danny admitted with a smirk as he began to slice veggies.

"Hah, you say that now." Lindsay chuckled as she plopped Lucy down into her high chair and started rifling around the fridge for dinner.

"You assume she is going to be a problem child." Danny laughed.

"Just prepared is all."

"That's right, how'd Stella put it, she's gonna scream that she hates us ,go out and get her belly button pierced, that'll get infected dot dot dot we're in therapy." He smirked pulling out the wok to start a stir-fry.

"Really! I can never tell that woman anything." Lindsay laughed

"Nah, there are some things I can't get out of her." Danny said a little peeved.

"Oh yea, like what?"

"Like is she into Mac."

"Ha, they're friends." Lindsay said, not believing Mac and Stella would ever become an item.

"We were friends." Danny said defending his hunch. He wanted to see them get together, they both had been dealt crappy hands lately, and well together, they worked.

"We were never just friends."

"What does that even mean?" Danny asked pondering his wife's last statement.

"It means that one or both of us always wanted more, that it was never taboo to be into each other, there were less barriers."

"Less barriers, please, you were new, I was loyal, we both had baggage, not to mention boyfriends/girlfriends."

"Uh huh. Attraction, intrigue, never solidly steady." Lindsay smirked ticking off on her fingers exactly why his explanation made little to no sense.

"So, you were attracted to me from the get go." Danny grinned.

"Perhaps, but it's not like I wanted to be!"

"Ouch."

"Well, you were a jerk. A sexy jerk but a jerk just the same."

"And you were uptight."

"I was not uptight, I was reserved, and not about to lose a new job for something stupid, and that ended as soon as the rookie treatment did."

"Uh huh." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"Don't uh huh me." Lindsay said pointing a finger at him.

"Watch it babe, you don't want to bruise me in front of the baby." Danny smirked winking at Lucy in her highchair going to town on her chilled teething ring.

The little girl smiled and drooled. "Dah!" she cried happily thrusting her chew toy at her pops.

"Nah Sweets, that's all yours." He assured her, then turned back to Lindsay who had let her guard down when Danny and Lucy were talking and was rifling through a drawer for silverware. He moved up behind her, spun her around and picked her up, plopping her on top of the counter and kissing her forcefully. His thumbs caressed the side of her bosom then trailing down her sides. Her legs encircled his waist, her hands massaging the back of his neck before sliding his to his shoulders and pushing him back.

She pressed her lips together, before even attempting to speak. "Mmmh, what has gotten into you lately."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked breathlessly.

"I mean, we seem to keep getting into this position." Lindsay said gesturing between the two of them. "And with a child in the room."

"Don't even try to complain. You know you like it." He smirked, before turning to take care of dinner. Lindsay could only laugh hop down and grab dinner for Lucy.

"I married the devil. You know that Luce." Lindsay told her daughter as she pulled up a chair, popped off the lid to the baby food, and began to feed the toddler.

.

: : Point of View : :

.

"Peyton?" Lindsay said, shocked to see the former M.E, and going in for a hug. "What are you doing back?"

"Conference, and proving a man innocent, since your boss here has been spying on his neighbor's and believes a friend is plotting something." Peyton explained, also giving a few digs to Mac.

"I know what I saw." Mac said in defense.

"And why are you watching your neighbors?" Peyton asked.

"Because that's how Lindsay sat me up when she brought me home the other day."

"No I did not, you are just too picky about an apartment you are barely ever in and would not move anything to ease the boredom." Lindsay defended herself, she had offered to move the TV, of set up a better spot for him to rest. He refused.

"You were talking about moving around whole pieces of furniture, and you had Lucy with you." Mac argued back.

"Oh, how is Lucy?" Stella piped in.

"Oh, she's perfect. She's really getting the hang of talking." Lindsay gushed,

"Still a Daddy's girl?"

"Unless she's hurt." Lindsay laughed. Yup anytime her baby girl got bumped the wrong way it was all about mommy.

"You had a child?" Peyton asked. Honestly you couldn't tell, Lindsay was as skinny as ever, no way had she had a child in the last few years.

"Yea we did." Danny gloated walking into Mac's office and pecking his wife on the lips before greeting Peyton with hug and sitting down next to his wife.

"She went to your mom's alright?"

"Yup, no tears." Danny confirmed.

"Wait, you two had a child?" She questioned again. "I thought you hated each other." Mac and Stella let out a chuckle.

"A lot has changed in 3 years." Mac confirmed with a small smile. Yea it had. Life was nowhere near what it had been when the lab blew up...

.

.

A/N: ok, so I'm calling it summer hiatus here. I'm not touching Vacation Getaway until the writers have tied up loose ends. Thanks for following through season 6, and hope you enjoyed. And I hope to see you all back reading and reviewing in September when we find out who or what was shot when the screen went blank. Can't wait for season 7!


	27. Vacation Getaway

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

A/N: Soooooo sorry it has taken me forever to come back to this story. The writers aren't giving me a whole lot to go off of, and I guess I just kept thinking oh next week they'll throw me a bone….no go, so screw it. I'm writing you look good in my shirt again!

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story, and continues to read. It means so much to me that you keep coming back, and keep reading.

.

.

: : Vacation Getaway : :

.

.

The kisses started out slow in the early morning light. Kisses with no tongue, just their lips pressed together. Then open mouth, but unlike some first kisses, Danny's tongue didn't dart into Lindsay's mouth. They were simply enjoying each other's company in the few minutes they had before Lucy woke up, and the day began. But today was a good day, they were off, they were going on vacation. Danny placed both hands on Lindsay's cheeks. Swoon.

Danny's tongue just passed into Lindsay's mouth when a cry of "Mama." Came from the other room. Lindsay let out a small giggle at Danny's groan. He loved his little girl with all his heart, but right now he really just wanted a little alone time with his wife. Well they had the whole weekend. "Guess that starts the day."

Danny moaned. He finally felt at ease, Shane Casey had been caught last night, he was off, he and his family was going away for the weekend, life was good, finally.

"You know, paper's probably already here, and coffee is done." Lindsay smiled as she pulled on a pair of sweats, come on, we got a take off in a few hours, lets make the most of this."

.

.

"So we ready to go?" Danny asked taking one last look around the apartment, making sure they had everything they'd need for this vacation.

Lindsay came into the room from Lucy's room, with the baby on her hip. "Yea, but Danny." She started hesitantly, "Do you think that maybe with Casey out, we should maybe bring our cell phones, just in case. I know we said no phones, no work, but I just want to be safe."

"Linds, he just broke out, how's he even going to know where we are going?"

"True." Lindsay agreed, "Guess, we're ready to go. How 'bout it Luce, you ready for your first vacation?"

.

.

"So did you pack the blue bikini?" Danny asked with a waggle of his eyebrow as he threw the last bag into the trunk of the rented car. This was going to be their first real vacation together, even when they were dating they never went away, there was his 18 hour stint in Montana, and the odd weekend boarded up in one of their apartments, but never away. Not really.

"That bikini was from 2 years ago, that's before Lucy, You really want to see me in that?" Lindsay asked skeptically, she was still worried about the little bit of baby pudge she had put on while she was carrying Lucy.

"Linds, babe, I'll say it again." He smirked, leaned down to cover up Lucy's little ears. "You are fucking gorgeous, in better shape than when I knocked you up."

Lindsay ticked her tongue disapproving of the whole knocked her up comment, but laughed none the less. "You really ear muffed her for that?"

"I used the f word."

"I'd rather you use it for the b word."

"I've never used b.i.t.c.h. around her." Danny spelt out in indignation.

"No." Lindsay giggled. "B.O.O.M."

"I've cut back." Danny laughed climbing behind the wheel of the car. "What's up Linds?" He asked eyeing her, she was stuck in thought staring up at their building. Something had been poking at her all day.

"Do you think we should take our cell phones, just in case?"

"Linds, we said no phones, we'll be fine."

"Yea, yea, you're right." Lindsay smiled slipping into the passenger seat. "Vacation."

"Damn straight." Danny said pulling out into traffic, little did he know that Lindsay had her phone stowed in the depths of her tote.

"Damn." Lucy repeated from the back seat. Lindsay stared Danny down.

"You know what, I don't mind boom so much, replace all your swears with that please!"

.

.

She saw the fear in his eyes, but she did as she was told, she cradled her daughter tight to her and ran down the spiral stairs, once outside she got her phone out and speed dialed Mac—nothing, Stella. To her surprise she heard the all too familiar ringtone in the distance. They were there, the team had found them. Stella quickly and tightly embraced Lindsay and Lucy. Looking up they could just see the figures of Danny and Shane in the shadows. God please, he has to be alright. She could see the brawl, she could hear the shattering of glass, oh dear god no!

.

He exited the light house a little worse for the wear, but alive. He made his way over to his family, and hugged them as if he'd never hugged them before. It was over. They were going home. Together.

.

.

Lindsay woke to Lucy's hysteric cries. She had never sounded like that before, but today was also particularly terrifying. Danny must have gone to take care of her. Lindsay still got chills when she thought of Shane Casey. Wait. Casey. She listened a second, there was another voice, a particularly chilling chuckle. NO!. Lindsay pulled the gun out of her night stand, released the safety and crept down the hall, careful of the one squeaky floor board.

.

The smoking gun fell to the floor, and ambulances could already be heard in the distance. Thank god for thin walls.

.

They were ushered outside to the waiting ambulance, Lucy first than Danny, Lindsay was the one they really had to treat for shock.

Mac threw the truck into park and rushed to Lindsay who he had seen sitting in the ambulance. Casey was being wheeled out in a body bag. Now it was over. He wrapped her into the biggest hug he had ever given anybody.

Mac released her from the tight embrace. She was family. And she was put in that position. When the police were done getting her account on the events of the night Lindsay rushed into Danny's waiting arms. "Oh god Linds." Danny broke pressing a kiss into her hair. "How could you keep your cool?"

Lindsay let out a hiccup of a laugh. "Cool? I was far from cool: he had a gun trained on you, and Lucy in his arms, and I wasn't losing the ones I loved to a crazed gun man again."

"God, I love you so much."

"I love you too, but we are done with this shit okay." Lindsay said straight. "I'm sorry but I can't do it again, I can't see you get shot, I can't lose you or almost lose you again."

"Linds, I can't promise that, I feel like that was almost why Casey came back."

"Because you promised me you weren't going anywhere?"

"Yea, it's a jinx."

"And now you're superstitious." Lindsay rolled her eyes, but a smile was playing at her lips. She knew with their jobs it was always a possibility.

"Careful." He clarified.

"Careful, speaking of, Mac's putting us in a hotel until the investigation is done, but I'm thinking…."

"You're thinking until we find a new place." Danny finished.

"With a door man, and built in laundry, and lots of security" Lindsay listed off.

"Done."

.

.

.

.

A/N 2: SO its taken me forever and I'm sorry, with the number of e-mails I've been getting about getting this story going again, well I had to at least finish season 6. Will start with the summer hiatus at work tonight-promise.


End file.
